


Toy Soldier

by TVDLife1



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol, Angst, Dark, Death, Depression, Drugs, Emotional Abuse, F/M, Fluff, Hurt, Kidnapped, Lemons, Lots of Sex, Love, Multi, Physical Abuse, Punishments, Rape, Self Harm, Sex, Sexual Assault, Smut, Sold, Spanking, Suicide, Taken, Threesome, Trigger Warnings, dark themes, horny teenage boys, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 01:55:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 38
Words: 55,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3877969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVDLife1/pseuds/TVDLife1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-<br/>Riley Anne Martar never had the easy life.</p><p>Her father walked out on her when she was only 8. After her dad left, her mother wanted nothing to do with her. Riley was constantly ignored and abused for the next seven years.</p><p>Now, her mother is dying of lung cancer and doesn't want to spend her last months taking care of her daughter that she never loved. So, she finds an illegal adoption agency where strange, perverted men come to adopt hot girls that they want to use as thier own personal sex toys. Disgusting, right? Well aparently not to Riley's mom.</p><p>What if One Direction happen to be the people who adopted Riley? Well, they do what any normal group of horny teenaged bastards would have done.</p><p>They beat her. Rape her. Torture her.</p><p>But it's all just fun and games, right?</p><p>Unfortunetly, not for Riley.<br/>-</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Bad News

Summer 2005, Riley Marter's POV

 

I quietly made my way down the hall to my parent's bedroom. It was around three in the morning and my parents were fighting again, but not like their normal banter, they were screaming at each other and I heard a few glass items shatter.

Their door was wide open so it was easy for me to look inside without actually getting caught. I peeked in but stood by the edge. My dad was packing his stuff in a big suitcase while my mom continued screaming awful things at him.

“You never do anything, Ryan! You expect me to pay the bills and take care of Riley 24-7! Well, I'm tired of taking care of your lazy ass so have fun living on the god-damn streets! You'll be lucky if you ever get to see my little girl ever again!” Her face was as red as a tomato and if it the circumstances would have been any different, I would have been laughing at it. But no, I was hiding, completely terrified at what my mother was saying.

“Fuck off, bitch.” I heard my daddy mumble before he started to make his way toward the door. I quickly ran from my hiding spot and tried to make it to my room in time before he could see me. Unfortunately, I was never very fast.

“Riley?” daddy said before walking into my room and turning on the light. At this point, I was already under my covers, pretending to be asleep.

“Riley Anne, I know you're awake.” He said a little louder this time. I reluctantly pulled the covers away and sat up, looking him dead in the eye. He made his way over to me and sat down on my bed. “Are you leaving again?” I whispered, the tears already falling down my face. This wasn't the first time that mommy had kicked him out. He usually doesn't come back home for months.

I stared at him intently, waiting for an answer. He sighed and looked away sadly, before finally nodding his head slowly. I gasped and threw my arms around his neck, “No, you can't leave! I can't be without you!” I sobbed into his chest. He gently stroked my hair and said, “Baby, I'll only be gone for a little bit, I promise. Two weeks, tops.” He said with a small smile.

“That's what you said before!” I screamed at him. “You won't be back for months and then you'll act like everything is okay, when it isn't! Please you can't leave!”

He sighed, and mumbled something that I couldn't hear. He got off my bed and grabbed his suitcase, making his way to our front door of our little apartment.

“Daddy, please!” I begged, as he slowly opened the door, “Daddy, don't leave! Stop!!”

But he didn't listen. He closed the door, leaving his 24 year old wife and his 8 year old daughter.

He didn't even say goodbye...

 

September 23rd, 2012.

 

That was the last time I've heard from my father. I guess what he meant by two weeks he actually meant four years, but mom said he wasn't ever coming back. He hated her and me, so what point would there be in coming to visit? Her words, not mine.

Since that night, my mother seemed to stop caring about me all together. I was constantly given the cold shoulder. She hasn't told me one single 'I love you' or even asking a simple 'how was your day?'. I don't matter to her anymore, but why would I?

I mean, she has her amazing boyfriend who likes to hit me when I've apparently done something wrong. She's constantly busy with her job which is sleeping, eating and watching T.V. Oh and, she's slowly dying of lung cancer, a side effect of smoking for 16 years.

Which is funny considering my mother is only 31. So if you did the math right, you can figure out that my mother had been smoking since she was 13, and she also became a mother when she was only 16. Great, isn't it? A perfectly healthy environment for a 15 year old.

But I'm sure all of you are getting incredibly bored with my pointless monologue. So, why don't I just tell you what's happening now?

 

…

 

I was rudely awakened by Jason, my mother's oh-so-wonderful boyfriend. He pushed me off my bed onto the hard floor yelling, “Wake up, slut!” right in my face. Great guy, huh? Only my mother would attract such a lovely human being.

I groaned as I sat up slowly, trying to avoid leaning on my bruised hip, another gift from the fantastic Jason. Last night, he came home really drunk; and he's a mad drunk. He shoved me to the ground and kicked me in my hip because I had forgotten to take out the garbage.

I got up slowly and watched him make his way out of my room before I went to my closet and tried to pick out semi-decent clothes for the day. I decided to put on my only pair of skinny jeans and my black tee with a piece sign across the front. I put my blonde hair into a tight braid before grabbing my backpack and making my way to the kitchen.

My mother was sitting at the dining table, book in one hand cigarette in the other, She didn't even acknowledge my existence when I told her good morning. She just ignored me as usual.

Sighing, I grabbed a bowl from the cupboard and filled it up with cheerios and milk. Balancing the bowl in my hands, I slowly made my way to the table, placing the bowl down and sitting in a chair. I ate in silence when my mother strangely spoke.

“Since Jason's in the shower, I might as well tell you now. You're moving to someone's house tonight. No, you don't know them and yes, you will stay with them. Understand?” I had dropped my spoon in my bowl and stared at her; mouth agape and eyes wide. She had to be joking, right? She couldn't possibly be seriously.

So, not knowing what else to do, I laughed. And by laughed I mean to the point where I was almost crying. This is the first time my mother has attempted to make a joke in the last four years. Not that it was funny or anything, I just appreciated the effort.

Once I had calmed down, I looked over at my mom who looked at me as if I were crazy. “You were joking, right?” I asked slowly. She just scoffed and toke a long smoke before replying, “Of course not. I think they might be good people. I really wouldn't know since I've never met them, but I think they said something about being in a band.” She said before coughing a few times and taking another drag.

“Why?” I whimpered. It was the only noise that I could produce from my mouth. Her only daughter, the one she had fought for, the one she used to care about, and she's simply giving me away to people she doesn't even know!

She rolled her eyes at me and looked me in the eye. “Because I don't want to spend the last months of my life taking care of you!!” She spat before getting up and heading to her room.

I just sat there, speechless. I didn't want to move in with some random people that I barely know! I began to shake uncontrollably. I felt some tears roll down my cheeks and I quickly wiped them away. I finally got up and and grabbed my backpack, still in shock.

Just as I was about to walk out the door, I heard my mother clear her throat behind me. Slowly, I turned around and stared at her. “They'll pick you up from school and take you directly to your new house. I don't know if I'll see you again so... um bye.” She mumbled before going turning her attention back to some soap opera on T.V that she was watching before.

So those are the last words that I'll ever hear from my mother. At least she said goodbye.

I walked out of my house and towards school. Then, everything hit me like a ton of bricks. I was moving in with random boys that I don't know. My own parents hated me so much that they didn't even want me in their lives. Nobody liked me.

I fell in the middle of the side walk and began to sob. I didn't care that I was in public or that I looked absolutely insane. I brought my knees to my chest and continued to cry. Nothing was going to be okay.

And this, my friends, is the story of how my mother sold me to One Direction. You all better buckle up, because you're in for one hell of a ride.


	2. The Greeting

The school day went by way to fast for my liking. On any normal day, I would have been thrilled for the day to fly by this fast, but it was definitely not a normal day.

So right now, I'm sitting in my science class, looking at the clock and scratching my arm until it was raw. Odd, I know, but it's a nervous twitch that I've developed a few years ago.

My heart almost stopped when I heard the final bell ring ring. I shakily got up and slowly put on my backpack before taking my time to walk out of the classroom. Unfortunately, I made it to the front of the school a lot faster than I had hoped. I saw a strange looking black van in the parking lot with a young boy standing outside of it. He couldn't have been much older than me; probably only about 16 or 17. He had very tan skin and jet black hair but that's all I could see from where I was standing.

He looked up at me and started walking towards me. I stood there, frozen in terror. I was 100% sure that he was one of the men that my mom sold me to. Isn't that an odd thing to think, being sold? As if I were an object. People are not meant to be sold because we are not objects.

The boy came up next to me and without even a simple 'hello' he grabbed my arm and started dragging me towards the van. I began to freak out and instinctively began to try to break his grasp. Pushing him, kicking my feet and yelling insults at him was my way of trying to get away. It just made him angry.

“Keep it up, little girl. See where it gets ya.” He growled in my ear before throwing me into the car, climbing in after me.

It was your typical pedo van. The only seats were the drivers seat and the passenger seat, so in other words, there were only two.

A boy with messy light brown hair and bright blue eyes was sitting in the drivers seat, staring right at me. The guy in the passenger seat had Justin Bieber hair and light brown eyes was also staring at me. I curled into a ball and sat at the far corner of the van, as far away from these boys as possible.

It took me this long to realize that there were two others that I hadn't noticed before. One had blonde hair, but it looked really fake and the other had longish curly hair. They were all staring at me in a way I couldn't describe. All I could say is that it freaked me out.

Then, the curly haired boy got up and sat as close to me as possible and tried to pull me into his lap but I started screaming and scooting away. “Get away from me! Don't touch me!!”

This didn't go over to well with the boys, so curly got up and grabbed my arms, throwing me to the ground. He crawled on top of me and pinned my arms above my head.

“Don't ever do that again!” He yelled right in my face. I tried kneeing him in the crotch but, unfortunately, he read me like a book and caught my knee before it even came close to it's targeted destination.

“Oh, you're in deep shit now, girly. Just wait until we get home.” He said with an evil smirk plastered on his face.

I looked over at the rest of the boys for some sign of sympathy but of course, there wasn't any. They all just gave me the same glare, making me feel like I was the size of a thumbtack. Curly finally got off of me but instead of moving to sit where he was previously, he pulled me into his lap.

“Hey, put me down!” I stated and began to squirm. He let out a growl and dug his finger nails into my sides, causing me to stop and whimper.

“You're already in enough trouble, babe. You might not want to add to it.” He growled in my ear before relaxing his fingers.

Then, one of the boys cleared their throat, trying to get our attention. I turned my head to the boy who sat in the passenger seat as did everyone else.

“Why don't we introduce ourselves, shall we? I'm Liam” He said with a small smile. The boy in the driver's seat yelled “I'm Louis!”

“I'm Zayn.” The boy who grabbed me from the school said while looking at his phone.

“Niall.” The blonde boy said, or at least I think that's what he said since he had a mouth full of potato chips.

“And I'm Harry.” Curly added in. “What's your name, love?”

“Riley.” I mumbled, looking at my hands.

“Great, we got the right girl.” Louis or Liam, whoever was driving the car, said. I'm pretty bad with names so I probably won't get their names right until...well I probably won't ever get their names right.

“So, have you ever been to England, Riley?” Oh, so that's where there from. I had a feeling since most of them had British accents. Except for one of them, but I can't remember which one it was. I shook my head no in reply to his question.

“I've never left Ohio.” I said quietly.

“Well, you're in luck because we're moving you to London!” Harry exclaimed happily.

“Really? I don't feel very lucky. Most people don't feel lucky when their mother gives them to five random strangers.” I snapped, “What do you guys want me for, anyway?”

They all looked at each other, before chuckling slightly. Zayn decided to answer this one, “Well, you see love, us five boys are in a band. We've been getting quite popular and aren't exactly allowed to have girlfriends. So, Simon Cowell found an adoption agency where we could adopt girls that can, how do I say this....satisfy our needs?”

Whoa, what does he mean by 'adopted'? AND WHAT THE HELL DOES HE MEAN BY 'SATISFYING THEIR NEEDS?!?!

“W-what do y-you mean?” I asked, trying to sound strong but it came out as a weak whisper.

“Do we have to draw it out for you?! We'll be using you for sex...” Blonde boy, Nigal I think, said.

“No no no no no!!” I said, getting off Harry's lap and scooting as far away from them as possible. I felt the tears stream down my face when I hit the far wall of the van. I couldn't get any farther away from them.

Zayn huffed before getting up from his seat and making his way towards me. When he reached down to try to pick me up, I started to scream bloody murder. He backed up in shook for a second before quickly grabbing me before I had time to get away. This just made me scream louder, if possible.

“How do I get her to shut up?!?!” He screamed to the other boys. Harry grabbed a damp rag from his back pocket before tossing it to Zayn.

“Put it over her mouth! Make sure she breaths it in!” He told him before covering his ears to try to block out my obnoxious screaming.

Zayn placed the filthy, damp rag over my mouth and nose and held it there. I shook my head, trying to some how get the rag off me. I held my breathe, not wanting to breath in whatever the put on the rag.

“Just breath it in!” Zayn snapped, obviously annoyed by me holding my breath for so long. Finally realizing that I didn't have much of a choice, I slowly took a small breath. The room started to get dark and before I knew it, all I could see was black.

“Good girl.” was the last thing I heard before I fell into unconsciousness.


	3. What You Get

Author's Chapter Notes:  
Warning: this chapter contains smut. If you don't want to read it, then don't.

-

I slowly began regaining consciousness, but my head hurt like a bitch. Someone was carrying me over their shoulder, or at least that's what it felt like. When I had opened my eyes, all I could see was black. I tried blinking a few times but it didn't work. Coming to the conclusion that I was blindfolded, I began to internally freak out.

Suddenly, I felt myself falling, but before I could scream, I landed on something soft. A bed? No. A couch? Yeah, most likely a couch.

The boys were talking, probably assuming that I was still asleep.

“She slept through the 10 hour flight to London and she's still not awake yet! I think we might of gave her a little too much, don't you think?” One of the boys said. He actually sounded concerned, which was surprising.

So I'm in London, which means I'm no longer in the U.S. This can't be good.

Suddenly, the blindfold was removed from my eyes and I squinted to try to get used to the light. The five boys were standing in front of me, arms crossed. With a pounding headache, I tried to stand up, only to be roughly pushed back down by one of the boys. Louis, I think. I don't remember his name but he's the tan one with the black hair. Maybe Zach? Yeah that's right, it was Zach.

“Ugh...” I groaned and held my head in my hand to try and lessen the pain. Nope, didn't work.

“Come on, babe. Let's go eat.” He said quietly and offered a hand. I ignored it and shrunk away from him, getting as far away as possible. I brought my knees to my chest and buried my face in them. One of the boys groaned before they grabbed my arms and throw me over his shoulder.

“Put me down!!” I shrieked and pounded at his back.

“Shut it!” He hissed before landing a sharp smack on my butt. I immediately stopped what I was doing, not wanting to anger him more.

Finally, I was roughly put into a chair in what seemed to be their kitchen. A plate of spaghetti was placed in front of me. Looking up, I saw all the boys seated around the table, already eating their dinner.

I just stared at my plate, too scared to eat anything that they had given me. For all I know, it could be drugged or poisoned. And even if it wasn't, I have no idea if these boys wash their hands.

I slowly picked up my fork and stated picking at the food. One of the boys growled from beside me, “If you don't start eating in 30 seconds, I'm gonna shove all the food down your throat myself.” Turning to my side, I saw that it was curly. Like I said, I'm bad with names.

Sighing, I twisted the noddle around my fork, slowly brought it to my mouth to blow it off, then carefully placed it in my mouth. I chewed cautiously, making sure there were no odd flavors in it. Finally deciding that it wasn't dangerous, I swallowed it.

It wasn't until now when I realized that all the boys were watching me. I nervously looked down at my hands to avoid any eye contact.

“So, Riley, tell us about yourself.” Justin Bieber hair with the brown eyes said.

“What do you want to know?” I asked, quietly, trying not to upset any of them.

“Well, how was your home life? What grade were you in? What's your favorite thing to do? You know, stuff like that.” Nigal replied with a mouth full of spaghetti, which, by the way, was very disgusting.

“Yeah sure, but can you guys tell me your names one more time?” I asked, slightly embarrassed that I had already forgotten their names.

“Sure babe, I'm Harry.” Curly said before motioning to the other boys,

“That's Zayn,” hey, Zach's close to Zayn, so I almost got his name right.

“That's Liam.” Or as I like to call him, Justin Beiber hair.

“Niall.” I prefer Nigal.

“And that's Louis.” Hmm, I hadn't thought of a nickname for him yet.

I nodded, going over the names in my head. Harry, Zayn, Liam, Niall, and Louis. Simple enough.

“So now will you answer our questions?” Cu-Harry asked.

“Ummm I was a Sophomore in high school. I like playing basketball and field hockey. I also liked babysitting because I'm really good with little kids.” I said with a smile, remembering all the good times I had when doing those things.

“What about your home life, love? You forgot to answer that question.” Zach said before taking another bite of spaghetti.

My cheeks turned red and I looked back down at my barely eaten food, “I d-don't really wanna t-talk about that.”

Curly scoffed before yelling, “We don't care what you want and want you don't! Just answer the god damn question, will ya?!”

I almost lost it when he said that. He sounded as if it were no big deal, as if it were any of his business. Before I could scream at him or try to run away, I remembered that these boys own me, and they can easy hurt me if I do anything to piss them off.

But I knew I couldn't tell them. It was business. My own, personal business. None of them had the right to know anything.

I felt my anger bubbling up inside of me and before I could stop it, I turned to the rest of the boys and screamed, “No! You all don't need to know! I'm not telling you guys anything!!”

They all looked slightly taken back, but only for a second. Zayn suddenly march over and pulled me out of my seat. He pushed me into a wall and roughly grabbed my shoulders.

“I've had enough of your attitude, little girl. I think we might need to punish you to make sure you know your place.” He growled, his face only inches away from mine.

He grabbed my arm and threw me towards Harry, who caught me right before I hit the ground. He looked up at Zayn, confusion written all over his face.

“She snapped at you, you get to punish her.” Zayn explained with a shrug.

Harry's confused look turned into a maniacal grin. He grabbed a tight hold of my arm and dragged me upstairs.

I immediately began to freak out. I was shaking, terrified of what he was planning to do with me.

He roughly pulled me down a long hallway until we stopped in front of a door. He quickly opened it and pushed me inside, the he turned around to lock the door.

We were in a bedroom, his bedroom most likely. I did not like where this was going.

He turned around and shoved me down onto the bed. Almost immediately, he started making love-bites on the side of my neck. I was already crying at this point.

“No, please stop! I'm sorry!” I said through my tears.

He let out a low growl, “Shut it!” He snapped.

He quickly got rid of all my clothes with a bit of a struggle since I was constantly twisting and turning. I was completely horrified at what he was doing. Obviously, I'm a virgin and I had not planned for my virginity to be taken from me so quickly.

Without warning, he shoved two fingers in my lady part. I shrieked from the pain it got me. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to make it all go away. I wanted it to all be gone.

“Come on, babe. I know you like it.” He whispered seductively in my ear. I ignored it as best I could, but it was nearly impossible.

My tears started rolling down my cheeks as I tried to think of a happier time. My first basketball game. The first time I went on a date with a boy. When I had received an award from my middle school as 'most dedicated student of the year'. But none of them helped. I could still feel the terrible pain coming from my lower region.

“Are you ready for me babe?” He asked, his dick positioned at my entrance. I gasped and shook my head vigorously from side to side.

“Well, isn't that just too bad?” He mumbled before shoving his full length inside me. The noise that came out of me was ungodly. It sounded like someone toke a cat and cut off it's tail.

“Take it out!! Please!” I sobbed, but Harry just pulled my head into his chest to muffle my cries. “I can't take it anymore, Harry, please!! It hurts so bad!” I shrieked at him, hoping he would just pull it out. But obviously, he didn't.

He began to thrust, painfully. I couldn't take it anymore.

I looked down to where we were connected. The first thing I saw was blood, causing me to black out.


	4. Soldier

“Do you think she's okay?”

“How should I know, Haz?!”

“This is bad. This is reeeaaally bad.”

I could faintly hear these voices as I slowly gained consciousness. They continued to argue for a bit so I just tuned them out. My head was pounding and I was laying on something soft. I'm about 95% sure it was a bed, if not a couch.

I tried to remember what had happened last night that caused me to pass out. Let's see, yesterday I woke up in London, ate spaghetti, but then something else happened...

What was it?

I groaned and rolled over onto my side, frustrated at myself that I couldn't remember something so simple.

“Guys, shut it she's waking up!!” One of the boys screamed at the rest. I sat up slowly and looked up at the five boys. I took a look at my surroundings to find out that I was in a strangely familiar room on a very familiar bed. Something about this room made me sick though. Why?

I squeezed my eyes shut and tried hard to remember what happened. The fact that I didn't know was really bugging me.

Then, it hit me like a ton of bricks.

I was raped.

Raped by one of the monsters standing in front of me.

My eyes snapped open and I let out a loud gasp. I started backing up on the bed to try and get as far away from them as possible. Tears started rolling down my face as I started to hyperventilate. They looked over at one another with confused and slightly guilty expressions.

Harry slowly began to walk towards me as I was trying to get even farther from him. Eventually, my back hit the headrest on the bed. I couldn't go any further. He reached out his hand to comfort me in some way, but I wanted him no where near me.

“Get the fuck away from me! Don't touch me!!” I screamed at him before I could stop myself.

He quickly raised his hand and brought it across my face leaving a stinging sensation on my cheek. That bastard slapped me!

“Don't ever talk to one of us like that!” He yelled at me, raising his hand to slap me again. Before he could though, another hand grabbed his wrist.

“Stop, mate. She's had enough for one day.” Niall said calmly before releasing Harry's hand. Harry glared at him, then at me, then at Niall again.

“I'm going out.” He said quickly before marching out of the room and slamming the door behind him.

Zayn rolled his eyes before cautiously walking towards me and taking a seat on the bed. He watched me intently while I just stared back. We continued this for a few minutes before Zayn broke the awkward silence.

“How you doing, babe?” He asked with an emotionless expression. It's almost like he didn't care, which was probably true.

Last nights memories flooded back into my head once again. I suddenly felt sick to my stomach and extremely light headed. Before it was too late, I jumped up and ran to the bathroom in Harry's bedroom. I made a beeline to the toilet and as soon as I lifted up the lid, I throw up all that was in my stomach.

The four remaining boys were quick to follow me into the restroom. They all kept their distance, not wanting to be anywhere near me and my vomit. As soon as I was sure I was done, I flushed the toilet and sat against the wall.

Liam slowly made his way over to me and crouched down to my level. He tried to rub my back but I scooted away from him.

“I said don't touch me! I hate you!” I snapped, but then regretted it soon after. Liam's expression appeared to be slightly hurt for a second until it melted into anger.

“And we said not to talk to us like that! Besides you don't hate us.” Liam responded. The last part sounded more like a question than a statement.

“I hate you!” I repeated, louder this time.

“No you don't!” Niall snapped, suddenly joining in on our conversation.

“I swear to God I hate you.” I replied through gritted teeth. It came out sounded like a growl, a noise that even scared me.

“Enough!” Louis yelled. He quickly made his way over to me and roughly grabbed my arm, pulling me to my feet. He dragged me out of the bathroom and made his way down the hall.

He stopped at a door and quickly opened it before throwing me inside. Slamming the door behind him, he then made his way over to me before slamming me into a the wall.

“How long is it going to take for you to understand that your ours? You DON'T talk to us like that! You're nothing but a worthless slut and that's all your ever going to be!” He yelled, his face only inches away from mine. He threw me to the ground before turning around and making his way to the door.

Right as he was going to walk out the door, he turned around and said, “I'll be back later to deal with you properly. Until then, stay here and don't touch anything.”

He then walked out and slammed the door behind him. I heard his pounding foot steps make their way down the hall.

I slowly curled myself into a ball and buried my face in my knees. It was in that moment that I knew I was never going to be the same girl ever again.

I will never play field hockey again. I will never see the inside of my school again. I will never be happy again.

I finally broke down and sobbed. The life I knew was officially over, and this new life was the one I had to except. I was no longer the girl with no father who's mother doesn't care about her. I was no longer the captain of the basketball team or the kid that got and A on every math and science test. I was no longer the girl who was abused by her mother's boyfriend.

I was the girl who's mother sold her to five teenaged boys. The girl that's going to be used for sex on a day to day basis. I was going to be a toy, a doll, a puppet.

But before anything, I was going to be a soldier.

They won't break me. I will be strong.


	5. Unclean

I've been locked in Louis's room for about 2 to 3 hours now. I was honestly terrified of what he was planning on doing to me. Actually, terrified was an understatement. I was more like mortified

A creak came from the door as it slowly opened. I was pressed against the wall in horror, scared out of my mind at what was bound to become.

Louis peeked his head in a gave me a small smile, which left me utterly confused. He slowly walked in and quietly closed the door behind him. He had a plate in his hand that held two pieces of pizza that was mostly likely meant for me.

When he finally got over to me, he crouched down so that he was at my level. Placing the food in front of me, he leaned back and sat more comfortably. I looked skeptically at the pizza, then at him, then to the pizza again.

He let out a slightly aggravated sigh and said, “You've barely eaten anything in two days, babe. We don't want you to starve now, do we?” He said with a small, kind smile on his face.

“Why are you being nice to me?” I asked suddenly. His smile dropped and he turned his gaze down to his hands. He sighed again before answering, “The boys and I think that you do deserved a punishment, but we just want you to feel semi welcomed before we try anything else.” He paused and looked at me, “Now eat before you get sick. I'm pretty sure you not eating is the reason you threw up earlier today.” He said a bit more sternly.

Just for the record, I didn't throw up because I didn't eat. I threw up because the memories of what happened the night before made me feel disgusted in myself, but it's not like I was going to tell Louis that.

I sighed softly before picking up on of the pizzas and carefully taking a bite. Not bad. This is some quality pizza if I do say so myself.

Before I knew it, I scarfed down both the pieces in a matter of minutes. I glanced up at Louis, who was smirking back at me.

“I knew you were hungry.” He slowly got up and walked over to his bed, “Well, let's get this over with.” He said before taking off his shirt.

I stared at him, confused, “Get what over with?” I asked, scared to know what the answer was.

He scoffed before replying, “You're punishment. You didn't think we'd just let what happened today slide, did you?”

Oh god no. Please no!! I can't have this happen to me again. I looked over at Louis in horror before I made a dash to the door. Unfortunately, Louis is much faster then I am. He grabbed my arm and roughly dragged me back inside the room.

He slammed the door behind it and locked it shut so he wouldn't have any unwanted visitors. Grabbing me by my shoulders, he threw me down onto his bed and quickly climbed on top of me.

His lips slammed into mine as he roughly shoved his tongue in my mouth. It was then when I realized that fighting him would be useless. He was going to use me the same way Harry had.

The kiss was broken for a second when he took the chance to rid me of all my clothes. His gaze trailed up and down my body hungrily before he attached his mouth to one of my breasts. I yelped at the sudden contact and bit my lip to prevent me from screaming.

He stopped suddenly and thrusted two fingers into my clit, moving them quickly in and out. Before I could stop myself, I moaned out of pleasure.

Wait, what, pleasure?!?! No no no no no, I can't be enjoying this. I'm pretty sure this could be classified as rape and I'm fucking ENJOYING it?!

While I was lost in my thoughts, Louis shoved his dick inside me. I screamed as the familiar pain overtook me. He kept thrusting for a few minutes before he pulled out quickly. I looked up at him confused but certainly not disappointed.

“Don't want you to get pregnant.” He replied in a rush before quickly running over to the bathroom to 'finish his business'.

“Yuck.” I mumbled to myself. I quickly grabbed my clothes off the floor and put them on. Right as I was about to leave the room, I heard Louis shout from the bathroom, “Go to your room and take a shower! We're going to go shopping in a bit!”

“Ok!” I responded and just as I was about to leave again, I remembered something. “Louis! Which rooms mine?!” I yelled so he could hear me through the door.

“Down the hall, second door on your right!” I nodded and made my way out of his room and down the hall.

I opened the door that Louis had told me led to my room. I opened it slowly, partially scared for what would lie behind the door. I let out a sigh of relieve when I noticed it was an empty. No bed, no dresser, no anything. There were two separate doors though. One I was assuming was my bathroom and the other was probably a closet.

I walked over to the first door and opened it slowly. I gasped and my mouth fell in awe at the sight in fount of me.

It was a closet filled with what seemed to be really expensive clothes. These boys had to be rich or something. What was it they do again? Now that I think of it, they never mentioned what they do for a living. I shrugged and pulled out an outfit that I thought looked cute before walking over to the other door. (Riley's outfit: http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=60061177)

I opened the door to reveal a very elegant looking bathroom. It's walls were painted a cream color and the shower curtain matched. It was absolutely beautiful.

I walked over to the shower and turned it on so the water could heat up. I quickly stripped off my clothes before kicking them to the side.

I glared at them in disgust. I was wearing those clothes for two days straight. In those two days, I was sold, beaten, and raped. Needless to say that I never wanted to see the clothes ever again. Maybe the boys would let me burn them, or give them to some homeless kid.

Once I was sure the water was warm, I stepped in and closed the certain. I grabbed the shampoo and immediately began to scrub it through my hair. Leaning back to let it all rinse out, I felt a sudden wave of anxiety wash over me. I snapped my head up and began to breath weird.

I was in a state of panic when I grabbed the body wash and began to scrub it all over me. I rubbed and rubbed until my skin felt raw, but it wasn't enough. I felt so dirty, so unclean, so disgusting. I scrubbed and scrubbed and scrubbed but the filth wouldn't go away.

I threw my head back and screamed in frustration. Why couldn't I get clean?!

I finally gave up and sat down in the tub, letting the water fall on top of me. My knees were brought to my chest and I buried my face in them as I began to sob.

Things are just going to get worse from here, aren't they?


	6. Nowhere To Go

I finally got out of the shower after almost 30 minutes of scrubbing my skin until it was raw. I wrapped a big, fluffy towel around my body before stepping out onto the tiled floor. Glancing at my reflection in the mirror, I gasped loudly. The reflection of the girl staring back at me was someone I didn’t even recognize.

My once tanned, beautiful skin was now paler, scratched and bruised. My light blonde hair fell wet and lifeless around my shoulders. My eyes had large bags under them and my lips were chapped and pale.

This wasn’t me. Well, it wasn’t who I used to be.

I let go of the towel and watched it pool by my feet. As quickly as I could, I put on the outfit that I had picked out earlier. I put my hair in a ponytail, not even bothering to dry it.

I inspected how I looked in the mirror before walking out of the bathroom and into my empty room.

Striding into the middle of the room, I came to a sudden stop. I never realized how big the room actually was. It might even be bigger than my old house was.

Okay, that was an over exaggeration. It still was really big though, big enough to fit another room.

I was almost excited to get to buy things to fill it up. Like a new bed, dresser, posters, paint, desk, lamps, ect.

I almost thought it would be fun to go shopping today, but then again, I was with the five boys who abuse me. The boys who use me as their own personal toy.

I sighed and finally made my way out of the room and into the living room, where everyone else was.

I stood by the entrance, not wanting to come in yet and face them. They all had their attention glued to the T.V. ‘That 70’s Show’ was on, the episode when Fez finally gets laid. I always loved that show; it was always one of my favorites.

I forgot where I was for a second and continued to watch the T.V. and when Eric cracked another wise guy thing to say and Red threated to shove his foot up his ass, I laughed.

It wasn’t a loud laugh, probably just a giggle, but it was loud enough to get their attention. They all turned towards me, and I looked back at them.

Harry stood up and stretched a bit before coming towards me. He shot me a small smile, which was odd considering that it, was him.

“Let’s get going, shall we?” He said before grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the house and into his car.

“Aren’t the other boys coming?” I asked out of curiosity. He chuckled a bit before answering.

“Nope, it’s just us two. The boys thought you wouldn’t mind.” We finally reached the car and he opened the passenger seat, motioning for me to climb in. Once we were both in, he quickly pulled out of the drive way and zoomed down the street.

There’s was an eerie silence for a good 15 minutes before I decided to break it.

“Why aren’t the other boys coming?” I asked quietly, turning to face him. He kept his eyes on the road before answering.

“They were pretty tired. Plus, they said that they trust you enough to only go shopping with one of us.”

“Trust me?”

“Yeah, trust you. As in they don’t think you’ll do something stupid like escape.” He said with a smirk plastered on his face, like he was remembering some private joke.

“But what if I do escape? What will happen then?” I asked, deciding to push my limits. He just scoffed before turning the car into the mall parking lot.

“Where would you go? ‘Cause there isn’t many other options for you.” He said with slight amusement in his voice.

I just nodded slowly, letting his answer sink in. Truth is, he was probably right. My mom obviously didn’t want me. I haven’t seen my dad in years, so for all I know, he’s probably dead.

We walked into the mall entrance, making our way to the furniture store. I let Harry pick out all the furniture while I was too lost in my thoughts.

Leaving now would be so easy. I could run out of the mall when he had his back turned and hitch-hike to a far off place in England. I didn’t need to live with anyone, I’d be just fine on my own. Maybe learn how to live on the streets.

“Riley!” I was suddenly awoken from my thoughts by a sudden yell. I looked over to see Harry looking at me with annoyance written all over his face.

“Didn’t you hear me calling you the first 500 times?!” He snapped at me.

“N-no, sorry. I was thinking.” I stuttered a bit while answering. He sighed loudly before grabbing my arm and pulling me to a different part of the store.

“You can pick out some stuff for your room. I’ll be back in a minute and don’t you dare try to do anything foolish.” He threatened me before striding off to a different part of the store.

My mouth hung open in shock. Did he really leave me alone in the mall? Where I could escape as easily as 1-2-3.

Without even thinking about it twice, I ran out of the store. I ran down the main part of the mall, past all of the town’s favorite stores. I would occasionally bump into some people, but I didn’t even have the time to apologize.

I finally burst out the front doors and ran about ten steps until I ran into someone.

“That was very naughty, little girl.” A harsh voice whispered loudly in my ear. I slowly turned around and was met by the eyes of Zayn Malik.

Oh, so they trusted me, huh? Trust me, my ass.


	7. A Better Punishment

We just stood there for a few minutes, neither of us moving or saying a word. He looked furious and his grip on my arm was so tight, it felt as though my arm were breaking. All I could do was look back at him, and try not to show how much pain I was really in.

Suddenly, Harry burst through the front gates of the mall, with about 4 bags in each hand. The rest of the boys followed closely behind. So, the boys didn’t really trust me yet, I guess this was just a test to see if I wouldn’t escape when I had a chance.

Well, fuck you too, boys.

Harry shot me a glare before mumbling, “Let’s go to the car.”

He quickly made his way over to the car that brought us here, while the other boys and I went to a van that they must have drove here in. Harry dropped all of the bags in the truck of his car before slamming it close.

He strode over to where Zayn and I stood, before grabbing my arm and pulling me away from Zayn’s tight grip. If I thought Zayn’s grip was tight, then I had another thing coming. Harry’s grip felt as if he was going to pull my arm out of its socket.

Harry opened the passenger door and quickly shoved me in before locking the doors and striding over to wear all the other boys stood. They talked for some time, about me no doubt, before the other boys went into their van and Harry came back to the car.

“Oh, you’re really going to get it now.” Harry snapped as soon as he got into the car and shut the door. He started the car and began driving before continuing.

“Did you really think you could escape that easily?!” He yelled, causing me to flinch. I looked at my shoes to avoid looking over at him. I slowly shook my head and held back the tears that were threatening to fall.

“You wouldn’t have escaped even if we weren’t there. We have ways of finding people, you know. You’ll never be able to escape us.” He growled. I gasped quietly so he wouldn’t hear me.

Was it bad that I was genuinely terrified of these boys? Especially Harry, he’s fucking creepy. Then Louis because, you know, he raped me. Then Zayn because he always looks like he’s about to hit me or something. Niall and Liam haven’t done anything yet that would make me not like them.

Don’t get me wrong, I hate all these so-called men. There’s just some that I hate more than others.

After maybe 10 minutes, we pulled back into the drive way of the large house. I was already dark out so I was guessing it was probably about 10 p.m.

Harry quickly got out of his seat and slammed the door before coming around to my side of the car. Before he could, I quickly opened my door and hopped out. I turned and looked back towards the street to see a van pull in beside Harry’s car. The rest of the boys jumped out of the van and stalked over to where Harry and I were standing.

“Go to the living room, now!” Zayn snapped at me and point to the front door of the house. I turned around and quickly walked into the house then into the living room. I took a seat on one of the three couches and looked at my hands. My pink nail polish was chipping and there were some scratches on my knuckles. Interesting…

The boys all came charging into the living room after maybe 5 minutes. They all looked incredibly pissed, as if someone just peed all over their waffles. Without thinking, I giggled quietly to myself at my little joke.

“Oh, so you think this is funny?!” Liam snapped at me, “Well, we’ll just see how funny it is when I’m through with you. My room, now.” He growled at me and pointed up the stairs. Funny, Zayn did the exact same thing not 10 minutes ago.

I got up and quickly made my way up the stairs and into the room that said ‘Liam’ on the door. Aw, how sweet! They labeled their rooms for me! Note the sarcasm.

I opened the door and sat down on his bed, waiting for him to come in. He did after another 3 or so minutes. He slammed the door behind him and walked quickly over to the bed.

“Take off your trousers, now!” He snapped.

“Why, so you can rape me? No thanks pal.” I said and crossed my arms over my chest while looking away.

“Oh please, there’s other ways of disciplining you.” He smirked and sat down next to me. “I’m not going to ask you again, girly.”

I sighed before standing up and taking off my pants and throwing them to the other side of the room.

“Now what?” I mumbled.

“Bend over my knees.” He said with a serious face.

Oh god, he had to be joking. No way was I going to do that! What was he going to do, spank me? For his information, I’m no longer five.

“I’m giving you three seconds to bend over my knees or trust me you will wish that you never existed.” He threatened in a low growl.

I gulped before awkwardly placing myself over his knee. He held onto my waist and began to lay harsh smacks on my backside. I yelped at every single one. By the time he hit 30, I began to beg him to stop.

“STOP! PLEASE, I WON’T RUN AWAY AGAIN! JUST STOP!” I screamed through my sobs. This was torture, I swear.

“Are. You. Ever. Going. To. Do. Something. Stupid. Like. That. Again?” He hissed between every smack. All I could do was weakly shake my head and continue to sob. After 10 minutes, he finally stopped before pulling me up onto his lap.

I leaned my head against his chest and tried to calm myself down. He gently rubbed my back for a few minutes before he carefully sat me on his bed. I laid down on my stomach and pressed my face into his pillow. Ew, it smells like him. Well, I guess he doesn’t smell that bad.

He quietly walked out of the room and closed the door behind him, leaving me by myself. I had finally stopped crying and fell asleep on his bed.

To be honest, that was a much better punishment than what they had been doing. Maybe Liam’s someone I can trust. But, then again, I can’t let my guard down so quickly. There’s always a little bit of evil in everyone.


	8. What's One Direction?

I woke up the next morning to the sound of birds and the sun shining down on me through the window. That’s odd. The setting is so not fitting my current situation. I opened my eyes slowly and tried to get the adjusted to the light before I sat up.

I hissed at the sudden pain given to my backside. It felt like it was being burnt by the fiery depths of Hell. Okay, so maybe I was being just a tad bit over dramatic, but I think giving my current situation, I was allowed to be.

I slowly got up and out of Liam’s room, before he could walk back in. I made my way down the hall and into my room so that I could take a shower.

Once I opened the door to my room, I gasped. It was one of the most beautiful rooms I’ve ever seen! Not that I’ve seen many nice bedrooms before but I assume you all know what I mean. (Riley’s room: http://cdn.decoist.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/07/brown-and-yellow-teen-girls-bedroom.jpg)

I smiled and walked into my bathroom and quickly closed the door behind me. I turned the water in the shower on as high as it could go and stepped in as soon as it was warm enough. I stood there for a bit, just letting the water relax my sore muscles. I finally decided to quickly wash my hair, my body and shave before stepping out and drying off.

I wrapped the towel around my body and kept it tucked under my shoulders. Staring blankly at my reflection in the mirror, I inspected myself.

My shoulder bones were very visible and looked as though they could poke through my skin. My hair grew duller and my eyes sunk in slightly. When was the last time I ate? It couldn’t have been that long ago.

Well, when I was with my mom, I would go days without eating because that would be one of her ways of punishing me. Maybe that’s why I’m so skinny and look so unhealthy. But I looked more alive before I came here. I have no idea why since my life here was only a tad worse than what it was like at my mother’s.

Maybe there is something good about this place; I would never have to see my mother or her abusive boyfriend ever again.

I smiled as I thought of this and quickly exited the bathroom. I looked into the large wardrobe and picked out an outfit to wear. (Riley’s outfit: http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=61583616) Hey, that’s another thing I like about this place; they have good clothes.

I put on a beanie over my still damp hair and some high top converse. I also put on a watch I found just for fun. I looked at myself in the mirror, shrugged, and then made my way down the stairs.

Once I walked into the kitchen, I was shocked to see that Niall was the only one there. I was half expecting to see either all the boys, or none of them. I smiled and made my way over to Niall, who was eating a bowl of cereal.

I sat on a stool beside him and offered a small smile which he kind of returned. Well, if you call a grunt that acknowledges your existence a way of smiling back, then yeah he returned the smile.

“Hey, I’ve been meaning to ask you all something but I’ve kept forgetting.” I said, trying to break the awkward silence. He nodded, signaling for me to continue. “How the hell do you guys have so much money?”

My question seemed to surprise him. “You mean you don’t know?” He asked in his thick, Irish accent. “No, should I?” I asked, confused. How was I supposed to know where the get all their money from? What am I, a physic?

“We’re One Direction.” He said slowly, as if it were the most obvious thing ever.

“Who?” I asked, even more confused now.

“You mean you really don’t know?” He asked, confused as well.  
I slowly shook my head no, and he just sighed in slight annoyance.

“Well, I and the lads are in a band, One Direction. This happens to be the biggest boy band of this century. It all started with the x factor…” He continued to tell me the whole story of their band, using the internet to help him explain.

Finally, after probably an hour, I knew everything I needed to about One Direction.

Niall sighed and leaned against the counter, rubbing the sides if his head. “That was a lot harder than it should have been. I still don’t know how you didn’t about us for that long.”

I shrugged and replied, “Well, my mom never could afford wifi and I didn’t talk too much to people at school. Other than that I have no idea. I must have been living under some rock.”

He laughed at my joke when suddenly; all the boys came into the kitchen. They looked at us weird since Niall and I were still laughing.

“Riley, we wanted to talk to you about something.” Liam said suddenly, “Tomorrow, you’re going to have your first day at your new school!”

I suddenly stopped laughing and looked at him, shocked.

“Wait…what?”


	9. First Day of School

“Wait....what?” I asked, stupidly. Zayn just rolled his eyes before replying, “It’s against the law to keep you out of school until your 16. So, you’ll be starting school tomorrow.”

Still shocked, I just nodded. Honestly, I was fucking excited. School means I can make new friends, try out for their basketball and field hockey teams, and most importantly, spend 7 hours away from these freaks.

I grinned from ear to ear and did something I’ve never done before; squeal. That’s right, I, Riley Anne Martar, squealed.

They attention all turned to me after I made the god-awful noise. I just blushed and looked at my feet, muttering a sorry.

They all just rolled their eyes and started a new conversation while I continued to think about how fun school will be. Man, I can’t wait until tomorrow.

The Next Day…

I woke up fairly early the next morning, excited for my first day of school. I hopped out of my bed and looked at my alarm clock by my bed. 6:28. Hmmm, only two more hours until school starts. Let’s see, that’s enough time for a shower, pick out clothes, eat breakfast, and maybe watch T.V or something.

I took a long shower, making sure to wash all my body parts thoroughly. Then, I blow dried my hair and brush my teeth. I put my hair up in a sloppy bun and went to go get changed. (Riley’s outfit: http://www.polyvore.com/rileys_first_day_school/set?id=61593366)

I made my way downstairs and sat down at the dining table. There were various cereals on the table next to a bowl, spoon, and a gallon of milk.

I choose cheeros and started eating slowly. Where were all the boys? It was about 8 now and someone left out the cereal so it’s not like they weren’t awake. Oh well, the less time I see them, the better.

Just when I stopped thinking about them, all five boys came stumbling down the steps, looking half asleep. Well, all besides Harry, who was wide awake.

“Mornin’” I greeted them with a smile. I got a bunch of grunts in return and one ‘good morning’ from, you guessed it, Harry.

“Did you eat breakfast already?” Liam questioned, looking through the cereals to find one to eat.

“Yup.” I responded, popping the p. Zayn came over and handed me a black Jansport backpack before walking off and looking for something to eat.

Curious, I began to search through the backpack. Inside, I found a binder, a notebook, a planner, and gym clothes that said ‘St. Peters High School’. I put all the stuff back into the bag before checking the time again.

“Oh shit!” I exclaimed, seeing that it was already 8:17 and school starts and 8:30.

“Don’t cuss around us, little girl!” Louis snapped before turning his attention back towards the T.V.

“I have to go!” I exclaimed.

“Relax.” Harry said calmly. “We’ll leave now. Get in the car; I’ll meet you there in a second.”

I nodded before grabbing my backpack and heading to his car. I sat in the passenger seat and waited for Harry to come. After another 5 minutes, Harry rushed to the car and sat in the driver’s seat.

“Sorry,” He apologized, “I couldn’t find my keys.” I nodded and he started the car and zoomed down the streets. I began to tap my foot and look out the window. I was so nervous that I thought I was going to have a panic attack.

“Calm down. We’re here.” Harry said angrily. Before I could get out of the car, Harry grabbed my arm roughly and brought his face to my ear.

“If you try to do anything stupid today, your ass is grass, got it?” He whispered menacingly. I nodded and he shoved a piece of paper at me. “This is your schedule. Now hurry before you’re late.”

I hurried out of the car and into the school. The hallways were packed and everyone was talking to their friends.

Bing!

I jumped as the loud bell rang overhead. I shook it off and headed to my first period class which was algebra. Great, the subject I’m worst at. I found the classroom and went up to the teacher at the front desk.

I slowly approached them, not wanting to distract her from grading papers. At least, that’s what it looked like she was doing.

“Excuse me?” I asked quietly as soon as I reached her desk. Her head snapped up and she smiled at me warmly, “Can I help you with something?” She asked in her thick British accent while taking off her glasses.

“Uhm, yes, I’m new and it says I’m in your class and I don’t know where to sit.” I stumbled, nervously. She chuckled before answering, “Don’t be nervous sweetheart. You can have a seat right next to Alaina.” She said, pointing to a girl with long, strawberry blond hair in glasses, sitting in the back of the room.

I nodded before walking over and sitting next to the Alaina girl. She looked up and smiled warmly. “Are you new?” She asked.

“Huh? Oh yeah, I am.” I mumbled, smiling back at her. Her mouth fell open before saying, “You’re American! Oh, I’ve always wanted to meet an American! Say something else!” She exclaimed, excitedly.

“Ummm, biscuits? Hair nets? IPod? Juice boxes?” I said awkwardly, not really knowing what else to say.

“Fascinating…” She said in awe. “You should come sit with me and my friend Aryana during lunch!” She said. “Please, please, please, pretty please?!” She asked, clasping her hands together in a mock beg.

I laughed and nodded, “Yeah, I’ll eat lunch with you guys.”

“Yay! Thank you!” She exclaimed, giving me a hug. “Just to warn you, Aryana’s a bit clueless, so don’t be alarmed if she asks you something stupid. Oh, and we have a little bit of odd conversations, but not too bad.” She said with a grin from ear to ear. I laughed again and nodded.

“I don’t mind, really. I’m just glad I’ll have a place to sit.” I said.

“Oh, you’ll have no problem with that. People here love kids with American accents, but don’t get mixed in with the wrong people. Aryana and I are the perfect people for you.” She said before our teacher, Mrs. Albert, yelled at us to pay attention.

Oh yeah, school is definitely going to be a lot of fun.


	10. After School

So school was….interesting? Yeah, let’s call it that; interesting. Almost everyone at school made me say the most random ass things ever, just so they could hear my so-called “exotic” accent. Weird right? Maybe that’s just what everyone in England is like. I honestly don’t know.

So I basically tried to stay with Alaina and Aryana most of the time because they were the only girls who weren’t annoying. Well, Aryana had her moments like when she asked if America was part of an Island or when she asked if I could speak English. Let’s just say she isn’t the sharpest crayon in the box.

Right now, I’m waiting outside of the school for one of the boys to come and pick me up. Why don’t I run away you may ask? Well, I was getting to that. If I try to escape on the first day they send me to school or give me just the tiniest bit of freedom, isn’t that kind of expected? They’d be able to find me in no time.

“Riley!” I snapped my head in the direction of the overly peppy voice. Aryana came up beside me and gave me a death-gripping hug. She finally pulled away so Alaina could come over and give me a much gentler hug.

“Hey guys.” I said with a smile after they were done hugging me. “What’s up?”

They both looked at each other confused before looking back at me.

“The sky?” Aryana said in a confused way. I looked at them dumbfounded before I finally explained. “No, ‘what’s up?’ is another way of asking ‘how’s it going?’ or ‘what are you up to?’. It’s not meant to be taken literally.” I said while holding back a laugh.

“Oh, then nothing, I guess…” Alaina said awkwardly. “So we need to ask you something!” She said a bit later, excitedly.

“Ok, what is it?” I replied, slightly distracted since I was looking out at the street for one of the boys’ cars.

“We were wondering if you wanted to come to Cindy Jordan’s Halloween party next week with us. Do you think your parents will let you?” Aryana asked hopefully.

Will my ‘parents’ let me? I doubt it because after the mall incident, they’ve been a bit iffy with me. But this could be the only way I can escape. Maybe move to Canada or something and stay with an elderly couple. I could convince them that I’m their granddaughter! Woah, I got really off track…

“Ummm, I don’t know guys, my uh-parents, are pretty strict.” Calling them parents was really weird. Are they considered my parents now? Oh god, I hope not.

“Aw, come on! Please?” Aryana begged. I gave her a small smile and replied with an ‘I’ll see’. She and Alaina left then to go home while I waited for someone to pick me up.

Just then, a familiar car pulled to the front of the school and I walked up to it. Great, I was almost hopping that they’d forget about me. Why didn’t anything go my way? Just once, it would be nice.

I got into the passenger seat and buckled up before I turned to see-

“Whoa…” I said, awestruck. It was Liam, but with no hair. “What happened to your head?” I asked, reaching out to touch his shaved hair, only to have my hand swatted away.

“None of your bloody business, that’s what!” He snapped, looking forward as he began to drive. I raised my hands in mock surrender.

“Jeez, I was just asking.” I mumbled but regretted it when I saw the look on his face. “Sorry.” I said quickly.

“Better be bloody sorry.” He muttered, still looking at the road. Well someone peed in his cheeros…

After maybe 15 or so minutes, we finally arrived home. I jumped out of the car, grabbed my backpack, and ran inside the house.

“Hey guys, I’m home!” I yelled out receiving a few, ‘hello’s and ‘shut up’s. Aren’t they lovely? –Insert eye roll here-

I walked into the living room which is where all the rest of the boys were hanging out. Their eyes were all glued to the T.V, all of them intensely watching an episode of Family Guy.

“Hey guys, can I ask you something?” I asked cautiously, referring to the Halloween party.

“Can’t you go do your homework or something?” Niall snapped, still not taking his eyes off the T.V.

“I was wondering if I could go to my friends Halloween party next week.” I said, totally ignoring Niall’s statement.

“Ha, yeah. Keep dreaming, baby girl.” Zayn chuckled, looking at me for a second before looking back at the T.V.

“Aw, come on, please? I’ll be good, I promise.” I practically begged, giving them the puppy-dog look.

“Not after what happened at the mall. Now go do your homework before you get one of us mad.” Zayn snapped, glaring at me.

I huffed and made my way up the stairs. “Dick heads.” I muttered.

“What was that?!” Zayn snapped, getting up from his seat on the couch.

Shit, did I say that too loud?

My thought was confirmed when Zayn stomped over, grabbed my arm and dragged me up the stairs to his room. God, Riley, what have you got yourself into?


	11. "Ours"

He stomped over a roughly grabbed my arm, dragging me up the stairs towards his room. I began to freak out, having a small clue of what was coming.

“No, please don’t! It was a joke, I was only joking! Hahaha, see?” I stumbled nervously, even adding a fake laugh at the end. He just ignored me and continued the small journey to his bedroom. Once we finally got there, he kicked open the door and threw me onto his bed.

“No no no no, please? I didn’t mean it, honestly.” I was panicking. I’m only 15 and I really didn’t want this to happen again. God, why am I so stupid sometimes?

He began to unbutton my jeans while he kissed my neck. When he finally managed to undo the button, he roughly pulled down my pants, throwing them across the room.

By this time, I was hysterically sobbing. I continued to squirm around to make it harder for him to get me undressed, but nothing worked. He ignored my pleas and my feeble attempts to get him to stop. There was no way in hell that he was stopping now.

He reached up and pulled my hair out of its messy bun and began to run his fingers through it while kissing my neck. When he reached my collar bone, he bit down hard and began to suck. The sound I made was almost inhuman. It sounded more like a dying whale then a scared girl.

He then tore off my shirt and discarded it elsewhere in the room. Next came my bra, which he threw in the same direction as my shirt.

Roughly, he began to fondle with my breast; squeezing and pitching the nipples until they were rock hard. Then, he attached his mouth to one and began to suck. For some odd reason, my body was uncontrollably enjoying this. He slowly removed my underwear and tossed it to the side.

“Please stop, I don’t want this!” I screamed at him, only to have him laugh in reply.

“If you don’t want this, then why are you so wet?” He asked, shoving his index finger into my clit. Man, I really hate my body. I began to hyperventilate when he began taking off his jeans and boxers.

“Please…” I quietly begged, but of course he didn’t listen. He roughly shoved his length into me, making my core stretch painfully. He didn’t even give me time to adjust to his size before he started thrusting.

“Stop!” I screamed as loud as I could. The pain was becoming unbearable and it felt as though I were being ripped in half.

“Shut up!” He snarled at me, before slapping me across the face. I let out a strangled gasp and felt a few tears fall from my eyes.

After what felt like hours of torture, though it must have been about ten minutes, he finally pulled out. He got up and pulled on his pants before walking over to me and gently kissed my forehead.

“Maybe that will teach you to respect us a bit.” He spat at me before his face grew gentle, “I don’t like punishing you Riley, but sometimes you give me no other choice.” He then left the room, giving me some time to redeem myself.

I slowly got off his bed, which caused shooting pains to go up my thighs. I hissed in pain as I walked around the room to pick up my cloths and carefully put them back on.

“Ugh, and I still have to do my homework!” I mumbled to myself, trying to forget about the recent events.

I treaded down the stairs until I finally reached the living room, which is where I left my backpack. None of the boys acknowledged my existence; they were still watching the TV. I sighed sadly before picking up my backpack and sitting down at the dining room table.

I opened my planner to see what homework I had when a small note slipped out. Curiously, I picked it up and unfolded it. Messy handwriting was sprawled across with a phone number written at the bottom. The note read;

“Hey American! Is it okay if I call you American? If not I guess I could just call you Riley.  
My name’s Ryan and I’m in your algebra class. I didn’t want to scare you away on your first day here, so I decided to write you a note. Though now that I think about it, a note is creepier then just coming up and talking to you….oh well! I was wondering if you would go to Cindy Jordan’s Halloween party with me. If not, I understand, but if you do then that would be fantastic! You can call me to let me know or you could just tell me at school. Well, see you tomorrow Riley! Or if you get this note tomorrow or if you never find it, then I guess I’ll just see you later.  
Yours Truly,  
Ryan  
P.S. You’re very pretty ;)”

Ryan…Ryan? Do I know a Ryan? Let’s see algebra class, that’s first period. How many boys are in that class? How many boys named Ryan? Oh, now I remember! Ryan’s that kid with the red curly hair and glasses!

Oh…that’s Ryan. He seemed nice, I guess, just a bit nerdy.

So, does everyone at this school go to that Halloween party? Must be a big deal or something. I wish the boys would let me go, I mean that would be the perfect time to escape.

That’s when the most brilliant idea hit me. I could sneak out! Like, climb through my window and run to the party.

I can pretend I’m sick and go to bed early, stuff a bunch of pillows and blankets under my bed sheets so it looks like a body’s under there. Then, climb through the window and go to the party. Once I’m at the party, I can tell Alaina and Aryana everything that happened with the boys and they can help me escape! This could work!

“What’s that?” A deep voice snapped me out of my trance. I looked up to see Harry looking at me, a confused look spread across his face.

“What’s what?” I asked. He sighed in an annoyed way before grabbing the note from my hand and reading it. I jumped up from the table and tried to get it away from him.

“Hey, that’s mine!” I yelled, reaching out to snatch it from his hands, only to have him turn and continue to read it. His face grew angrier and angrier by the second.

“What the hell’s this?!” He screamed at me. “You’re ours! You can’t throw yourself at boys and just expect it to be okay! What the hell do you think you’re doing?!”

“I’m not throwing myself at them! He just put it in my backpack! I never even talked to him before!” I yelled back at him. By now, all the rest of the boys were gathering around us. Harry glared at me before turning me around a giving me one slap on my bum. I yelped out in pain as he turned me around again.

“Don’t you EVER talk to me like that, got it?” He snapped. “One more thing like this and you won’t be going to school anymore. We’ll just homeschool you instead.”

“But that’s not fair!” I snapped only to have Harry smack my bum again. I mumbled a sorry, looking down at my feet.

“Better be. Now go finish your homework before you piss any of us off again.” Harry snapped, turning around and walking out of the kitchen, followed by the other boys.

I huffed and sat down at my seat, wincing slightly at the pain for my earlier punishment. Why do they have to be so unfair?


	12. Never See it Coming

Halloween came and went and for some reason whoever planned this oh-so-wonderful party, decided it was a good idea to have the party this weekend and not on Halloween. Oh well, some people are just different than others I suppose.

It’s now Sunday, and every day this week I’ve been extra good to try to convince the boys to let me go to the party. So far, it hasn’t worked out for me, but the party’s not until tonight and I might be able to convince them. There’s not a high chance, but it’s still plausible.

Right now, all of us, except for Zayn who went to go hang with his girlfriend, are in the living room watching some Christmas movie. Crazy, right? Only a few days after Halloween and we’re already getting in the Christmas mood. I asked them if we should get in the Thanksgiving mood first but of course, they had no idea what Thanksgiving is. Pft, British people, who needs them? Well, I’m assuming other British people but…you know what? Never mind.

Currently, I was being forced to sit in Harry’s lap, and I could feel his hard on. Gross. I turned to look at him and slowly he turned to meet my gaze.

“Something on your mind, baby?” He asked in an almost sweet way.

“Umm, yeah. I was kind of wondering if I could maybe go to that party tonight.” I mumbled, slightly scared to see what their reaction would be.

“Oh god, not this again! We already talked about this and the answer was no!” Liam cut in, in a rather rude way. Um, excuse Mr. Attitude but who asked you? Hmm, let’s see…oh yeah nobody.

“Aw, come on, please? I’ve been good all week and even if I try to run, it’s not like I can go anywhere.” I tried to reason with him.

“Don’t make me say it again, Riley Anne.” Liam snapped. Harry awkwardly cleared his throat before speaking.

“Can you all shut it; I’m trying to watch the film!” Louis explained in his famous sassy way, only to be ignored by the rest of us.

“I don’t think it would be a terrible thing if she went, Liam. She needs to socialize more often or else she might go mad.” Harry stated. Liam just sighed in an annoyed way but nodded.

“Fine, you can go, but if you even think of trying anything, you’ll wish you were never born.” Liam warned.

It’s not like that’s a threat or anything. I already wish I was never born. I’ve wished that practically my whole life.

“Thank you!” I exclaimed jumping out of Harry’s lap and making my way upstairs.

“No running in the house!” I faintly hear Liam scold me but I was already in my room. I flopped down on my bed and smiled like an idiot. This was the first high school party that I was invited to. Was I supposed to wear something nice or some in my costume? If I had to wear my costume, do I wear something that’s well slutty, or a normal Halloween costume?

Wait, do I even have a Halloween costume? Whatever, I’m just going to find something in my closet that will work. I hopped off the bed and skipped over to the closet. After opening the door, I peered inside to try to find something.

After minutes of internal debates, I finally decided to play it safe and just wear my white v-neck, black skinny jeans, black converse and my beanie. I know it’s not a costume or even a cute outfit, but if anyone asks I’ll just tell them that I’m a gay hipster or something. For Halloween, I mean, I won’t try to convince them that I am a real gay hipster.

I walked downstairs to see the boys still watching the movie. I cleared my throat to try to get their attention. Of course, that didn’t work, so I resorted to standing in front of the T.V to block their view.

They all groaned in protest and Niall threw some of his popcorn at me in a failed attempt to get me to move.

“What do you want, Riley?!” Louis snapped trying to see around my body to get a glimpse of the T.V.

“I was just coming down to tell you guys that I’m leaving now. You don’t need to drive me because the party’s literally down the street.” I explained to them in a calm way.

“Okay, bye!” Louis snapped, obviously not caring. I turned around and made my way to the front door only to be stopped by Harry.

“Wait a minute!” He said before jumping off the couch and running over to me, “I want to give you a hug goodbye.” He said with a small smile on his face.

I was slightly taken back by this, but when he wrapped his long arms around me, I couldn’t help but smile and return the hug. I smiled even larger when he kissed the top of my head.

“Bye baby, have fun.” He said when he pulled away.

“Thanks, love you. Bye!” I exclaimed before turning around and walking out the door.

Once I closed the front door behind me, I took a deep breath and started down the street. Phase one of my master plan of escaping completed. Now, I need to make it to the airport in time before the boys notice anything.

Yup, that’s right everyone, I’m getting the hell out of this place. When Harry was hugging me, an idea occurred to me. Instead of going to that lame ass party, I could just simply escape instead. Brilliant, huh? Also when Harry was hugging me, I reached into his back pocket and stole his wallet. Let’s just say that I’m a bit of an evil genius. Though, now I feel really guilty about doing this to Harry. If it were to any of the other boys, I would have been completely fine with it, but Harry kind of changed. He’s not as mean anymore and he was actually doing nice things to me.

But I have no time to feel bad now. All I need to focus on was getting to the airport, and fast.


	13. One Hell Straight to Another

When I began walking I realized how far-fetched my plan really was. I mean, I didn’t even know what times the plane leaves or where I would even go or do when I get there. Sure, there is still the small aching pain that begs me to get as far away from these boys as possible, but maybe I should do it when I have an actual plan.

So, despite the constant bickering going inside of my mind, I decided to just go to the dumb Halloween party. I huffed and began to make my way to the giant house a block away from the home I had been forced to live in.

Once I got there, I saw just how crazy it was and that I was not dressed for the occasion. It turns out that this was actually a costume party. Just my luck.

The music coming from the house was blasting so loud that you could almost see the windows shake. Kids were dancing around, looking like a bunch of idiots and some kids who probably weren’t invited were throwing T.P and eggs all over her house. A few couples were making out with each other and other teens were sitting in circles smoking pot.

I cautiously made my way to her front door, trying not to bump into any of the crazy kids outside of the house. When I finally made my way to the front door, I opened it slowly to see that it wasn’t even locked.

The inside of the house was even more insane then the outside. Trash literally covered the floor while teens were either dancing to the loud music or drowning booze. I made my way through the mass of people, trying to find someone that I recognized.

Having no luck, I took a seat on one of the couches next to a couple who were making out too an extreme. I fought back the urge to vomit as I scooted as far away from them as possible.

“Riley?” I heard a vaguely familiar deep voice call. I looked up confused to see a kid with curly red hair and glasses. He was dressed as some weird knight or something like that. I took me a bit to put a name with the face, but then it hit me. It was Ryan, the boy who had asked me out to the party a couple days ago. The boy who had put the note in my backpack.

“Oh, uh…hi Ryan.” I had to yell to be heard over the music, but my statement still sounded awkward.

“I thought you said that you weren’t coming to the party?” He asked, sounding rather confused and upset while plopping down next to me on the couch. I quickly scooted over to give him some room.

“Um, yeah about that, I thought my guardians wouldn’t let me go but tonight they told me I could.” I responded in a rushed way. There was something about this look that he was giving me that made me want to get as far away from him as possible. His eyes looked black, a mix of fury and lust, though his face remained somewhat calm. And it didn’t help that he kept leaning in closer and closer with every word. I continued to back away from him but he just kept leaning in closer.

“You’re guardians? Don’t you have any parents?” He sounded slightly annoyed which confused me. Why would he be annoyed if I didn’t have any parents?

“Err, no not really.” I replied, matching his annoyed tone.

“Are you lying to me?” He yelled/growled.

“No! Why the hell would I lie to you about whether or not I had parents?! Get away from me and leave me the fuck alone!” I was beyond pissed now. Why the hell does he care if I had parents or not?!

My last statement made his eyes grow even darker. He pushed back until I was lying on the couch and then he straddled my waist. I looked around to see if anyone was going to come and stop him from what he was about to do, but everyone was lost in their own worlds, too high or drunk to notice me.

I looked back at him to see that his whole face was distorted in fury. I tried to push him off me but he was way too strong. Little does he know that I’ve had prior situations like this, and I doubt he was as smart as the boys back home.

I quickly brought my knee up and hit him right in the groin. He quickly doubled over in pain and fell off of me. I took this opportunity to jump off the couch and get as far away from him as possible.

Being the giant idiot that I am, I ran further into the house rather than running to the front door. I squeezed through different groups of teens dancing or grinding on each other to try to find an escape.

“GET BACK HERE YOU BITCH!” I heard Ryan’s voice scream from far behind me. I looked around to see if anyone was concerned or effected by what he had just said. But of course, they all continued to dance like everything was normal.

“Really?!” I exclaimed exasperated half to myself and half to everyone around me. Then, I continued my way through the mass of people, only this time it was to the front of the home to the front door.

I finally made it to the door and just as I was going to open the door, I felt someone grab my shoulder and pull me back.

“AHHHH!” I shrieked as loud as I could and turned around to see Ryan’s hideous face.

“You’re going to pay for that one, bitch!” He seethed, looking me straight in the eyes. Out of instinct, I pulled my hand back and made it into a clenched fist. I swung it across his face and hit him straight in the nose.

As soon as he let go of my shoulder to grab his nose in shock, I turned around and opened the door, quickly sprinting out of the house.

I heard pounding footsteps close behind me. Without even looking over my shoulder, I already knew that it was Ryan.

I sprinted faster and harder, to the point where I thought my heart would explode. He seemed to pick up his pace too, leaving me to try to run faster, if possible.  
I took a sharp turn and could see my house coming into view. Just a few more yards and I would be home free.

It’s ironic to think that not even an hour ago I had been trying to get away from this place, and now I couldn’t wait to get inside.

Ryan had lost speed and was trailing pretty far behind me, but not far enough. I finally reached the front door to my house and twisted the knob, only to see that it was locked.

“No no no no no.” I said to myself as I continued to rattle the door knob. I looked behind me to see that Ryan was only about 30ft away. I began to pound on the door with my fist.

“Someone please open the door! Please!! Help me, please!! He’s going to get me!!” I shrieked as loud as I could and only a second later, a very tired looking Liam opened the door, which made sense since it was about midnight.

I didn’t think twice before pushing past him and yelling at him to shut the door. He did, though he looked incredibly confused.

“What the hell was that, Riley?!” He yelled at me.

I began to pace the floor by the front door, feeling myself lose it. I reached up and started pulling on my hair and my breathing began to quicken. Before I realized it, I was hyperventilating.

“Riley, what’s wrong? What happened?” I heard a soft, gentle voice ask. I looked up and saw a tired but worried looking Harry.

I didn’t think twice before running over to him and throwing my arms around his neck. Before I could stop myself, I began to sob into his chest.

He slowly rubbed my back and whispered things like, “You’re fine.” And “Everything will be okay.”

Unfortunately, I don’t think anything will be okay or fine again. I mean how could it? I just ran away from one hell straight into another.


	14. Everything is Going Wrong

After a few minutes, Harry slowly pulled away from the hug. He grabbed my hand gently and brought me over to the dining room where he sat me in one of the chairs. He then took the seat across from mine, Liam taking a seat next to him, and looked me dead in the eyes.

“Now, why don’t you tell us what happened?” Harry asked in a calm voice. Weird, he’s been acting really strange lately, almost like he cares about me.

I shifted awkwardly in my seat and refused to make eye-contact with either of them. If I told them what really happened, it could go on of two ways. 1, they would take me out of school and home-school me instead, which was a BIG no. Or 2, they wouldn’t believe me and just punish me for lying.

“Um, well you see…I-I was at the-um- party and-uh-there was this kid who like…um jumped out of nowhere dressed as a….uh banana. Yeah that’s right, a banana…and I got scared so I ran home and the end.” I explained. I think we can all agree when I say that I am the most horrible liar on this planet.

Harry and Liam both looked as confused as ever. They looked at me, then at each other, then at me again. Harry looked down and slowly shook his head while Liam just continued to glare at me.

“What?” I asked, deciding to play the innocent act.

“Don’t ‘what’ us. That was the biggest bullshit I’ve heard in my entire life!” Liam exclaimed angrily.

“Just tell us what really happened.” Harry said, sounding slightly annoyed with me. I sighed and looked down at my hands.

“Ok, fine” I said quietly, looking up from my hands and back to the boys seated in front of me, “Well, at the party, everyone was like doing drugs and chugging beers. I didn’t do anything, I promise. But, the police came and everyone scattered so I ran home. I’m sorry, I just….I didn’t want you guys to be mad at me” I stopped abruptly, shocked at how well I lied to them.

I took a look at their faces to see if they were buying anything that I had just said. By the way they looked, they totally did.

“How can we be sure that you didn’t drink or smoke anything illegal? Are we just supposed to trust you?” Liam snapped. I internally rolled my eyes at his tone of voice. I took a deep breath before responding.

“You don’t believe me? Well, then why don’t you check my pupils? Are they dilated?” I snapped back at him, a little upset that he didn’t believe me. Before he could answer, I continued my small rant.

“What about my breath, does it wreak of alcohol? You know, you’ve really been getting on my nerves Liam and you’re just being a complete ass-hole!” I yelled. He looked completely taken back and a little hurt but I ignored it and ran upstairs to my room instead.

Why do these boys have to be so mother-fucking difficult?

MONDAY

I got out of bed around 6:30 after a long and sleepless night. I couldn’t stop think about Ryan and what he might do if I see him at school today. I mean, it’s not like he could do much at a school when there are teachers and students everywhere, but the thought still terrified me.

I quickly got dressed in a tight white V-neck and grey sweats. I pulled on my Ugg boots and threw on a rain coat since it was pouring outside.

Yesterday was incredibly awkward. Liam was pissed at me for what I had said the night before and none of the boys had wanted to get into it. I’m afraid of what Liam’s planning to do with me because knowing Liam; he wasn’t going to just let this slide.

I walked downstairs slowly until I finally made it into the kitchen. I sat on the counter eating an apple until I saw Harry, still half asleep, making his way down the stairs.

“Mornin’” I greeted him with a mouth full of apple.

“Get off the counter.” Harry snapped, “And don’t talk with your mouth full.” I raised my arms in mock surrender before hopping off the counter.

“Well someone’s grumpy this morning.” I mumbled to myself, hoping Harry wouldn’t hear me.

“Keep it up, girlie.” He growled, before opening the fridge and pulling out a carton of milk. He brought it too his lips and drank straight from the carton.

“Can we go soon? I’m going to be late.” I said while grabbing my backpack and throwing it over my shoulder.

“Can’t you walk?” He snapped, again. Obviously someone hasn’t been taking his happy pills.

“Yeah, right! It’s pouring outside!” I almost yelled at him. He slammed the carton down on the counter and grabbed his keys.

“Fine, let’s go to the fucking car then.” He growled and led me out into the garage. We both got into the car and he sped down the street. Going at about 90 MPH, we made it to the school in 4 minutes.

“Bye.” He said quickly before I hopped out of the car. I watched him speed off until his car was completely out of sight. I took a deep breath and turned to make my way into the school when something stopped me.

My face bumped into someone’s chest. I quickly looked up to apologize, until I saw his face. Out of all the guys at school that I could bump into, I had to bump into Ryan.

Before I could even react, he grabbed my arm and dragged me behind the school. I was too petrified to scream until he had me far away from where anyone could hear us.

And it all started when his fist connected with my jaw.


	15. Hospitalized

I let out a gasp of pain as the full impact of the punch became evident. I cradled my face in my hand and looked up at him with pure disgust.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?!” I screeched at him. Before he answered me, he sent another punch to my stomach. I yelp and hit the ground, crumbling into a ball as a way of self-defense.

“You see, Riley,” He said while sending a kick to my legs, “You were the first girl I ever asked out.” He kicked me again, but this time it was my head.

“You know how hard that was for me?! And then you never even responded-in fact you ignored me all together!! When I saw you at that party, it made me go ballistic!” He’s deep English accent was full of pure hate. He kicked me again in the stomach. If you ever saw him, you would never think that he was strong enough to be capable of doing this.

He roughly grabbed me by my hair and dragged me a few feet. I shrieked at the top of my and flailed my arms and legs, hoping it would make him stop. Unfortunately, he didn’t.

“You deserve everything that’s coming to you, bitch.” He said as he finally stopped. He bent down to pick me up and threw me against the wall. Before I could crumble to the ground again, he grabbed me and held me against the wall.

“Now listen to me, you ugly bitch.” His face was only centimeters away from mine, “If you even try to scream, I’ll kill you. Got it?” He seethed at me. I could feel the tears rolling down my cheeks. Losing all hope of getting out of this, I weakly nodded.

Just as he was about to bring his ugly lips to mine, I turned my head up and shrieked the most loud, high pitched, blood-curdling shriek anyone has ever heard.

He stepped back a bit in surprise which gave me enough time to bring up my foot and kick him straight in the balls. He doubled over in pain so I took the opportunity to run away.

I ignored all of the pain I was in and sprinted for my life. The rain stung my face and blurred my vision. I looked over my shoulder to see if he was following me, which he was. Luckily, he was pretty far behind and still hadn’t recovered from the injury that I had just given him.

I faced forward again and made my way to the front of the school. As soon as I reached it, I burst through the front doors and sprinted down the hallway. School had started already so the hallways were all barren.

I ran into the first classroom I saw, which happened to be my first period Algebra class.

“And that’s how you find the x-intercept-Riley? What are you doing?” Mrs. Albert stopped her lecture after she saw me run into the room.

Before I answered, I felt a wave of exhaustion come over me and I collapsed to the floor. My world slowly began to turn black.

“Riley!” I heard Alaina gasp and felt someone kneel by me. The class went into hysterics and Mrs. Albert tried to calm them down while asking one of the boys who sit in the front to get the nurse.

That’s when my whole world turned black.

3 Hours Later.

I slowly began to regain consciousness as I heard an obnoxious beeping coming from something next to me.

I groaned and stretched my arms as I fluttered open my eyes. Looking up, I saw a bright white ceiling.

“She’s awake!” I jumped as I heard a deep familiar voice say from beside me. I turned my head and Harry sitting on my bed and the rest of the boys rush into the room.

“Are you okay?”

“What happened?”

“Who did this?”

I was bombarded by questions as all the boys asked questions at the same time. My head began to pound as I let out another groan.

“Guys, shut up! You’re giving her a headache!” Liam yelled at the rest of the boys. “Give me and Riley and me a second, okay? I need to ask her something.” The boys all nodded and left, Harry giving me a kiss on my head before exiting.

“Tell me what happened and don’t even think about lying.” He said sternly while taking a seat next to me on the bed.

I looked up and him and sighed. Thinking it over of what to say to him, I finally decided to tell him the truth.

“So when I came back from the party, I lied.” I started off. I told him the whole story up to the note Ryan gave me to when Ryan dragged me behind school. All he did was sit there the whole time, listening intently. He’d occasionally nod just to let me know that he was still listening.

“Why’d you lie to us?” Liam asked quietly. I sighed before responding.

“I didn’t want you guys to take me out of school.” I mumbled, but I know he had heard me.

He sighed loudly before getting up. Just as he was about to walk out of the room, I stopped him.

“You know what’s funny?” I said with slight enthusiasm in my voice. He slowly turned around and raised his eyebrows.

“Ryan was my dad’s name.” I said. He just brought his hands up to his temples and rubbed them slowly.

“I don’t see anything funny about that, Riley Anne.” He said before walking out the room, leaving me by myself.


	16. Burnt Eggs

It’s been two months since the accident and things are finally starting to get back to normal. The boys were constantly asking me if I were okay and treating me as if I were worth something, which is a big improvement compared to the time before the Ryan situation. Now though, the boys are turning back into their cold selves, Liam especially. In fact, he was always his cold self even when I was still injured.

I just started school last week after almost two months of home-hospital. Everyone besides Aryana and Alaina looked at me in a different way, as if I were some poor, defenseless girl. At least this got them all to leave me alone.

It turns out that Ryan had severe anger issues and is now in some sort of group-home thing to try to correct it. He was also expelled from the school and we have a restraining order against him.

So all-in-all, not a lot has changed. And the things that have changed have changed for the better. Maybe things will stay this good for a while, but then again, my lucks never been the best.

Present day:

It was around 8:30 in the morning when I had finally decided to crawl out of bed. After a long week of getting back to school, chores, homework, and constantly bugging the five boys, it was finally the weekend.

I slowly made my way downstairs, carefully trying not to wake up the boys since they usually don’t wake up until 10 at the earliest. Every little creak that the stairs made almost made me jump out of my skin.

It took me a total of 10 minutes to finally make it to the bottom of the stairs. I felt a sigh of relief escape my lips and started my short journey to the kitchen.

“Morning.” A voice behind me said, making me jump and let out a small squeal. I turned around to face the culprit, who happened to be Zayn.

“You almost scared the shit out of me.” I said, slightly annoyed.

“Sorry,” He said with a small chuckle, “And what did we say about cussing?” He added, more sternly this time.

“Oh, right sorry.” I said while turning around to head to the kitchen, Zayn following behind me.

Once I finally made it to my destination, I opened the fridge in search for some eggs to make my breakfast. Zayn sat on the counter by the stove and began playing with his phone.

“Do you want anything?” I asked him, looking up from the fridge.

He shook his head and mumbled something about grabbing some food later. I shrugged and mumbled “Suit yourself.” Before going over to the stove and beginning to make my eggs.

“You know,” He said out of the blue, “I think the boys and I have been going way too easy on you lately.” I looked up from the eggs, startled. It seemed odd that I completely forgot that originally, I was bought by them to be some sort of ‘sex toy’, when the boys had only had sex with me three times. Before I had hoped they forgot, but it seems as though I had forgotten as well.

“What do you mean?” I asked, deciding to play dumb.

“Don’t pretend like you don’t know.” He snapped, while hopping off the counter. “We have been going way too easy on you and letting you get away with far too much.” He began to get closer and closer to me, until he had me pushed up against the fridge, his hands gripping my fore arms. I tried to break his grip but it was no use.

“Zayn, please,” I pleaded in a soft voice, “don’t do this.” I could feel the tears fall down my face when his lips crashed against mine.  
He broke the kiss, only to drag me upstairs to his room. I was trying everything in my power to break his grasp, but he was much too strong. He finally got me into his room and slammed to door behind him. He threw me onto his bed and climbed on top of me, continuing the kiss.

Zayn broke the kiss again to take off his shirt, and I took this as an opportunity to scream. As soon as he heard me, he brought his hand down and slapped me across the face before covering my mouth with his hand.

“You make another sound and you’re dead, hear me?” He growled in my ear. I nodded sadly, losing all hope of getting out of this one. More tears fell from my eyes as he brought his lips back down to mine.

In a matter of minutes, we were both naked. I squeezed my eyes shut as he thrust his manhood inside of me.

My eyes popped back open as I screamed into Zayn’s hand. I had completely forgotten about the pain, it felt as if I were being ripped in two.

He continued to thrust until a high pitch siren broke his concentration. Somehow, the fire alarm had gone off.

“What the fuck?” He shouted, while he pulled out of me and jumped off the bed. While pulling on a pair of pants, he looked down at me and said, “Don’t even think about telling the boys what just happened or I’ll make your life a living hell, got it?” I nodded and watched as he opened the door, letting in a puff of smoke. He ran down the hallway and soon out of my line of vision.

I got off the bed and put back on my pajama pants and a shirt I found on the ground. I ran into the hallway and looked down the stairs towards the kitchen. On the stove, there was a pan that was on fire. The pan that I was cooking eggs in. All the boys were downstairs, surrounding the small scene, while Liam grabbed a fire extinguisher and put out the fire.

Well, there goes my breakfast.


	17. A Knock on the Door

I ran down the stairs and joined the group of boys who were still surrounding the stove. Once Liam had finally managed to put out the fire, he sighed and dropped the extinguisher by his feet.

“What happened?” Louis asked, breaking the few moments of silence that occurred. Everyone looked at each other, not including Zayn and me, because none of them had known what happened.

“Sorry,” I said, bringing all their attention to me, “I was making eggs, but I needed to use the bathroom so I kind of left them alone for a while. I didn’t think they would, you know, catch on fire…” I hoped my lie would work.

“Then why did I see you walk out of Zayn’s room?” I turned around to see where the voice had come from, which so happened to be Harry. His face wore a look of anger and….hurt?

“Umm, well, you see…I uh…” I said awkwardly. If you hadn’t noticed by now, I’m pretty much the worst liar that ever existed. I searched my brain to think of a good lie when Zayn interrupted me.

“She saw a spider in her bathroom and since I was already up, I let her use mine.” He said with ease. I looked up at him, my mouth agape. How the hell does he lie so easily while I can’t even tell a single white lie to save my life?

Harry nodded but he still looked unconvinced.

“Then why is she wearing your shirt?” He questioned with a smirk on his face. All the boy’s attentions when from Harry’s face to the shirt I was wearing. They all began to mumble things like, ‘that is his shirt’, ‘why is she wearing his stuff?’, ‘she’s not getting out of this one so easily.’

“They must have got mixed up in the wash.” Zayn said shrugging. I nodded, playing along with his lie.

“Yeah I guess I just didn’t notice.” I lied as best I could. Harry rolled his eyes and mumbled a ‘whatever’.

“Why don’t we just watch something on the telly, yeah?” Louis offered, obviously trying to get out of this awkward situation. We all nodded and began our way to the T.V. when Harry grabbed my arm.

“We’ll talk about this later.” He whispered into my ear before letting go of my arm and leading me to the where the rest of the boys were.

I sat down and winced slightly from the pain that exploded from my lower regions. I looked around to make sure none of the boys had seen me. Unfortunately, I caught Harry’s gaze. He rolled his eyes at me and looked back at the T.V., me doing the same.

I was really paying attention to what was on; my mind was too mixed up to even know what we were watching. All I could do was think about what was going on in my life. Like what happened with Zayn not even a half hour ago. Or why Harry seems to care about me the most out of all the guys. Or why Liam only gets angry when it has something to do with me, or why do Louis and Niall seem to not even notice that I’m here?

All my thoughts were suddenly interrupted by an obnoxiously loud banging coming from the front door. All the boys’ heads turned toward the sound before Liam sighed and got up to go answer.

“Probably some fans again.” He grumbled, soundly slightly annoyed.

We all turned back to the T.V. until Liam called, “Hey, um, guys? Can you come over here for a minute?”

The all groaned before getting off the couch and leading the way to the door, me following closely behind them.

I was shocked when I saw that the person at the front door was in fact not a fan girl, but a police officer.

“Um, can we help you officer?” Harry said; shock evident in his voice. Looking at all the other boys’ faces, they all looked as if they were looking at a ghost.

“I’m looking for Riley Marter and her mother has said that she lives here.” The officer responded, his face showing no sign of emotion.

“Sorry, there’s no Riley Marter here.” Liam said as he was closing the door, but the police man held it open with his hand.

“If Riley Marter’s not here, then why is she standing right there?” He said, pointing at me. My eyes went wide as I looked at the boys for them to tell me what to do.

“What makes you think that she’s Riley?” Harry asked while crossing his arms over his chest. The police man rolled his eyes and reached into his pocket to pull out a folded up piece of paper.

“I was given a picture.” He stated while unfolding the paper. Sure enough, there was an old school photo of mine, taken at the beginning of my freshman year, that he held up.

I sighed and stepped forward, seeing as there was no point in trying to persuade this man that the picture wasn’t me.

“Why are you looking for me?” I asked.

“Ms. Marter,” He said while stepping forward and taking off his police hat, “My name’s Officer Hanson and I’m sorry to inform you this but, your mother has passed away.”

For some reason, the news hit me like a ton of bricks. I mean, the last time I saw her was probably about 6 months ago, and even then she looked like she was on death’s doorstep. It took me a few moments to catch my breath and respond to his statement.

“That’s okay, Officer Hanson,” I paused to take a breath, “My mother and I weren’t what you’d call close.” He nodded in an understanding way, but continued to speak.

“Well that’s not all I’m here for, Riley. Can I call you Riley?” I nodded and urged him to continue. He took a deep breath and waited a moment to continue.

“Your father has been looking for you.”


	18. Emotional Wreck

“He’s what?!” I exclaimed after a few moments of trying to process this information. My mood immediately went from slight sadness to complete anger.

“Well, since your mother is now dead, we looked for your next potential guardian….” He paused.

“We’re her guardians.” Liam snapped, shooting Officer Hanson a glare. Hanson raised his hands in mock surrender.

“Well, when we were looking for someone to take care of her, not knowing you were already granted guardianship, her father came up. Once we looked into it, we found out that he hired a private detective 6 months ago to try to find Riley.” He said nervously, obviously scared that one of the boys would get mad at him again.

“Why don’t we discuss this in the kitchen, okay?” Niall said calmly.

“Yeah, that’s a good idea.” I responded while turning around to walk to the table in the kitchen.

Once we were all seated at the table, Officer Hanson put a big brief case that he was carrying on the table. We all leaned in close, curious as to what was in the large case. He popped it open and pulled out some important looking papers.

“Officer Hanson?” I asked quietly. He looked up from the brief case and met my gaze.

“Yeah, hun?”

“Why do you think my dad just starting looking for me now, after 7 years of not even bothering to contact me?” I asked.

“That’s what we’re about to discuss right now.” He replied and went back to trying to pull out everything he needed from the case.

“What we found out is that your dad wanted to get you back for a while now, almost 4 years. Your mother would not let him see you since she thought he was a bad influence. He’s been to jail quite some time now but we think he might of made bail and went off to…um…England, to try to get you…” He gave me some important looking papers that all proved that what he had just said was true.

Out of nowhere, I threw the papers down on the table and leaned back in the chair, crossing my arms. Everyone looked up at me with a confused look but no one dared to say anything.

I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed in an annoyed way. I squeezed my eyes shut and count to ten before opening them again.

“I’m sorry.” I said after a few minutes of awkward silence, “But I can’t do this. If you see my dad, tell him I want nothing to do with him. I’m sorry if this wasted any of your time, Officer Hanson.”

He shook his head and instead of looking upset, he gave me a kind smile. “Don’t worry about it, Riley. He shook everyone’s hand including my own, but when he shook mine, he placed something in it. Making sure none of the boys saw it; I carefully opened it and read the note.

‘Riley,

If you need anything, call me. The boys you live with seem a bit odd.

(324) 435-0817

-Tom Hanson’

I looked up to say something to him, but he was already out the front door.

“Well…” Niall said after a minute or so. “Why don’t we go and watch the show again?” Without waiting for a response, he got out of his seat and went into the T.V room. The Liam, Louis and Zayn soon followed, leaving me and Harry alone in the kitchen.

As I was about to get up to follow the boys out of the room, Harry’s voice stopped me.

“I know you and Zayn did something in his room.” He was glaring at me, a look that he hadn’t given me in a long time. I huffed and sat back down in my seat, returning the glare.

“Why can’t you just drop it?” I snapped in a hushed voice. “And even if we did do anything, why would you care? Wasn’t I bought for sex?” After I said that, Harry’s glare vanished, and was replaced by a look of sadness.

“Look,” He said, voice cracking a bit, “I know that’s what we had originally got you for, but don’t you know why we hadn’t done anything in months? I told them to go a little easier on you, because you were so fragile and so hurt before we even got you. We didn’t know that before we got you…we didn’t know how hard your life was.”

For some odd reason, this made me even madder than I had been before.

“Oh so if my life was perfectly fine when you bought me, then you would’ve raped me every day without even thinking about it twice?! Is that what you’re trying to tell me Harry? You know, even though you guys haven’t been abusing me physically lately, you’re sure as hell doing it mentally.” By now I was standing up out of my seat. “My life has been hell ever since I was born and if you really cared about me, you’d let me go.” My voice cracked a bit at the end, but I refused to let myself cry.

Harry shook his head sadly and mumbled, “You know I can’t do that…” I huffed and quickly made my way towards the stairs and up to my room. I ignored Harry’s pleas for me to come back and slammed the door to my room.

I flopped down on my bed and buried my face in my pillow.

You’re not going to cry. You’re not going to cry.

I repeated that in my head and tried my hardest to follow it, but I couldn’t help it when a few tears spilled out.

Suddenly I heard the door open to my room. Thinking it was Harry, I quickly lifted my head from my pillow to tell him off, only to see that it was Zayn. I scoffed before leaning back against my head board.

“What the hell do you want?” I snapped, not in the mood for his crap.

“What did I say about cussing, little girl?” He said with slight humor in his voice. I hated it when he called me that, like I was some little kid. He was only 4 years older than me for fuck’s sake!

I rolled my eyes at him before mumbling an apology. He shook his head and a smile was dancing on his lips.

“We still haven’t finished what I started earlier.”

I froze as those words came out of his mouth. I slowly shook my head back and forth, trying to persuade him to not do this.

“And this time, I’ve brought a little help.” He smirked. And as if it were planned, Louis walked through the door with the same smirk on his face.

“Now let’s have some fun, shall we?” Louis stated, as if this were some big joke.

“HARRY!!!” I shrieked, knowing that he would surely stop them.

Zayn quickly climbed on top of me and growled into my ear, “Don’t even bother, he’s not home. No one’s going to help you now.”

With that, I felt a few tears fall from my eyes. I squeezed my eyes shut and hoped that this would all be over soon.


	19. Angst

I sat on my bed looking out my window, trying to forget what had happened but an hour before. Zayn and Louis had raped me, which may not sound so harsh now, but it was the first time it had happened with two of them.

My eyes were red and puffy, but I had run out of tears to cry. All I could do was stare out my window, trying to get my mind off of things.

Things like how Harry’s been acting these past months, things like Liam completely hating me for no apparent reason, things like how Niall never spoke more than ten words to me, most of them being ‘shut up’. Or things like Zayn and Louis never caring about the way I feel about how I never wanted to have sex until I was married. And finally, things like how my father had finally decided to love me and try to find me.

But what he didn’t know was that it was too late. No one could love me now; I’m disgusting. A disgusting, filthy whore that no one should love.

Across the street, there was a nice looking family playing in their front yard. A mom and a dad stood by the door and watched their two little ones playing in the snow. They all had giant smiles on their faces; as if they were having the time of their lives.

When I was growing up, that’s all I ever really wanted; a normal, happy family. Of course, that’s the complete opposite from what I got. I mean, is it really that fucking hard to normal and happy?! For me it seems like I have to cut off an arm or something to receive something to give me happiness.

“I can’t do this anymore…” I mumbled to myself, letting a few tears fall down my cheeks. I looked around the room, trying to get the awful thought that I just had out of my head.

Unfortunately, nothing would help me in my situation. There was only one logical explanation.

I got off my bed and went to find my IPod, a little Nano one that the boys gave me for Christmas. I sighed as I put my headphones in and played a song that seemed to fit my current situation.

“All around me are familiar faces, worn out places, worn out faces…”

I took a deep breath and walked into the bathroom and opened up the medicine cabinet. Inside were many different over-the-counter pills that were things along the line of Tylenol and other pain killers. I felt the tears fall down my cheeks once again.

This will have to do.

“And I find it kind of funny; I find it kind of sad,  
The dreams in which I’m dying are the best I’ve ever had.”

I laid back down on my bed, grabbing a water bottle that I had found in my backpack.

I squeezed my eyes shut and said a silent prayer before opening them again. Not even God could save me now.

“Hide my head; I want to drown my sorrow.  
No tomorrow, no tomorrow…”

A few more tears escaped my eyes and I angrily brushed them away.

Stop. Crying.

I took a deep breath before pouring a large handful of painkillers in my mouth, chasing them down with water.

“I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take.  
When people run in circles, it’s a very, very…mad world…”

I felt the darkness slowly wash over me and I smiled to myself.

I was finally going to be away from everything. Hopefully when I die, I won’t end up in hell with my mother.

I rested my head against my pillow and smiled to myself as I felt everything fade away….

No one’s POV

Riley’s body was dropped to the floor with a thud, and then was quickly dragged by her arm down the hallway.

“Don’t you die on me, Riley!” Harry screamed at her, tears pouring down his cheeks while continuing to drag her into the direction of the bathroom. “Don’t you die!”

He kicked open the door to the bathroom and dragged her body into the bathtub while turning on the shower.

The water sprayed her body, leaving her drenched, but the girl was still unconscious.

“Don’t you die on me!” He yelled at her, his voice appearing somewhat mad.

“Riley!!” Harry screamed at her, shaking her roughly. He quickly stuck his fingers down her throat, hitting her gag reflex.

The girl was suddenly sprung back to consciousness as she threw up the contents from her stomach, including most of the painkillers, into the bathtub.

She was confused at first, noticing first that she was soaked in a bathtub, then noticing Harry looking at her, a wide smile on his face but his cheeks were stained with tears.

Then, everything hit her like a ton of bricks; she had tried to commit suicide. She looked warily at Harry, before breaking down into sobs.

He brought her face to his chest, hugging her tightly. He kissed her cheeks over and over again, constantly whispering about how it was going to be alright and that she was safe now.

But she didn’t fell alright or safe at all, she had wanted to die and Harry took that from her.

All she could do was reluctantly let the tears fall and lean into Harry’s warm embrace, while letting the pouring water from the shower head continue to drench her.


	20. Tired

Riley’s POV

Harry suddenly reached over and turned off the water, leaving the room to have a dull silence. He grabbed me by my arms and dragged me out of the tub, leading to him pulling me into his chest, which caused his shirt to soak through.

He wrapped his arms tightly around me and tried to calm me down, but it only made me angrier. I pushed myself out of his embrace and started pounding his chest in an angry outrage.

“How could you?!” I screamed while continuing to weakly punch him, “I wanted to die, god damn it! I just wanted to fucking die!” My tears were falling quickly down my face, but I refused to let them stop me.

 

Harry just let me get out all my anger, seeing as it wasn’t really affecting him much at all. I kept at it, until my pounds became less fast, and eventually none at all.

I folded my arms across my chest and stared at the floor. I couldn’t stop my sobs as they loudly escaped my mouth.

“Riley.” Harry said quietly, trying to get me to respond to him. I continued to make eye contact with the floor.

“For Christ’s sake, Riley, look at me.” He said sternly and a little annoyed.

I reluctantly brought my gaze from the blue tiled bathroom floor to Harry’s face. His expression immediately went from slight anger to a small, comforting smile.

I took a deep breath to calm myself and wiped the tears from my cheeks with the back of my hand.

He was about to say something when I interrupted him.

“I’m fine now Harry.” I mumbled. “I’m just really tired, okay?”

He sighed and squeezed his eyes shut. He shook his head slowly from side to side, almost as if he were disagreeing with something in his head. He slowly opened his eyes again and looked straight into mine.

“I’m going into your room and taking out everything that could be used to…” He stopped himself, and looked down as if trying to find the right words to say.

“To make you go to sleep.” He finally finished. He took hold of my hand and led me to my room.

Once we got there, Harry slowly pushed open the door to my room, then looked over his shoulder at my; as if he were checking to see if I were alright.

Gee thanks Harry, but opening the door to my room isn’t going to make me want to throw myself off a cliff.

After what seemed like hours, he finally pushed the door open all the way and led me inside. He flicked on the lights, causing the whole room to light up once again. Once he broke his strong grip from my hand, I walked away from him and sat on my bed, not caring that I was probably soaking my sheets from my drenched cloths. I crossed my legs and leaned back against the head rest, watching him as he looked into every crevice of my room for something ‘dangerous’.

I sighed and looked out the window. My eyes widened as I noticed it was already pitch black outside. Last time I looked outside, it was still light out. I mean, sure the sun was setting, but it never turned dark this quickly.

I looked back over at Harry to see him pocket some medication that was in my medicine cabinet. I rolled my eyes at how over-dramatic he was being.

“Why did you do it?” He asked suddenly, stopping what he was doing to look at me. The question took me by surprise, because I honestly didn’t think he’d want to know.

“Isn’t it obvious?” I choked out after a few seconds. He lifted his shoulders up and down, shrugging. Shuffling his feet across the floor, he made his way to my bed before plopping down next to me.

“Not really.” He mumbled.

“I think I’m depressed…” I said quietly, while looking at my hands.

“Are you?” He asked. I could feel his soft gaze at the side of my face. It felt as if someone were tickling my cheek with a feather.

“I’m sad.” I returned his gaze, and felt as though I had answered his question.

He nodded and got up from my bed, walking to the door. Just as he was about to walk out, I stopped him.

“Harry, wait.” I called out, and it almost came out in a whiney voice. He turned around and looked at me, raising his eye brows.

“Could you maybe not tell the others about what happened tonight?” I asked.

He looked away from me and nodded.

“You’re lucky that they left as soon as I got home.”

With that, he walked out of my room and closed the door behind him.

After I made sure he closed the door all the way, I got off my bed to change into dry cloths. I put an over-sized under shirt and a pair of pajama pants.

I turned back to my bed and stripped off the now drenched sheets. I put them in the laundry basket and quickly replaced them with some new ones.

Finally, I climbed into my bed and pulled the covers around me, dragging myself into a world of comfort and warmth.

It was then when I realized how exhausted I was. I flipped over on my stomach and buried my face in my pillow, trying to get comfortable enough so that I could sleep.

But no matter how hard I tried, I couldn’t get what had happened earlier tonight out of my mind.

Does Harry really love me? If he didn’t then he wouldn’t have been crying when I almost died, would he? Or he wouldn’t go out of his way to make sure that I wouldn’t try it again, right?

Why couldn’t the other boys be more like him, or why can’t he be more like the other boys?

Wow, wait I don’t want him to be like the other boys. Where did that thought come from? Man, I must be really tired.

With that being thought, I flipped on to my side and closed my eyes, finally letting sleep take over me.


	21. The Superbowl

“Come on, come on…” I muttered to myself as my eyes were glued to the T.V screen. After months of waiting, the super bowl was finally back. The 49ers were playing the Ravens, and it took me a solid hour to convince the boys to let me watch.

“Damn it!” I cursed out loud when the Ravens made a touch down, “Come on, San Fran!” I yelled at the T.V.

“Hey, watch your mouth girlie!” Louis scolded from next to me. “One more slip up like that and I’m switching the channel.”

I apologized before quickly turning my attention back to the screen.

“Can we please watch something else?” Niall whined for the countless time since the game started a half hour ago.

“Yeah, American Football is sooo boring!” Louis whined along with Niall.

“Yeah right, guys. Football’s my jam and I’m not letting you change it.” I said without pulling my eyes from the screen.

“But this isn’t even real football!” Louis stated for probably the 16th time that day. I rolled my eyes but didn’t respond I was too busy watching the game.

I guess Harry walked into the room because I heard him before I saw him.

“Would you two stop whining? If it bugs you that much, then just watch the commercials.” Harry said while plopping down right next to me. I turned around and stuck my tongue out at the Niall and Louis.

“Watch it.” Niall growled while taking a handful of potato chips and shoving them in his mouth. I smirked before turning back to the T.V.

“Aw man!” I groaned as a commercial came on. I leaned back and accidently leaned into Harry’s arm, which he put around me when I wasn’t looking.

I turned to glare at him but was stopped as I saw his gorgeous smile beaming down at me. I stared at him for a few minutes before the booming noise from the T.V. notifying me that the game was back on snapped me back into reality.

“I’m going out.” Niall said as he stood up from his place on the couch and stretched his arms over his head.

“I’m going out as well.” Louis said and got up as well.

“Where are you two going?” Harry asked while putting his hand in the bag of chips and pulling out a handful.

Louis shrugged before replying.

“Anywhere that doesn’t play American Football.” He grabbed his coat and Niall followed.

“Why is everyone leaving me?!” I whined while throwing me head back. “First Liam and Zayn said they were going to visit their families and now you two?”

“Would you rather us stay?” Niall asked while raising his eyebrows in a confused way.

“God no, get lost.” I said while turning my attention back to the game. Harry laughed from beside me as I heard the front door open and then close.  
“They’re gone.” Harry said from beside me.

“No shit, Sherlock.” I mumbled, eyes still glues to the T.V. All of the sudden, the T.V screen turned black. An inhuman noise escaped my mouth as I turned to face Harry.

“Turn it back on, you idiot!” I yelled as I punched him in the arm. He glared at me as he rubbed his arm to reduce the pain.

“Not until we talked about what happened yesterday.” He stated. I groaned and threw my head back. Of course he would want to talk about it.

“I already told you all that you need to know!” I said, my annoyance building up.

“WELL THAT’S NOT GOOD ENOUGH!” Harry screamed at me, which took me by surprise. He took a few deep breathes and finally calmed his rage.

“I don’t know what else you want to know…” I said softly, in a voice that was barely audible.

He sighed and held his head in his hands.

“I guess I’m still just shocked that we would drive you to that.” He said in a soft voice.

“Well, stop thinking about it, okay? I really want to forget that it ever happened.” I said while picking up the remote from the coffee table and turning the T.V back on.

“I have one more thing that I need to tell you.” He said again while picking up the remote and putting the T.V on mute. I groaned and snapped my attention back to him.

“Watch your attitude, kid.” He snapped. I muttered an apology and waited for him to continue with what he was going to say.

“I guess that none of the boys have told you what’s happening?” I raised my eyebrows and shook my head. I had absolutely no idea what he was talking about.

He sighed and muttered something along the lines of ‘I figured.’ He looked back over to me and took a deep breath before saying what he wanted to say.

“Our tours starting next week and we’re taking you with us.” Harry said quickly, as if trying to ease the shock of the bad news by saying it fast.

“We’re what?” I gasped. Suddenly, all my cares about watching the game had vanished. “What about school?!”

“Umm, we’re getting you a private tutor…” He said quietly.

“But I don’t want to go on tour!” I exclaimed while jumping up from my seat on the couch. “I have friends here, and I already barely see them because of the whole Ryan accident!” I began to pace across the room while trying to figure out how this would work.

“Riley, calm down.” Harry said quietly, “We thought it would be good for you, with what happened at school with Ryan, or what’s happening with your dad…”

My attention snapped up from the ground to Harry. I had completely forgot about what happened with my dad.

“Maybe it is a good idea to go…” I stated more to myself than to Harry. He nodded and gave me a small smile.

“That’s the spirit!” He exclaimed. I walked back to the couch and sat down while turning the sound back on.

“Come on San Francisco; get you your number 6!” I yelled as my attention returned to the game.


	22. On the Road Again

“Ugh!” I groaned to myself as I dragged my heavy suitcase down to the tour bus. I let out another unattractive grunt as I threw the luggage into the trunk, and took a deep breath as I lazily leaned against the vehicle.

“Oh c’mon kiddo,” Louis chuckled as he put his luggage in the car next to mine, “stop being so over-dramatic!” He gave me a friendly smile and playfully pushed my shoulder. He was acting as if we were best friends, which I’m happy to admit, we’re not.

I looked over at him and raised my eyebrows in confusion. Though it hit me in a matter of seconds; he was putting on an act for all of their management. All the boys were, now that I think of it, and it’s absolutely sickening.

They had told all their crew and everyone coming with them on tour that I was a cousin of Liam’s, and that we were all very close. They were taking me on tour as a “birthday present”, was the lie that they had come up with. And I was to go along with the whole thing if I knew what was best for me. Those were Zayn’s words exactly.

I rolled my eyes at Louis’s stupid act and looked over at some very important looking man with a clip board walking over towards us.

“What’s going on, Louis?” He asked as he stopped in front of us and pulled a pencil out from behind his ear. Louis nodded but kept his eyes glued on his phone, which he had pulled out moments before.

“You must be Riley, correct?” He asked me, giving me a friendly smile. I smiled back and nodded.

“Yup, that’s me.” He seemed slightly taken back at something that I said which completely confused me.

“You’re American? That’s strange….” He said while writing something down on a paper that was attached to the clipboard he was carrying. Now I know why he gave me that look.

“Um, yeah…The boys didn’t tell you?” I said while looking over at Louis, who still was playing with his phone.

“Nope, not that it’s important or anything, I just expected you to be English.” He said while looking up from his writing and shooting me another smile.

“Lou, we’re leaving in 10, make sure you and the boys are in the bus by then.” He said then turned on his heal and walked away.

“Yeah, yeah…sure thing, Scott.” Louis mumbled while STILL messing with his stupid phone. He was completely oblivious to the fact the so called Scott had walked away.

I rolled my eyes at him (not that he would notice anyway) as I turned to see that the rest of the boys were making their way towards us.

“Are you all ready to go?” I asked impatiently as the finally arrived next to us.

“Yup.” Niall said, popping the p in an obnoxious way, before racing into the bus. The boys all followed suit, jokingly wrestling with each other once they were inside. I groaned and rolled my eyes before stomping into the bus.

This was going to be one hell of a long tour.

…

It had been only 4 hours since we first left that morning and I was already going insane.

The boys were tackling each other on the carpet in the middle of the bus, while I sat on the couch, staying as far away from them as humanly possible.

Blocking out their obnoxious voices, I turned on the T.V, flipping through the channels to try to find something worth watching. I stopped when I saw Evan Peters’ beautiful face fill the screen, as he perfectly played his role as Tate in American Horror Story season 1. I used to watch this show all the time with my old friend Ally back when I still lived in Ohio.

Now that I remember correctly, we had both been completely obsessed with this show, and since I’ve been living with five morons, I didn’t even get to see the second season.

I guess I was so caught up in the show because I didn’t even see Niall sit next to me until I felt his hand squeeze my thigh.

My attention immediately snapped to him. “What the hell to you think you’re doing?” I asked him, shock evident in my voice.

“Language!” I heard one of the boys call from the other room, but I ignored it.

“C’mon babe, ever since you got here I’ve been the only one who hasn’t touched you once.” He said with a slight pout. I rolled my eyes and yanked his hand off me.

“Keep your hands to yourself.” I muttered, turning my attention back to the show.

“I’ve never even had one kiss from you!” Niall yelled, throwing his hands in the air.

I groaned, obviously annoyed with him before turning to face him. Leaning over, I quickly grabbed his face in my hands and gave him a firm kiss on the lips.

Hopefully that would shut him up.

After about three seconds I pulled back to see Niall’s shocked expression, before turning to watch the T.V. again. I was only able to watch a minute before I was roughly pushed back on the couch and laying underneath a very eager Niall.

“What the hell are you-” I was cut off by him slamming his mouth to mine, forcing them to move in sync. I squirmed under him, trying to get him to stop. He was making out with me for at least two minutes before he stopped for air. Just before he came down for a second round, I put my hands on his chest and roughly pushed him back.

“What the hell was that?!” I yelled at him before wiping my mouth with my hand.

“Riley Anne, watch your mouth! I’m not asking again!” Liam yelled from the kitchen, where he and the other boys were eating their lunch.

I rolled my eyes before turning back to Niall, “Well?” I asked, wanting him to answer my question from before.

“You’re an amazing kisser.” He mumbled and turned his attention back to my lips. Just as he was about to smash his mouth against mine, I jumped up from the couch and stormed into the back room.

Why is it that these boys can’t seem to keep their hands to themselves? Oh that’s right, they bought me for sex, why would they keep their hands to themselves?  
Chapter End Notes:


	23. Secret's Out

\- Text Size +  
It had passed two weeks and the boys already did concerts in all of the required places in England. It was an incredibly boring trip so far since all I could do was stay in the bus, watch T.V., and spend six hours a day trying to learn from some tutor that the boys had hired for me.

She was a middle aged woman named Tessa, and even though she was nice, she couldn’t teach for shit. I honestly don’t get this whole geometry thing that she’s been trying to explain.

It’s now Friday, and the boys are supposed to come home soon from some interview they were doing. Tessa just left me with a pile of homework that’s all do on Monday.

Kill. Me. Now.

I was working on English when the boys loudly made their way into the bus.

“Hey Riley!” Harry greeted me with a smile and a small wave, while the others just stormed into the kitchen in search of food. I looked up from my homework for a brief moment to return the wave before frantically turning my attention back to it in hopes of finishing it all before Saturday.

“Guess what?” Niall said while walking over to me, a mouth full of sandwich. I lazily looked up from the homework and rolled my eyes at him. “What?”

“We’re done with our tour of England.” He said, a large smile plastered on his face. I nodded and looked back at my homework, slightly annoyed that he distracted me to tell me that.

Just to fill you guys in, Niall’s been acting really weird lately after that kiss two weeks ago. He’s been following me like a lost puppy, and treated me like an actual human being. If I didn’t know better, I’d say that he had a crush. A big one…on me.

It was strange, because only a few weeks ago, he pretended like I wasn’t even there. Funny how one kiss can change that, huh?  
“But did you hear where we’re going next?” He asked, a smile playing on his lips. I looked up at him once again and shrugged, not really caring where I was dragged along to after this.

“America.” He answered with a large smile. My mouth fell open and my pencil fell out of my hands. Okay, so maybe I did care where we went after this, as long as it was America.

“Niall, you ruined the surprise!” Louis yelled sarcastically from the kitchen.

I pushed my homework to the side and focused my whole attention on Niall. “Are we going to stop in Ohio?” I asked while bouncing up and down, not being able to control my excitement.

“Yup.” He replied, his smile getting even larger than it was before. I squealed and jumped up and down, clearly happy that I was going to be able to see my friends again.

“What’s going on?” Harry asked while walking out of the bathroom. His face was clearly confused, probably because I was practically jumping around the whole room.

“We’re going to Ohio! We’re going to Ohio!” I sung out in a loud voice. Zayn yelled at me to shut up, but I was too happy to be phased by his rudeness.

Harry grinned at my excitement and sat down on the couch. He turned on the T.V. and it came back to the American Horror Story marathon that the channel had going on this weekend. I immediately stopped jumping and sat down next to Harry, my eyes glued to the T.V.

“You like this show?” Harry asked, looking slightly amused. I shushed him and looked at the show, “No talking while Evan’s talking.”

I heard him chuckle next to me and I couldn’t help but smile. I tried to pull my attention fully on the show, but something was distracting me. It felt as though I was being watched, I could feel two eyes burning holes in the back of my head.

I turned my head to the side, suspecting Harry to be the one who was staring at me, but I was pretty shocked to find out it wasn’t. His attention was to the T.V, he didn’t even notice me looking at him.

Confused, I turned my head to the other side of the bus, and saw Niall looking at me. I raised my eyebrow at him before his face turned bright red and his attention turned to the floor.

I shook my head and looked at the T.V, trying to focus on the show again.

“Riley!” I jumped at the sound of my name being yelled. Liam stormed from his temporary bedroom into the room I was in, looking as mad as ever.

“Where is it?!” He yelled at me, leaving me utterly confused.

“Where is what?” I mumbled, terrified at the harshness of his voice. He stomped over to me and grabbed my arm, forcing me up from the couch.

“Hey!” Harry yelled, standing up from the couch. Liam ignored him and grabbed my shoulders, shaking me.

“Don’t play stupid, you little bitch! Where the fuck did you put my money?!” His grip tightened on my shoulders to the point where I thought he was going to break them. He shook me so hard that all I could do was let my head snap roughly back and forth. But the scariest thing was that I had absolutely no idea what he was talking about.

“Calm down, Liam!” Harry screamed at him, grabbing his arms to try to break him off me. Unfortunately, Liam was much stronger than him. Niall ran over to try to help me, but Liam roughly shoved him back. He then slammed me into a nearby wall, knocking my breath out of my lungs.

“WHERE IS IT?!” He yelled right it my face, a wave of absolute horror running through me. Unwanted tears slipped down my face without me even realizing they were building up.

“I didn’t take it, I swear.” I said, my voice breaking more than once. A flare of pain ignited in my cheek and my head snapped to the side. I gasped and looked back at Liam. The bastard had just backhanded me, over something I didn’t even do.

“Liam stop right now!” Harry screamed at him, while trying to pry me free of Liam’s strong grip.

I brought my hands up to his chest and tried with all my might to push him off me, but he grabbed my wrist and brought them above my head.

“Stop!” I pleaded, his grip most likely causing my wrist to bruise.

“Liam, fucking stop!” Harry screamed at him while he and Niall continuously tried to wrestle him off of me.

“Help us!” Niall yelled at Zayn and Louis who were sitting at the table in the kitchen, acting as though nothing were going on.

After 5 or so minutes, with no help from Zayn and Louis, the other two finally got Liam off me. They had to hold him back though, which took a lot of effort.

“Shit, Liam!” Harry screamed at him, still struggling to keep him back, “If you keep treating her like this she’s going to try to kill herself again!”

Liam stopped struggling at this, and everyone else seemed to stop what they were doing. Their eyes were all on me, but I stared at Harry. My eyes grew three times their size and my mouth opened wide.

‘What did you just do’ I mouthed to Harry, while guilt washed over his features as he came to realize that he just let one of my biggest secrets out.

“What the fuck do you mean ‘again’? She tried to before?!” Zayn yelled, looking almost as mad as Liam did a moment ago.

Well, goodbye world. I am officially dead.


	24. Who Cares,Right?

Riley's POV

“What the fuck do you mean ‘again’? She tried to before?!” Zayn yelled, looking almost as mad as Liam did a moment ago.

No..no no no NO!  
This can't be happening! Oh God Harry,why couldn't you have just kept your mouth shut??By the looks of things,if I couldn't kill myself,Liam definitely would.

“Uh..that's not what I meant..R-Riley would never do something like that.”Harry lied,biting his lip nervously.

“Don't fucking lie to us,Harry!”Louis growled,grabbing a fist full of his shirt. Harry looked from Louis' fist to his furious glare,shocked by his friend's reaction.

“I-I...I stopped her before she could do it!”

My mouth instantly dropped as the words left his mouth. Harry just sold me out. Again.  
All of their heads snapped towards my direction,causing fear to strike through my entire body. Zayn looked like he was going to beat me senseless,Louis looked beyond pissed,Niall couldn't even look me in the eye,and Liam just looked downright murderous.

“W-Wait I can..I can explain!”The words fumbled from my mouth. I tried to stay calm and collected so I could try to get them to understand,but I just couldn't seem to hold it together.

“You're so in for it,little girl.”Liam snarled at me. Just those words made me want to breakdown and beg them to forgive me. He shoved Harry and Niall out of his way and in a matter of a second,he was inches from my face.

“I-I'm so sorry I-”I didn't even get to finish my sentence because my head was snapped to the side,leaving my cheek stinging. The bastard slapped me. Okay fine. If he wants to know the real reason I'll give it to him.

“Wanna know the reason why I did it,Liam?! Blame those two assholes over there!”I jabbed my finger over towards Zayn and Louis. I don't know where this extra courage came from but I didn't care anymore. I'm done being their little bitch.  
“They were the ones who pushed me to do it. I would've managed to suck it up but no,they couldn't keep their fucking dicks in their pants!! I went from a normal life to having to be raped and punished for every little thing I do!None of you give a damn about me,I understand that you want to make my life a living hell but you don't need to be so freakin obvious about it!Did you expect me to be okay with all of this? I feel nothing but dread every single day when I wake up. So there. Rape me,beat me,torture me I honestly don't care anymore! Whatever helps to make you feel like the biggest assholes ever!”I rambled on,the words just spilling out of my mouth like a waterfall. I definitely just dug the hole way deeper for myself,but who cares right?

“Oh my gosh,Riley. I-I'm so sorry..I don't know but,you really just put things in perspective for me.”Liam stated,catching me completely off guard. For the first time ever,he actually looked at me,sincere.

“R-Really?”

“Nope.”He smirked before punching me right in the face. I staggered backwards and hit the floor with a thud. Sharp pains shot through my sides and stomach,making me realize that he was full on kicking me. The air was whipped away from my lungs as the excruciating pain continued.

“LIAM STOP!”Harry yelled,trying to make his way over to him. But it was Louis who was holding him back. “LOUIS FUCKING LET GO OF ME!”

“The bitch needs to learn respect,Harry. And maybe you need a reality check. She's not your friend or lover or whatever!You need to get over her and get with the program.”He hissed at him,only making Harry struggle in his grip more.

I let out a painful cry as I heard a sickening crack come from my ribcage. I was crying so badly that I couldn't even see anymore,it was so blurry. Every part of my body felt as if it were on fire.

“NIALL DO SOMETHING!”Harry shouted out to him. Hope actually coursed through my body when I realized the blonde boy could help me. He could stop the pain. Niall can stop Liam from doing this to me!

What Niall said next made my whole body go numb.

“She needs to learn her lesson.”Was all that he said. Now that..that hurt. My heart sunk in my chest as I saw his blurry figure walk out of the tour bus,taking my hope with him.

I wanted to scream at him. Beg so badly for him to come back. Besides Harry,Niall was actually decent to me. Him and Harry was all I have left and now I just lost one of them. Maybe if I had somehow made it known that I actually tolerated Niall?Maybe if I were more nicer to him than he would still be here,fighting Liam off me. But no,he was gone.

I hadn't even realized that Liam had stopped hitting me,until I felt Harry by my side. I never felt so relieved to have Harry with me right now. I know I was mad at him for spilling my secret but that can be talked about later because right now,I needed him.

“Shh,it's okay. They left to go find Niall. It's okay.”Harry whispered to me. He wiped the tears away from my cheeks..or maybe it was blood,(I'm not very sure),with his hands. I gasped as I felt my rib,making it feel as if I were being stabbed.

“H-Harry..God,i-it hurts!”I whimpered,tears leaking from the corner of my eyes.

“We'll get it fixed. Don't worry,you'll be just fine. I promise.”He said,taking my hand away from my side and squeezed it,tight.

But I think he and I both know that if I'm here,I'll never be fine.


	25. Awake

Riley's POV:

My eyes drifted open after the harsh whispering in the room woke me up. I came face to face with the wall so whoever was talking probably didn't even know I was awake.

“You went way too far,Liam!How would this help her with the suicide situation?!You practically almost made her go into a coma!”The person whispered loud enough for me to hear.

I instantly recognized the voice as Harry's. He must have carried me here when I fell asleep because if I'm not mistaken,I think I'm in his bed.

But wait,a coma??Did Liam even kick my head?

I brushed my fingertips against my forehead and the shock of pain I felt was my answer. Nothing like a good headache to start the day,huh?Or whatever time of day it is because I honestly don't know.

“Oh shut it,Haz. She needed to be punished. Besides,I don't see why you care since she's just a manipulative whore. I mean,she's got you whipped mate,turning you against us and what not.”Liam growled back in response.

“She's not a whore. If anything it's because you made her one. You seem to forget that she's actually a human being,not a freakin object!”Harry protested back.

I couldn't help but smile at the fact that at least someone was defending me. It felt nice since I usually don't get that a lot around here..

“Ironic how you're telling me this when you're the one who fucked her first. What,did you immediately decide to bend over backwards for her after that?Or do you just feel guilty that you're just as bad as we are.”

“How did this conversation turn into this?Liam,I'm not in the mood to talk about that okay?Things are different now.”Harry explained before letting out a sigh.

A part of me actually wanted him to explain on why things were different now and why he decided to be on my side...or maybe what Liam is saying is true.

“I'll say.”Liam scoffed. “Does your 'precious Riley' need the doctor anymore or can I just pay him so he can leave already.”

Wait,what doctor?Eh,I'll just ask Harry when I get the chance.

“Just pay him.”He mumbled back. I heard the door slam and for a moment I actually thought I was alone.

“Come on. I know you're awake,Riley.”Harry stated,his footsteps coming closer to me.

I very carefully rolled onto my back,letting out a few moans from how sore I was. “How did you know?”

“I saw your eyes open.”He simply shrugged. “Liam didn't seem to notice though.”He reassured me from the question I was about to ask.

“Oh.”Was all I could think of saying.

“How are you feeling?”

“Like I've just been stomped on by a complete maniac. Oh wait...I did.”

Harry chuckled before sitting down on the bed beside me. “I don't know if you remember but I called a private doctor over. He sedated you with a sleeping medication while he bandaged you up. You should just take it easy for a while.”

Ohh so that's why I feel a tight wrap around my ribcage..

“Okay. I will.”I bit my lip and avoided his piercing gaze. I may have forgotten about falling asleep but I definitely didn't forget how he screwed me over. Twice.

“You're mad at me still.”He sighed,grabbing a pillow and lying down next to me. “I'm sorry.”

“You should be. Because if you hadn't sold me out I wouldn't have to 'take it easy'.”I hissed at him.  
After the words left my mouth,the room fell into silence and I sort of felt bad about saying that to him. After all,he did help me. “Look I'm sorry. I appreciate you helping though. I really do.”I breathed,twisting my bracelet around my wrist over and over.

“I know what you mean,Riley. I'd probably be worried if you didn't feel this way.”He lightly chuckled,moving some of my hair out of my eyes.

“So..Niall. Can't say I blame him for hating me.”I whispered,feeling a hint of sadness through my body. I actually thought he could eventually become my friend.

“Hey,don't sell yourself short. I don't really know what's going on with him or why he just left you like that. He may have just been shocked about you trying to hurt yourself,he could come around still.”Harry told me,blowing air into his cheeks.

“Yeah,maybe. I just don't know how much more of this I can take Harry.” I whimpered,tears welling up in my eyes as everything started to come crashing down on me. The physical and emotional pain.

Harry stayed silent for a few moments before he finally spoke. “I know. That's why I'm going to get you out of here.”

“W-What??”


	26. I Hate Tutors

Riley's POV:

“W-What??”I gasped, my mouth agape. I must've heard him wrong or misunderstood..

Harry's eyes flickered nervously from my face to the door. He was probably nervous that someone could be listening in. He bit his lip before crawling off the bed,leaving me confused as ever and begging for answers.

“Harry wait..” I whispered,seeing him turn towards the door.

“Your tutor will be here in half an hour. Get some more rest. The boys and I have another interview and we'll be back soon.”

Before I could even answer he was out the door, not even taking a second glance back at me.

My hands covered my face as I let out a groan. I rolled over,ignoring my muscles that seemed to be screaming at me. The bed was still warm from the spot where Harry was lying only a moment ago. His intoxicating scent still lingered across the sheets, surprisingly keeping me comforted.

Thoughts ran through my head a mile a minute at what Harry told me. Was he really going to get me out of here?Would he really do that for me? Or was it just a ploy to make me feel hope and happiness just to crush it eventually? Could I even trust Harry with something as big as this? I mean,this is about me finally getting to go home. Whether or not I had a home anymore,I don't care. Anywhere is better than here.

I then let out a painful sob that I didn't know I was even holding. I wanted to leave so badly. And I know for damn sure that I wouldn't tell anybody about any of this. Who would believe me? Yeah, no one.

I pulled the covers tighter around my body and buried my face in the pillow. Tears spilled down my cheeks and I honestly don't even know why. It felt like I knew the answer...but it'd be too crazy to even consider.

I jolted awake in Harry's bed from a banging sound. I rubbed my tired puffy eyes with the palm of my hand and removed the blanket. I must've fallen asleep.

More noises came from outside Harry's room. Were the boys back yet? I looked over at the clock and realized I had been asleep for more than an hour. Wasn't my tutor supposed to come? If it's not the boys then I guess it's her.

I got out of bed, reminding myself to take more pain medication because my rib was killing me. Huh. I don't remember Harry closing the door. I thought as I made my way over to it. I twisted the knob and peeked out of the room.

“Uh..guys?”

No response.

I let out a sigh and moved down the hallway. Another bump made my heart hammer against my chest. I'm sure whoever was in here could probably hear it.

“Guys this isn't funny. Seriously I hate getting scared.” I stated,crossing my arms as my eyes scanned the place. Of course the lights weren't on either but hell, I don't know where the switch is!

Another noise echoed through the tour bus. I turned the corner and realized it was coming from Louis' room. The door was left ajar and a figure stood there rummaging through different things and drawers. Okay that is definitely not Louis.

HOLY BEJEEZUS WE'RE BEING ROBBED!

I clapped a hand over my mouth to prevent me from letting out a squeak. The person obviously didn't seem to notice me as they continued ransacking the room. This person though was far too small and petite to be a dude. It's one of those Directioners isn't it? Hahaha not in my house,bitch. Or bus..whatever.

I leaned against the door frame, making sure I blocked the way out. Who does this girl think she is? Didn't her mom ever teach her that robbing a freakin celebrity's tour bus is a big no no? I guess not.

“Uh..find what you're looking for?” I asked after clearing my throat.

The girl stopped dead in her tracks and dropped an item from her hand. I recognized it to be Louis' favorite beanie. She turned around and my jaw almost hit the floor.

It was freakin Tessa, my tutor.

“Oh um, hey Riley. I was just...looking for you!” She nervously laughed,rubbing the back of her neck.

“Well I don't think I'd be in Louis' dresser..” I stated,taking a step inside the now even more messier room.

“Right. I was just checking to see if he had...any pencils.”

“Cut the crap, Tessa. I know you were stealing stuff. What's my next lesson on? Stealing?” I snorted,glancing around his room. I wonder if she did this to other boys' rooms as well...

“You caught me. But this can just be our little secret, right? I won't do it again. Promise!” She smiled and patted my shoulder.

“Yeah! Of course. I wouldn't want my favorite tutor to get in trouble.” She grinned at that. “Also,was it you who took Liam's money yesterday? Brilliant idea if you did. He had no idea.”

Okay if this girl answers this she will honestly be the most stupid person ever. Like how would I know she took it if Liam had no idea?

“Yeah that was me. Guys never keep track of their things.” She laughed.

So fucking stupid...

And she's the reason why my rib is broken and hurts like a son of a bitch! My secret wouldn't have been outed and Niall would still be on my side if she didn't take Liam's damn money!

She stopped laughing when she realized I was now pissed the fuck off.

“I think you need to leave before the boys get back.” I hissed.

“Yeah, I probably should.” As she moved past me I grabbed her purse and dumped everything to the ground. Stuff that belonged to all of the boys was in here along with Liam's money. Even my ipod!That bitch...

“Hey! What the hell are you doing?!”She grabbed me by my hair and pulled me into the hallway, taking her purse back.

“Let go of me you physco!” I screamed and she pushed me against the wall. Honestly,I never liked tutors.

“Who do you think the boys will believe? You or me ?You think I don't know why you're with them? I can easily blame this all on you.” She snarled at me.

“Oh I'm sure since I've already gotten a beating for your dumbass stunt yesterday!” I yelled back at her. Before I could even think about it,my hand punched her right in the nose. I heard a sickening crack and she instantly let out a wail.

“Get the fuck out.” I told her.

“You crazy bitch!” She cried and ran out the door with me right behind her.

“Consider this as me dropping out of school!” I yelled after her. Who needs school anyways? I'm sure the boys could work something out for me.

“What the hell are you doing outside?!” I heard someone growl. I turned around and saw the boys walking over to me. Zayn yanked me by my arm and dragged me inside with the others following him.

“Just yelling at Tessa.” I shrugged.

“Uh...why?” Liam questioned me, confused.

“I woke up and found her trashing Louis' room and taking stuff.” I answered and Louis' eyes grew big.

“What??!” He took off running towards his room and we followed behind him.

Louis collapsed to his knees, dramatically, as he stared at his messed up room.

“She stole things from all of us and I managed to get it back.” I explained,picking up Liam's money and shoving it in his hand.

“I believe that's yours.”

He looked down at the money in his hands then to my face. Guilt flickered through his eyes for a moment but he then broke his gaze from me.

“Don't you think you should APOLOGIZE,Liam?!” Harry hinted, crossing his arms.

Liam let out a huff of annoyance and turned back to me. “Sorry for accusing you of taking my money, Riley. But hey, if I hadn't,we would've never found out your little secret.” He smirked and patted my cheek before leaving the room.

I opened my mouth to say something but Harry shot me a warning look. I closed my mouth and started picking up some of Louis' things. I could at least try to get on Louis' good side,now that I've lost Niall. Although I don't think I want to be involved with a guy who raped me..But maybe he would stop if he thought of me as more of a person and not as an object.

As the rest of the boys picked up their stuff,that was dropped by Tessa,Harry slipped a note into my hand before exiting the room.

I shoved it in my back pocket and figured it would be best not to read it now with all the boys in the room still.

“Uh, Louis where does this go?” I asked him, holding up an object.

“Just put it on the dresser.” He replied. That's how it went for the past hour as the others left the room leaving him and I cleaning.

I wouldn't say Louis was the worst company. He was actually pretty funny and well...normal. Well normal when he wasn't trying to get in my pants that is...

Other than him repeatedly smacking my bum, playfully, when I had my back turned...it wasn't so bad being in the same room as him.

Once we were done, I left to go to my room. I immediately reached into my pocket and pulled out the crumpled slip of paper Harry gave me.

“Come find me at nine o'clock tonight. We'll talk then. Harry.” I read in a whisper.

I ripped up the piece of paper and through it in the trashbin so there wasn't a chance of any of the boys finding it.

Harry was going to help me. This couldn't be some joke of his. I'm going to get out of here!!


	27. I'll Miss You

Riley's POV:

My heart leaped in my chest as the clock read nine o'clock. I had stayed in Harry's room and didn't come out because I was hoping he would come in so we could talk. Maybe he didn't think it was safe enough to talk here because he didn't come in once.

I crept out of his room and shut the door quietly behind me. The boys' voices and laughs reached my ears,making me follow the noise. I peeked around the corner and saw Louis and Niall playing Fifa,while Zayn was texting and Liam was on Twitter. But there was no sign of Harry.

Of course not.

I let out an internal sigh,not wanting the boys to notice I was there. I didn't feel like answering any of their suspicious questions.

Guessing that he wasn't at the front of the tour bus,I made my way towards the other end of the bus. I was just about to open the door to one of the boys' rooms when I was pulled roughly around a corner. He definitely startled me but I didn't scream because I knew it was Harry. Who else could it be?

“Hi..”I merely whispered,facing him. My eyebrows scrunched together in confusion when I looked up at him to see him glaring at me. He looked pissed the fuck off.

“A-Are you okay?”I asked,concerned. In response,he shoved me against the wall and was now towering over me. His eyes looked black and furious. What did I do??

I let out a tiny whimper as he got all up in my face,causing my head to hit the wall. “I'm so fucking tired of you mouthing off to me!! I tried being nice to you but all you do is give me attitude when I ask you to do one simple thing!Do you suddenly not remember why you're even here?!And you have the nerve to disrespect me? After all I've done to make your life better?”He yelled in my face.

“I-I-I..”I did nothing but stand there trembling. What was he talking about??

Oh my God. This was all just a test. Harry was never going to help me. He was going to give me hope and rip the rug right from under me. He was testing me this whole time to see if I would actually go along with it. Why??Why did I trust him so easily?!Dammit Riley!

“I-I-I??”Harry mocked my stuttering in a higher tone. “Is that all you have to say to me bitch?!”He growled.

“Hey,what's going on?”I heard Liam call from the front of the tour bus. Harry ignored him though.

“Not even going to apologize?Alright then. Seems to me you've forgotten where your place is,so I think it's time for you to learn a little lesson! Let's just hope I don't fuck you too hard to make you pass out again.”His lips curved into that same maniacal smile of when I first met him.

Harry...he was acting like his old self again. The self that didn't give a shit about me.

I gulped as fear crept through my body. I let out a yelp of pain as he grabbed my arm and yanked me down the hallway. All the boys were staring at us with nothing but shock on their faces. Even Zayn!

Yeah,I'm shocked as well buddies. Their faces probably matched mine!

“Harry mate..what are you doing?”Niall questioned him,glancing back and forth between him and the tight hold on my arm.

“Teaching this bitch a lesson. I'm done putting up with her shit.”He hissed,his grip getting tighter around my probably bruising arm.

“Look,why not let one of us handle it?You felt nothing but raging guilt for when you did it to her last time,Harry.”Liam suggested. I would've thought it was sweet if I wasn't the one about to be raped!!

“No. I know what I'm doing,Liam. Now if you'll excuse us..”He smirked,pulling me towards the door that led outside.

“NO! HARRY PLEASE! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!”I cried,falling to the floor. He tried pulling me back up but I resisted. He let out a huff of annoyance and dragged me out of the tour bus into the night air.

Since the ground went from carpet to concrete,I got off the ground with him still dragging me.

“Harry..”I whimpered,tears sliding down my cheeks. The cold wind was absolutely horrendous,making my hair wisp across my face which made my,now rosy cheeks,sting.

“Shut the fuck up.”He snapped,glancing around the secluded area,probably making sure nobody was around to see me get fucking fucked. He led me towards the back of the tour bus and pushed me against the back of it.

He grabbed a hold of both my arms and that's when I went ballistic.

“G-GET OFF!LEAVE ME ALONE YOU LIAR!FUCKING GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME!”I screamed,thrashing in his tight hold on me. My throat grew dry from the chilly air and I let out another wail. But no tears came. I must've cried myself dry from the past few days. So now I'm just tearlessly sobbing like an idiot.

“Riley..Riley!Babe,I'm not going to hurt you. Hey hey,shh..”Harry whispered,moving my hair away from my damp cheeks.

“I-I t-thought I could t-trust you..”I hiccuped,staring down at my feet. “Y-You bastard.”

“Baby no..you can trust me. Riley please look at me.”Harry pleaded,but I shook my head. He let out a sigh and lifted my chin up with his finger. My eyes locked onto his and I realized his face was now soft and sincere. “I told you I was going to get you out of here,that's exactly what I'm doing.”

“B-But..w-what was all of t-that?”

“I had to make it look like I was angry at you so we could talk somewhere private without the boys lurking around.”He explained,removing his hold on me.

“S-So you made m-me think you w-were gonna...”I trailed off when my breathing started to become hitched again. I couldn't even process that thought without my body going into hysterics.

“I had to get a real reaction out of you,Riley. This has to be done so carefully because if we get caught-it's over. No happy ending for Riley Anne Marter.”He sighed,leaning against his hand on the bus.

I let out a deep sigh of relief as the words left his mouth. Now it made sense. And I was damn happy that it was all fake. I don't think I could even imagine what I would've felt if Harry truly betrayed me.

So I felt it was necessary to slap him across the face.

Harry let out a groan and clutched his face,staring at me confused.

“That was for scaring the shit out of me you bastard.”I sniffled,wiping my my eyes with the palm of my hand. He let out a soft chuckle and flashed me a crooked smile.

“Yeah,I probably deserve that. I'm really sorry for scaring you like that. But hey,it'll add some effects.”He shrugged. Now it was my turn to be confused. Harry raised his hand off the bus and hit it,causing a banging sound. He smirked at the lost look on my face before he kicked the bus,creating more noise.

“Gotta have them thinking we're doing it,right?”He smiled.

I covered my face with my hands and groaned once I realized what he meant. And that wasn't for any 'effect',trust me. “So what's your big plan then?How are you gonna get me out of here?”I questioned,after removing my hands from my face.

He gave me a look that seemed to have forgotten why we were even out here to begin with. Harry reached into his back pocket and pulled out folded papers. “This is your plane ticket that will take you straight to California. There is also a check of two hundred thousand dollars.”

My eyes grew twice their normal size and I immediately shook my head. “That's far too much money,Harry.”

“No. I'm getting you out of here. You do exactly as I say. You need money to live off of because you're an orphan,Riley. I'm not going to leave you with nothing. I know nothing can take away the bad memories,but think of it as a repayment for what you've been through. Now,the boys and I are obviously on tour and we hit California in about a month. Buy yourself a phone and program the number I gave you into it so I'll be able to call and meet up with you. Make sure things are going smoothly,ya know?”

I nodded my head and fumbled through the papers,looking at everything he gave me. This was really happening. This wasn't a dream!

“The boys will freak the fuck out that you escaped,okay? They will look nonstop for you probably for a while. They'll probably even suspect that I had something to do with it so keep a low profile. Now,you're flight leaves in three days at six a.m. The boys and I's flight leaves at seven to go to New York. You'll simply say you have to go to the bathroom and I'll follow you so the boys won't think that you'll run off. But you will.”He said with a light chuckle.  
That did it. I must not have been cried out because tears rolled down my cheeks. I couldn't get the smile off my face. I just couldn't!

“I'll distract the boys to give you enough time to board your flight. And then? A happy ending for Riley Anne Marter.”

I couldn't contain my excitement any longer. I practically jumped on him and wrapped my arms around his neck,hugging him tightly. “Thank you,thank you,thank you!”I squealed into his shoulder.

“This won't be easy. We're going to have to pretend like we're not on good terms with each other. Meaning,I can't necessarily protect you from the other guys anymore. Just stay out of trouble,okay?”

I pulled back to look at him and nodded my head.

“You know..this is basically going to be the only time we're going to be able to say goodbye to each other. There won't be enough time the day you leave and the boys can't catch us together in the mean time.”He informed me,causing my heart to sink a little.

“I'm going to miss you.”I told him,sincerely. I never thought I would say that,but I honestly will. “I'm going to miss you a lot actually.”I breathed.

He tucked a strand of hair behind me ear and sighed. “I've never met an incredibly strong girl like you,Riley. You've been through hell and back but still will manage to miss me?”

“I know that wasn't you. I know who the real Harry Styles is. And,you've actually become my best friend through all of this. Always sticking by my side and protecting me. I wouldn't be alive right now if it wasn't for you. After all of this,it was you who managed to pull me through it. I cried when you told me you would help me,not the happy cry either. I knew why but I thought it was crazy for even considering it. But it's because I'll be leaving you behind. The one person that I care most about.”The words slipped from my mouth and honestly,I was completely caught off guard. This was the truth. There was no emptiness or lies behind any of the words and it hit me like a ton of bricks.

I was falling for Harry Styles.

Harry stared at me,intently. His green eyes bore into mine as a smile crept to his lips. His response was one of the most best answers he could have ever given.  
His lips pressing against mine answered everything.


	28. Everything Planned Out

Riley's POV:

His lips were melted into mine almost perfectly as his mouth moved slowly and gently against mine. It was absolutely perfect. Nothing was forced or demanding, like it was with the other boys. It was just simple and sweet for once.

This should've been our first kiss.

Our lips parted as I stared up at him with a smile tugging at my lips. His eyes locked onto mine,almost making me weak at the knees. Wait,weak at the knees?Oh God,Riley you're so done for!

“You have no idea how long I've been waiting to do that.”He whispered,resting his forehead against mine after he pecked me on the lips.

“R-Really?Since when?”I asked. Why hadn't he done it sooner?

“When I thought I lost you.”He replied,moving the hair away from my face. I could see the pain flicker across his eyes and I could feel the sincerity behind his words. I had really hurt him when I did that. I really should've gave him a better explanation on why I tried to kill myself. Maybe he wouldn't still be hurt by what I did.

“That long ago?”I said with a light laugh. “I should've told you--”

“No I understand now why you tried. I just..didn't at the time,but I should have. I know that you said you were sad and depressed but I just didn't..believe you I guess. But what you told Liam yesterday..made me understand.”He said,biting his lower lip.

“You're making this really hard to say goodbye. At least for a while.”I sighed,making Harry chuckle.

“I know. And I wish I could change the boys' outlook on you but they're a bit stubborn..”He answered,leaning against the back of the tour bus.

“And by they you mean Zayn who refuses to let the other boys forget why you guys bought me in the first place..”I said,running my hand through my hair. From my perspective,Zayn was like the leader in a way. I don't think Liam necessarily was because I think he just has anger issues.

“Yeah. If you can I'd try to hang around Niall for that reason. But it's only for a few days so you should be fine. But if I notice any sort of suspicion from them,we're not going through with the plan. I can easily buy you another ticket. That good?”

I nodded my head in response. I definitely agree because if I wanted out of this,it needed to be done perfectly. “I guess we have to head back inside now,huh?”

“Yeah I suppose so. Now to show the evidence.”He winked as I stared at him,lost once again on his plan. He simply laughed when he started ruffling my hair,making me squirm. “Relax Riley.”  
I let out a huff of annoyance as he untucked my perfectly well tucked shirt. I now knew what he was up to when he gestured towards my shorts.

“You have this all planned out,don't you Styles?”I mumbled,unbuttoning my jean shorts.

“You know it,babe.”He smirked back at me.

“Oh yeah and what about you,huh?”I shot back and ruffled his styled hair,now making it look all fluffy and crazy. His cheek was still red from where I had slapped him so that will show that I at least had some fight in me. I folded the papers that he gave me and shoved them in my back pocket.

“Alright alright,lets get inside before the driver leaves us out in the middle of nowhere.”Harry chuckled,grabbing my hands in his.

“Wouldn't be such a bad thing ya know.”I smiled,which he returned.

As we approached the door though,Harry's whole demeanor instantly changed and his grip on me got tighter. The last thing I felt was Harry's warm lips pressing against my forehead before he pushed open the door,revealing all of the boys sitting around the television. Harry shoved me in front of him as Niall immediately jumped up from his seat.

“You fucking bastard.”He growled when I hung my head down,staring at my feet. Lord knows I'm a horrible actor so I'm just gonna keep my head down. Yeah that sounds good. “Why would you fucking rape her Harry?!”

“Why do you care?You seemed just fine with Liam beating the shit out of her yesterday. You shouldn't have any problem with it.”Harry argued back.

“Shut up!”He snapped and grabbed a hold of my hand,leading me towards his room.

“Yeah you go finish her off there!”Harry shouted,causing the other boys to chuckle.

Niall rolled his eyes as he slammed his door shut behind him. “Honestly,I have no idea what's gotten into him.”He shook his head before turning to look at me. “Are you alright?”He sighed.

“Y-Yeah I'm fine. Just a little..shaken up.”

“Look,I'm so sorry.”He rubbed the back of his head,staring at the ground.

“It's fine.”

“No. I'm sorry for leaving you there yesterday. Shit..Riley I know I screwed up. I-I was just so shocked by what you did I guess. And I wasn't thinking clearly. In no fucking way did I want Liam to hurt you like that and I did but..”He rambled on,trying to put his words together from what I could tell.

“Niall it's okay. I completely forgive you. I'm not mad or hurt anymore,I understand.”I shrugged.

“R-Really?”Niall finally looked at me in the eyes for the first time since my secret was even outed. Seeing his blue piercing eyes sent comfort through me,like I had been missing a friend. Well,technically I have been. Eh,whatever.

“Of course. Besides,it's nearly impossible to hate you.”I said with a light laugh and hugged him,gently. My side still hurt like a freaking son of a bitch so I was still taking it easy I guess. “Um,Niall?Do you think you can get me some pain killers?My side still really hurts.”

“Yeah sure. Go ahead and change into some of my clothes to sleep in while I'm gone. You're sleeping here because I don't really trust Harry right now..”He answered.

“Okay.”I told him. He closed the door behind him and I immediately pulled out the papers from my back pocket. I scanned his room looking for a decent hiding place and finally just decided on sticking it behind his nightstand,quickly. I then undressed and pulled on one of his shirts and sweats before climbing into his bed.

Niall returned a few minutes later with a glass of water and an aspirin. I thankfully accepted it and popped it into my mouth,followed by a sip of water. He then set my glass on the nightstand and turned off the lamp before sliding into the bed,next to me. I rolled onto my side and faced him once I felt his arm wrap around me. My eyes fluttered closed as I relaxed into his hold.

Normally I would just stay on my side of the bed but maybe it was because I had just gotten my friend back...or maybe it was because I would never see him again after this.


	29. Advantage

Riley's POV:

“You got everything?”Harry asked as I handed him my suitcase. I just threw random clothes and stuff in there because I wasn't going to take it with me when I make a break for it.

“Yes,Harry.”I responded with an annoyed sigh.

He gave me a quick glance towards me and I merely nodded my head,answering his real question. I patted the pocket on my hoodie,indicating that I had all the papers. There wasn't really anything else for me to take with me,besides my ipod which was shoved in my back pocket.

“Cut the fucking attitude or it's going to be a long plane ride for you,sweet cheeks.”He called after me as I walked over to Niall,who was leaning against the tour bus.

“You can't seem to keep your foot out of your mouth can you,Riley..”Niall shook his head with a laugh.

“Afraid not,Nialler.”I shrugged,leaning my head against his shoulder.

The last few days went by fine. But if I didn't have Niall there,I would've probably gotten into a lot more trouble with the other boys than I intended to. Like,yesterday I almost got into it with Zayn because I kept moaning about being bored. If Niall hadn't stepped in who knows how sore I would be right now. And lemme tell ya,a sore Riley can't run as fast. And a slow Riley won't be able to get away quick enough! I know,I have like the best logic ever.

“Yeah I'd be more careful because I think your seat is next to his.”Liam pointed out as he hopped off the tour bus,dragging his bags out behind him.

“Aw,why can't I chose my plane buddy!”I whined,stomping my foot. It's definitely gotten easier to pretend to hate Harry,especially since he makes sure his comments make me mad. Usually they were insults to how I look or he'd get up in my business for no reason. But if I were to say anything,he would most likely just tell me about getting a 'real reaction' and stuff.

Yeah well,call me a demented hedgehog one more time Harry and you'll get a real reaction alright..

“Sorry babe,we didn't pick the seats.”Liam shrugged and went over to the black SUV.

So for the next half hour or so,Niall and I just goofed around as Liam was helping Harry load up all our bags in the trunk.

“Trust me,New York will be so much better than being cooped up in a freakin tour bus. You'll definitely like being in a hotel better cuz I'm sure you probably hate being stuck in a stupid vehicle all day long.”Niall said with a light laugh.

I felt my stomach drop as he looked at me with excitement. Okay now I feel really bad..I'll definitely miss this little leprechaun.

“I-I'm sure I will.”I answered,a frown tugging at my lips.

“Why the sad face?”

“It's nothing really. I'm just tired is all.”I quickly lied with a shrug. My answer didn't seem to phase him at all though. Instead he lifted my chin up with his fingers and seemed to be observing my face,closely.

“You look really pale,Riley. And you've barely eaten anything these past few days,let alone hardly any of your dinner last night..You're constantly tired..”Niall now only seemed to be talking to himself. His eyebrows were scrunched together,like he was in thought.

His eyes trailed down my body,stopping at my stomach. Instinctively I crossed my arms around my stomach,being sure to hide any evidence to the fact that I had something in my pocket. But this only made his eyes widen in alarm.

“Oh my God!”He loudly exclaimed,causing me to wince. He obviously came to some realization but I didn't want to hear it. He must've figured it out somehow. Oh God Niall please keep your mouth shut!

“You've been holding your stomach like that all day like you're trying to hide something..”

NIALL PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD SHUT UP!

“You're pregnant aren't you?!”Niall practically yelled.

“W-Wait what?”I asked,my mouth dropping open,clearly taken aback by his accusation. I actually had to glance at him twice to see if he was even serious. He was..  
I literally had to cover my mouth with my hand to stifle a laugh from escaping my lips. Pregnant?Now that's something I wasn't expecting him to say!

“What did you just say Niall?”Zayn questioned as he appeared out of the tour bus. “Who's pregnant?!”He growled through his teeth,completely disregarding his bag which fell to the ground.

Well gee Zayn,why don't you ask the only girl here..

“Niall is! Liam is the father of course cuz we all know how real Niam is and--”Zayn swiftly cut me off by slamming my back against the bus,with a tight grip on my hair.

“Keep being a smart ass little girl and we'll see where that gets ya.”He smirked,pulling my hair tighter.

“Okay,okay I-I'm sorry! I-I'm sure Ziall is just as real--”He cut me off with a growl,wiping the amused smile off my face.

“Alright Zayn,that's enough!”Niall told him,pulling Zayn away from me by his waist that was pressed firmly against my stomach.

“Is she fucking pregnant or not,Niall!”He demanded,grabbing a hold of Niall's shirt.

“Woah,wait a minute here. Who's pregnant?”Louis frantically asked,hopping over Zayn's bag on the ground as he came out of the bus. I let out a groan as his eyes landed on me. “You're pregnant,Riley?”

I opened my mouth to protest but Niall cut me off. “She's showing all the signs!”

“And what exactly are you noticing?”Louis quizzed him,seeming as though he wasn't convinced at all. Almost like he was playing along with Niall.

“She's pale.”

I'm always pale.

“She's barely eaten anything these past few days.”

I'm fucking nervous about escaping.

“She's tired.”

Again,I was too nervous to sleep.

“She keeps holding her stomach.”

Well we all know why I'm doing that.

“She's wearing a hoodie,almost like she's trying to hide it.”

Hah! Dude I'm not. At least not for that reason.

“And she keeps getting fucked by all you guys! Stop staring at me like it's not freaking possible!”Niall finished his ramble.

Well I got nothing for that one cuz it's true.

I let out a small squeak when Zayn punched the side of the bus,causing a loud thud. “HARRY GET THE FUCK OVER HERE!”He yelled,twisting around towards the two boys who were talking by the car.

From here I could see the color drain from Harry's face as he saw all the guys surrounding me. He thought we were caught. He quickly made his way over to us with Liam following close behind him.

“Look Zayn I'm so sorry I--”

“You should be sorry! You just had to fuck her,Harry! Well guess what?NOW SHE'S PREGNANT!”Zayn snapped,shoving Harry hard.

“Woah..HOLD UP! WHAT?”Harry gasped,while holding up his hands in mock surrender. He shook his head in disbelief,clearly not expecting that to be the reason why Zayn was hounding me. Yeah,Harry pretty much had the same reaction as me..

“It doesn't work like that,Zayn!”I shouted at him. I swear when he turned around and I saw that murderous look on his face..I was scared shitless.

“Did I ask you to talk,bitch?!”He snarled directly at me.

I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and pull me away before Zayn could do anything. I looked up and expected to see Niall but it was actually Louis instead. Now that surprised me.

“Yeah,if anything Zayn it's probably either your fault or Louis'!”Harry jabbed at him,making Zayn swat his hand away.

“Oh please that was like FOREVER ago.”He scoffed,crossing his arms.

“I don't know,mate..”Louis answered,glancing down at me. Okay for a moment there he almost looked as if he were sympathetic. “It was only a month or so..”

“Which would make one of you the father.”Liam stated with a sigh. For some odd reason,Liam was actually calm. It's like him and Zayn switched roles today on being the cranky pissed off nuthead.

Haha but these guys are such idiots though. The only reason I haven't even denied it yet was because;  
A. They never shut up or let me talk.  
B. It could come to my advantage.  
C. Why the hell didn't I fake being pregnant earlier?! I already have Louis keeping me away from Zayn!

“Guys,we don't even know for sure yet. We'll just get a pregnancy test on the way there and Riley will take it at the airport.”Harry simply said. Okay,does Harry literally come up with the most perfect plans?Because I freakin love him for this.

“Yeah we're gonna be late for our plane if we don't hurry.”Louis pointed out as he grabbed Zayn's bag and threw it in the trunk of the car before closing it. “Oh and Liam,I swear if she is pregnant I'm going to kick your ass for beating her up.”

“Gee thanks,Lou. But don't think I won't feel horrible if she is.”Liam replied,getting into the drivers seat,while the rest of us piled in the back. Except Zayn who was in the front.

Wow, so it takes Liam to feel guilty or Louis want to protect me if I have an alien growing inside of me? How sweet...

Once we got on the Interstate,everyone was in their own conversations giving Harry the opportunity to talk to me. “Riley,are you really..?”He whispered,grabbing a hold of my hand that was in between our legs.

“No.”

“How are you so sure?”

“I haven't missed any months.”I replied,quietly. See?No worries people. I know I'm definitely not.

His eyes were filled with relief as he squeezed my hand tighter and placed a kiss on my cheek. Unfortunately I had to act completely repulsed by that. But it actually made my stomach flutter. Or it could've just been the baby..hah! Just kiddinggg!

I swear though,once we got to the pharmacy all hell broke lose. All the boys started bickering back and fourth as to who would go in and buy it. They were worried about paparazzi seeing them or something like that. Of course I offered to go alone but that was shut down immediately by Zayn. Um where the hell would I go if I tried to escape in a pharmacy?!

“Liam you go! They know you're the sensible one.”Niall finally huffed,making everyone go quiet.

All five pairs of eyes turned towards me as I let out a snicker. “Oh cmon!How is he the sensible one?”

To my surprise,Liam actually chuckled at what I said. I would've expected a 'shut up' or a glare,like the one Zayn is giving me right now..

“Trust me,you'll understand eventually. Now,which brand do you want,Riley?”Liam asked,swiveling around to look at me.

“Uhhmm,the one with the stick?”I guessed with a shrug. “I don't really know..”I replied,patting my hands against my knees. Another meaningless habit I do when I'm nervous.  
But how the hell should I know what brand?Do I look like a slut who gets pregnant all the time?Haha..

“Just buy the most expensive one. God,it's not that big of a deal so why are we still talking about this?Just fucking go with him Riley!”Zayn stated,obviously becoming impatient.

“And that gentlemen, is father of the year!”I said with a roll of my eyes.

“What did you say to me,bitch?!Oh you are so in for it when we get to New York!”He growled,but I ignored him and shut the door behind me after I jumped out of the car along with Liam. For some reason,what he said still scared me. Badly. I don't care that I'm escaping or not,Zayn just rubs me the wrong way.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard a group of voices around the entrance,snapping photos left and right. “How do they always find us?”Liam groaned as he turned towards me. I gave him a questioning look before he pulled my hood over my head,causing my hair to messily fall over my eyes.

“Paparazzi?”I asked,swiping the hair out of my eyes so I could actually see Earth again.

“Unfortunately. Just keep your head down.”He told me,wrapping an arm around my shoulder,leading me towards the entrance of the store.

“Liam is this your girlfriend?!”  
EW. NO. Okay well..Liam was definitely on the attractive side but he's mean so no!  
“No,she's just a friend.”He answered,swiftly.  
“How the album coming along??”  
“Great. It's coming along well.”  
“Any new music videos comin out soon?”  
“Not at the moment,but possibly soon.”He replied as more flashing lights appeared in front of our faces. UGH! I HATE THIS.  
“Are you and Louis fighting?!”  
“Nope.”  
“How are you handling the break up with Dani?!”  
Liam didn't answer that one. Instead he just pulled me through the doors,closing it on all the crazy photographers outside.

Woah,who's Dani?

Liam kept up a fast walking pace through the aisles and I had to jog to catch up with him sometimes. “You have to deal with that all the time?”

“Yeah.”He simply answered as he turned a corner into the next aisle.

I let out a huff and followed behind him before he stopped abruptly,making me run into him. He let out a grunt and looked at me. Instead of mumbling a sorry I just flat out asked,”Okay who the hell is Dani?”I literally wanted to facepalm myself when the words slipped from my mouth.

Liam raised his eyebrows,obviously taken aback by my question. “My ex.”

“Well obviously. But since when did you have a girlfriend?”

“For a while. But I ended it a few weeks ago.”He responded while scanning the shelves of the different tests.

“Why?”I said,quietly. I wasn't very sure if this was a sensitive subject or not. But that was rare with Liam so I'll take my chances.

Liam breathed out a sigh before replying. “I couldn't be committed to her as much as I would've wanted to because..well because we all have to keep an eye on you.”

Well that's me,the soul mate love crusher.

“Oh. Sorry?”I said,examining a packet of pills in my hand that I had grabbed from the shelf out of boredom.

Liam let out a light chuckle before plucking the box of pills out of my hands. He looked it over for a minute and finally spoke. “Birth control. Guess that'd always be a good thing to get you on.”

W.O.W. I JUST HAD TO PICK UP THOSE,HUH? Doesn't matter I guess.

“Um,Liam?”He looked over at me. I bit my lip,not really knowing how to ask a question like this..I was just curious to know,I guess. “How come you never fucked me?”I literally slapped my hand over my mouth as I realized what I just said. Damn,these nerves are really starting to get to me! “Wow my bad,that really came out wrong..”I said with a nervous laugh.

“Niall hasn't either.”Was all he said,keeping his eyes anywhere from mine.

“Yeah but he's at least kissed me. Plus Niall isn't really like that,which you probably know.”I rambled on. It looked like he wasn't going to answer so I guessed instead. “Was it because of Dani?”

That got his attention. “Yes..but that doesn't mean I'd do any of those things now just because we broke up. I mean if the guys ever forced me to then I guess..”He replied with a shrug.

For some reason though,that did make me a bit hurt. Not saying I'd want him too rape me as punishment or anything because I definitely prefer his..um..well his swatting methods to be better. But he agreed to even buy me from my mom for that reason..but he's not going to do it?

“Why do you ask?”

“I don't know,I was just wondering.”I said,shuffling my feet around on the tile.

“Look babe,it's nothing against you. Promise.”He reassured,rubbing my shoulder lightly.

I nodded my head at his words,shying away from his touch. That made him sigh and before I knew it,his hand brushed against my cheek as he leaned in and pressed his lips against mine. It only lasted about two or three seconds and was gone as soon as it came.

WELL DAMN LIAM,I WASN'T THAT SERIOUS!

“Now I'm equivalent to Niall.”Liam winked. He then gave an exasperated look towards all the tests lined up on the shelves and just grabbed the most expensive one.

The only reason why I wasn't majorly freaking out,like I was with Niall when we first kissed,was because Liam was only trying to prove a point.

He then walked off towards the cash register,leaving me alone in the aisle acting as if nothing had just happened. How rude..So I followed him but not before grabbing two bags of M&M's. Hah! He gets to buy me candy now!

Liam gave me a confused look when I tossed the bags on the counter. In return I just gave him an innocent smile. “Why two bags?”

“One for me and the other for Niall. So then he and I can throw M&M's at you guys the whole plane ride to New York.”I laughed,crossing my arms over my chest. I was getting better at this lying thing! But I just really wanted some candy.

“Yeah whatever.”He mumbled and payed for everything. Once we got outside,there wasn't as many paparazzi's like before. But damn,they kept asking over and OVER what we freakin bought! Are they usually this nosy? So I just let everyone know that I,Riley Anne had bought some M&M's and then ran to the car,making it out of there alive and like a boss! You think I'm joking?Yeah not even close.

Liam made it to the car a few minutes later because he was taking pictures with a couple of fans I guess. Which boggles me on how they even found us. Then again who knows what kind of fandom these guys have..

I tossed Niall his candy and he about had a heart attack of happiness,showering my cheek with kisses making me laugh. But as the car was put into drive,I instantly clung to Harry's hand. He gave a reassuring squeeze,rubbing his thumb over my hand,comfortingly. Guys this is it,in an hour I could be free!

So next stop..FREEDOM BITCHES!


	30. Making my Move

Riley's POV:  
“That should be illegal!”I panted,my hands perched onto my knees with my body bent forward. We just got mobbed by freakin paparazzi and fans! The airport is crowded enough people! It was not fun at all.

“How the hell are you guys this famous?!”

“Long story,you should wait for the movie.”Louis suggested as he patted my shoulder.

“You're kidding,right?”I crossed my arms,raising my eyebrow at them.

“Have I taught this girl nothing?”Niall sighed but was followed by a chuckle. “Did you forget what I showed you on the internet?”

“Yes well,that was like a looonggg time ago Nialler!”I defended. “And I really love the profanity I got when Louis barely touched my shoulder!”I mumbled,sarcastically.

“Alright,enough chatting. We need to get going so we have enough time for Riley to take that stupid test!”Zayn ordered. I couldn't help but notice the glint of anxiousness in his eyes. Maybe he was being grouchy because he's scared that I'm pregnant..I mean,I don't see why he is because Louis is just strutting around like it's an everyday problem.

Zayn met my gaze,causing his expression to change into a glare. “What are you staring at?”

“N-Nothing. Nervous about flying? I get that way too sometimes..”I quickly lied,coming up with the best answer I could think of.

It seemed to work since he looked away,clearing his throat. “No. Harry keep a hold of her while we get through security and everything. Can't have her getting lost.”He grumbled,slinging his carry on bag over his shoulder.

“Should've brought a leash then.”Harry smirked,catching my hand in his as he followed Zayn and the others towards security.

“Why,to make sure you don't run off if you see a blonde bitch?”I shot back at him with a laugh.  
He cocked his eyebrow at me,and smiled looking amused.

“Watch your mouth,little girl.”Liam tsked,landing a hard swat on my backside.

I was so surprised that I literally jumped two inches in the air and instantly grabbed my bum,trying to get the stinging to go away. Damn you,Liam! Guess our wonderful romantic charade is over. Sigh..I've never felt so devastated.

“Not what I meant,Liam! Dogs are referred to as Bit..'the B word' so I was just making a pun is all!”I whined,turning back to look at him.

“Maybe you should think these things through then.”He shrugged, while digging out his ticket to show to the security guards.

“Blah blah blah..”I whispered,sticking my tongue out at him while he had his back turned.  
Niall let out a snicker and randomly jumped onto Louis' back,sending the Doncaster boy into laughter. It was odd seeing them be..friends really. Since they're usually so hostile towards me,I almost forget that they're best mates.

Once we got through the security,we made our way over to the flight gate.

Harry literally had to pull me back around when I saw all of those fans crowded around in that area. There was probably about fifty fans holding up signs or with the boys' faces on their shirts and..screaming. If only these girls knew..

“Nope. No thanks. Not goin over there.”I said with a shake of my head.

Liam let out an annoyed sigh,directed at me, and looked at the time on his cellphone. “Okay we've got two hours. Lets go meet them and then Riley can take her test.”

The boys nodded in agreement. Okay so I've got one hour before my flight leaves.

“Well,I really don't feel like going over there. I can just sit here and wait for you guys.”I stated,gesturing over towards a bench a few feet away.

“Absolutely not. You think we're stupid enough to leave you unsupervised in an airport? I think you've labeled yourself as untrustworthy after the mall incident.”Louis reminded with a knowing look.

“I'll be sitting right here. You guys will only be right over there! And besides,I'm too freakin tired to run off. Maybe next time I'll be more up for it.”I replied with a light laugh. I think my acting abilities are starting to pay off! Hell,even I believed myself.

“You know what?Fine. But I swear if you move an inch from this bench,your ass is mine. And I'm not talking about how Liam does it.”Zayn threatened.

I gulped nervously as my eyes widened with fear at how serious he was. I couldn't really find my voice to answer that so I just nodded at him and took a seat on the bench.

“Just ignore him,Riley. He's just being pissy is all.”Niall reassured me and patted my shoulder before catching up with the boys.

I breathed out a deep sigh,trying to calm myself down. I really just wanted this to be over with and not have to wait anymore. I pressed my hand against my leg,trying to get it to stop shaking-but I had no luck. Thank goodness I can blame this on being nervous to see if I was pregnant or not. Oh I know what I can do to keep my mind off escaping!

I wonder what our lovechild would look like! Lets see,if it were Louis' (I'm speaking hypothetical here people), it would have Louis' hair for sure. My blue eyes,the same button nose I have,probably Louis' lips and smile. I'd hope that it would have his ears because I just hate mine. People say they look fine but to me they look like Dumbo ears. I couldn't help but laugh as I basically pictured Louis' and I's face morphed together.

Now if it were Zayn's,it would probably look more like him. It would most likely have Zayn's hair and eye color. I would also guess the same skin complexion and tattoos! Okay,joking about the tattoos part of course but it was still hilarious to imagine that! And it would probably have my smile or nose. Again Dumbo ears so it should have Zayn's instead!

This was actually fun to think about,not that I would ever tell the boys this of course. And maybe it was entertaining because I'm not actually pregnant. Now lets see...hmm..I can picture it being a girl if Louis was the father. But with Zayn I picture it being a boy. For some reason though,Zayn looks like he'd have twins. Oh my God,I think I'm going overboard with this. But I'm bored so deal with it!

I glanced over at the boys,meeting a pair of eyes that were watching my every move like a hawk. Oh Zayn,don't you know it's rude to stare?  
I decided to have a staring contest with him. He seemed to catch on to what I was doing and I could see him grumbling something before turning back towards the fans. Yay I won!

It looked like they were about to finish up because most fans began leaving after the airport security had to step in. Oh but I wanna do the other boys real quick!

Lets see..so Niall looks like he'd have a girl. But if he were to have a second child I think it would be a boy. Liam seems like he'd have boy but the second child could be a girl. So,just the opposite of Niall! Now Harry. Hmm..I could see him having both but I think he'd have a girl.

Well that was fun!  
Please do not judge me on my ways of having fun. I don't think you realize how bored I am right now.

“Look who decided to be a good girl!”Louis grinned,popping up behind me.

I let out a yelp as I jumped off the bench. “Louiiss..”I whined,pressing against my now hammering heart.

He simply chuckled at my reaction and hopped over the bench,so he was standing in front of me now. “Cmon.”Was all he said and he grabbed a hold of my hand. He lead me towards the other boys who were now sitting in the seats by the gate. “Guess she's earning a bit of trust back.”He mentioned as he took a seat beside Liam.

Well that bit of trust is about to broken whether I get away or not.

“Good. Here's her reward for listening.”Liam said,retrieving something from his carry on bag. It turned out to be a small brown paper bag and he tossed it over to me.

My stomach was now doing flips as I knew exactly what it was. It's time to make my move. WHY CAN'T I HAVE ANOTHER HOUR?! I CAN'T DO THIS!

“Riley babe,it'll be fine.”Niall reassured me with a small smile.

I ran over to him and collapsed in his arms,hugging him tightly. He returned the embrace and planted a kiss on my forehead.

“I-I'm scared..”I whispered into his shoulder.

“You don't need to be scared,love.”He replied,rubbing circles in my back.

“P-Please..don't..don't be disappointed in me,Ni. I-I'm so sorry.”I mumbled,biting my lower lip. I couldn't help the tears that welled up in my eyes. This was my goodbye to Niall and he doesn't even know it.

“Hey,whatever happens..happens. Okay?Don't blame yourself for what those two bozos over there did. You'll be fine,promise.”

“T-Thank you for..being so supportive.”I whispered and pecked him on the cheek. I wish Niall was in on the plan so I could actually have a proper goodbye with him.  
But I understand that Harry didn't want to take any chances.

I pulled away from the hug and gave him a tiny smile. I felt a hand grasp mine and I looked up to see Harry.

“You're going with her?”Niall asked him,looking a bit taken back.

“Um,yeah. She's gonna need a shoulder to cry on when she realizes that she's going to gain thirty pounds.”He shrugged with a lingering smirk etched on his face. I felt his hand squeeze into mine.

“How sentimental Harry. I'm sure she feels much better.”Niall scoffed,crossing his arms over his chest,before sitting down next to Zayn.

“Well,lets get this over with.”Harry sighed and lead me away from their flight gate.

As soon as we turned the corner,his grip tightened on my hand and he started walking faster. We maneuvered through a few people until he came to a stop in front of the bathrooms.

“Your flight leaves in like ten minutes,Riley. It's right over there.”He stated,gesturing down the long hallway. It was sorta close but with the crowd of people and things in the way,only added a few more minutes to get there. But I would be running like hell so yeah.

“Harry..Harry look at me.”I told him when he was looking around frantically,especially behind his shoulder. He bit his lip nervously and finally locked eyes with me. I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him,tightly. I could feel him relax a bit into my hold.

“Thank you so much,Harry. You don't know how much this means to me.”

“Just..stay in touch,okay? Buy that phone and text me as soon as you can so I can be reassured that you're actually safe.”He mumbled into my neck.

“I will. And make sure you make up with Niall after this,okay?”I told him.

“Of course”He chuckled. “I'm going to miss you so much,Riley.”Harry sighed,pulling away to look at me.

“I'll make sure we meet in California when you come around. Because I'm definitely going to miss you too.”I said with a smile.

He opened his mouth to say something,but closed it. Instead he caressed my cheek with his hand and closed the distance between our lips. It took me a second to react but I quickly shut my eyes and leaned into the kiss more. I guess I haven't really thought about our last kiss the other night because I knew that I could be leaving but this just brought every feeling rushing back into my head. My hands traveled to the back of his neck,holding him there.

“Okay,this probably isn't the best thing to do when you have to leave. I might just keep you here.”He laughed,tucking a stand of hair behind my ear,after he pulled away.

I couldn't help but grin and this time I was the one who pecked him on the lips. He gave me an amused look when I had to stand on my toes just to even reach him. I wrapped my arms around his waist and just hugged him since I decided that I could spare another minute. I just wanted more time with him because five minutes is definitely not long enough.

He held me there for a few silent moments before he opened his mouth. “I love you,Riley.”

My heart almost stopped and I snapped my head up to look at him to see if he meant it. “W-What?”

“You don't have to say anything. I just want you to know where my heart is at and just because you're gone won't change anything. Please know that.”

How the hell am I supposed to leave now that he says he loves me?!  
“M-Maybe I don't have to go. We could talk to the boys,and I'll stay out of trouble!”I suggested,grabbing a hold of his hand. “It doesn't have to be today,Harry because somehow..I've managed to fall for you too. And I don't even know because I'm not ever this serious with someone,but you make it easy to be serious. Oh gosh,I'm rambling now..”I sighed. “But the point is,is that I love you too.”

His eyes lit up the moment the words left my mouth and he was now beaming at me. But it only lasted for a few seconds before his smile faltered into a frown. “As much as I love hearing you say that..you still have to go,Riley. It's your only chance of freedom.”

I hadn't even realized the tears brimming over my eyes before he wiped them away with his thumb. I was so confused now because I wanted to leave more than anything..but I didn't want to leave Harry behind either.

“Listen,we'll talk things over when I get to California. Alright?”

He probably said that so I won't protest against leaving anymore.

I nodded my head with a sniffle,wiping the tears out of my eyes with my sleeve. Damn these stupid emotions.I did manage to still smile though. At least it's not goodbye forever.

Suddenly Harry's expression completely changed. His eyes had widened and he became slightly pale in the face. I followed his gaze to the side and saw an impatient Zayn striding his way over to us.

“Riley,kick me right now and run!”

“W-What?Harry I--”

“Do it or we both get caught!”He whispered,desperately. “Damn it,just do it!”Harry pleaded after I had hesitated.

I dropped the pregnancy test out of my hands and (regretfully) kicked him straight in the groin-hard. Harry instantly dropped to the ground,groaning loudly. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Zayn break out into a run. So I whirled around and began to sprint.

“Get the fuck back here Riley!”I heard Zayn yell at me. Oh God,he sounded close to me. Shit! I forgot Zayn was a super fast runner!

I was now pushing people out of my way,causing the individuals to cuss at me. I fumbled for the plane ticket in my pocket and finally ripped it out. Gate 242,thank God I was close to it. I decided to make a quick glance behind me to see where Zayn was. He was literally RIGHT BEHIND ME! A high pitched scream erupted from my throat and I pushed myself to run faster. Run. Freakin run Riley! RUN!

“NO NO! LET GO!”I screamed as he grabbed a hold of the back of my jacket. Since we were both running so fast,him grabbing onto me had made us both tumble to the ground. If you let him get you Riley,he's gonna torture you!! That caused adrenaline to pump through me,making me be able to shove him off of me. I quickly scrambled to my feet and ran for my life.

“YOU'RE SO DEAD WHEN I GET YOU!”I heard him growl,still unable to completely lose him.

I felt my legs push harder against the tiled floor when I saw the flight gate come into view. I had to make it. There was just no other option. It also sucks that being at an airport,nobody thinks twice to see why you're running. They just think you're late for a flight that you needed to catch-not like how I am with being chased by a physco!

But even if I did make it,I needed more distance. Zayn found his way to be right behind me again and he'd still catch me either way! So as I was running,my hands somehow latched onto someone elses suitcase that they were carrying and threw it behind me. I thought for sure it wouldn't work but sure enough I heard a crash followed by a grunt. I turned and saw Zayn crumble to the floor,nothing but complete determination and anger across his face.

I let out a crazy laugh and was able to get to the gate. “PLEASE HURRY! I NEED TO GET ON QUICK!”I practically yelled at the attendant lady,shoving my ticket in her face. She looked at me stunned as I was now trying to catch my breath. I frantically looked over my shoulder to see Zayn get to his feet. Once he spotted me and saw what I was doing,he fucking ran like there was no tomorrow towards me.

“PLEASE!”I cried out and she took my ticket,scanning it before handing it back to me. I snatched it and I fucking ran down that hallway that lead to the plane. I could hear shouting and I slowed down to be able to breathe.

“SIR YOU NEED A TICKET. YOU CAN'T GO IN!”I heard the lady yell.

“THEN I'LL BUY A FUCKING TICKET!”I heard Zayn shout back at her,completely out of breath.

No Zayn can't get a ticket! Oh God,I'm so dead. I'M SO DEAD!

“I'm sorry sir but the plane is about to take off any minute now and I'm afraid there is no more available seats.”The lady spoke,lowering her voice now.

“HAH! SUCK IT ZAYN!”I yelled and fist pumped the air. The look on his face was just awesome. But if looks could kill,I'd be daggered with a million knives and choked to the floor right now.

I simply blew him a kiss and hopped onto the plane. If I could,I would hug each passenger on this plane and attendant because I,Riley Anne..IS FREE BITCHES!


	31. Hypocrite

Zayn's POV

No..FUCK! NO! DAMMIT! That girl is dead. If she thinks for one damn second that she's free,she's fucking wrong.

I stared down the long hallway that led to the plane,seeing her disappear. Seeing her disappear acting like she won. This was far from over if I had anything to do with it. And when we get her back..

“Zayn...”An out of breath Harry came to a running stop beside me.

“YOU!”I barked at him,swiveling around towards the nineteen year old. “YOU FUCKING LET HER GET AWAY! IT'S YOUR FAULT!”I jabbed at him. My anger was now consuming me and I didn't care about anything right now. I grabbed a fistful of his shirt and roughly pulled him towards me to where our noses were just inches apart. “You better fucking explain yourself,Styles!”

Harry gulped nervously and tried to pry himself from my grip that refused to loosen. He knew very well that I never called him by his last name unless he was in major trouble.

“You saw what she did to me! I don't think I'd be in any condition to try and grab her,would you?!”He muttered,deciding to keep his eyes locked on the floor.

“Look at me!”I growled,causing his green orbs to meet my glare,instantly. “Why wasn't she taking the test?! Why was she wasting time by having a conversation with you!”

“I-It wasn't a conver--”

“It sure as hell looked like one to me!”I snapped,which made Harry flinch away.

“No it was nothing like that!...She was mouthing off to me and I-I threatened to go get you. T-That's when she saw you and she must've been scared because that's when she kicked me and ran off!”Harry explained,nervously. I must look pretty intimidating right now. But I didn't give a shit at the moment.

“Our careers are over.”I seethed through my clenched teeth. “Everything is fucked now!”

“Hey,I tried to convince you guys to just leave her alone when she's done nothing wrong. But you couldn't keep your dicks away from her!”Harry defended,finally shrugging off my hold on him.

“What?! You're making no fucking sense Harry! You just fucked her the other day and it was YOU who raped her first!”I whispered harshly at him. “Stop being a damn hypocrite! You've been nothing but on her side and then these past few days you've been exactly like us!”

For the first time,Harry looked completely speechless. He licked his lips and his eyes were flickering between my face and the people around us who were giving us both strange stares. “I..uh..okay whatever. Nobody will even believe her. She'd be stupid trying to accuse us of anything,that would just expose herself from where she even is.”

“Are you fucking stupid,Harry?! Even if she says something,there will be suspicion no matter what. Some people would believe it. We'd get questioned and I'm sure Niall would probably crack. Now we're gonna get that girl before any of that shit happens. Understand me?”

Harry merely nodded his head after being silent for a moment. “Yes.”

“Good. Now move.”I told him,pushing him towards the direction of where the other boys were. Hopefully Harry remembers that our friendship and our business with Riley are two separate things. And anyways,I'm just mad at the fact that he had let his guard down with her.

“Watch it. I'm still..sensitive.”He grumbled,crossing his arms over his chest.

“Well you deserve it.”

“Whatever. The boys are gonna be so pissed.”He frowned,walking a little bit ahead of me for some reason.

“They don't need to worry. We'll get our little..toy back soon enough.”I smirked,giving him a clap on the shoulder.

Harry seemed to shy away from my touch and I noticed his hands ball into fists for a second or so. He then seemed to relax a bit and a laugh was followed by it. “Yeah,we'll find her I'm sure.”

Once we made it back over to the boys,they all gave us questioning looks.

“Uhm,where the hell is Riley?”Louis asked after looking up from his cellphone.

“She's gone.”Harry exclaimed,rubbing the back of his neck,awkwardly.

“Very funny,Haz.”Liam stated,going back to the magazine he was reading. I snatched the thing from his lap and threw it on the ground. “If you didn't notice,Zayn. I was reading that.”He sighed.

“And if you didn't notice Liam,Riley escaped from us! She's fucking gone!”I elaborated,causing their eyes to widen.

“WHAT?! HOW?”Louis snapped,with an expression that was half-way between angry and terrified.

“You guys better be fucking with us!”Liam frantically said,shooting up from his chair.

“Go on genius. Tell them.”I snarked,pulling Harry forward. He shot me a glare before breathing out a sigh,probably deciding on how to word this.

“I took her over towards the bathrooms and she just..started getting all sassy on me. I threatened to get Zayn and it was perfect timing I guess that he was on his way over to us. I think she got scared and then kicked me..where the sun doesn't shine might I add..and took off. ZAYN was the one who couldn't catch her.”He accused towards me.

“The girl can run fast,okay?! And she threw a fucking suitcase at me! But by the time I got up she's boarding a flight to fucking Cali-fucking-fornia!”I scoffed.

“She's really gone?”Niall spoke up for the first time. The look on his face was just complete sadness and hurt.

“Uh,yeah. But when she was about to board the plane she said for us to tell you that..that she's sorry and will miss you.”Harry quickly lied to the Irish boy. It was clearly obvious he was trying to make him feel better though.

“You don't have to lie to me,Harry..”Niall mumbled,staring at his hands in his lap.

“Shit! What are we going to do?? That stupid bitch tricked us! What if that whole pregnancy thing was a scam just to get us to have our guard down?”Louis questioned,now pacing back and fourth in front of us.

“I wouldn't be surprised.”Liam stated with a furious shake of his head.

“What the hell are we going to do?”Niall asked,turning to look at me now.

“Flight 247 to New York is now boarding. Please have your tickets ready.”A lady over the intercom said. Well that leaves out any time to plan something before we leave.

“Right now we just have to catch our flight.”I sighed,grabbing my bag from where I had left it. The others nodded in agreement and collected their things.

“And Harry is going to sit next to me so we can have a little chat.”I spoke,walking ahead of them towards the plane.

But I was too far ahead to hear Harry's protest and mumbles of cuss words under his breath.


	32. Pressured Guilt

Harry's POV

Fuck. No..no why did I do this?! Zayn is going to kill me. He's going to find out. He'll find out...he'll know it was me. Helping Riley escape was such a big mistake. I should've just let her get away on her own!

Guilt was gnawing through my body as I paced around my hotel room. The others had gone out around New York a few hours ago,except for Niall, but I was too sick to my stomach to go. Besides seeing Zayn giving me a death glare every thirty seconds made me want to crack right on the spot and tell him I was so sorry and that I'll make it up to him.

Fuck,what did I do?

I checked my phone for the billionth time today and saw nothing on my screen. I let out a sigh and tossed it onto my bed before going back to pacing. What are you expecting,Harry? Her flight is going all the way across the country,so she's most likely still on the plane.

God,I really don't handle pressure very well.

My whole body froze when I heard a knock at my door,making my hand fly across my mouth to hide back a yelp of surprise. It was Zayn. It had to be. He figured out what I did!

“Harry just wanted to let ya know that we're back!”I heard Louis call out from the other side of the door.

“O-Okay..”I shakily responded,breathing out a heavy sigh of relief. All day I've been jumpy like this.

“You feelin any better,mate?”Liam asked.

“Y-Yeah I'm..fine.”I answered,shaking my head and cleared my throat. I needed to pull things together. I can't screw this plan up now or things will be a lot worse for Riley and I. But I needed to tell someone..anyone. I would always talk things over with one of the boys if something was bothering me. But now I can't..or maybe I can..

I heard Liam and Louis' footsteps disappear down the hallway and into their shared room. Before I could talk myself out of this,my feet were walking out of my room and down the hallway of the hotel. Once I was outside his door,I walked right in without even knocking. I didn't need him turning me away if he knew it was me.

I found him lying on the couch,watching television. He looked up when he noticed me come in and a scowl immediately was placed on his face.

“What do you want,Harry?”Niall questioned,with a roll of his eyes,before turning back towards the screen.

“Niall,please..I need to talk to you.”I told him,running my hands through my curls,nervously.

“Why should I listen to what you have to say? You obviously didn't have a care in what Riley was telling you before you fucked her. You pushed her to escape.”He accused,standing up from the couch.

“I-I didn't push her to do anything,Ni..”

“Yes you did,Harry! Yes you fucking did! Things weren't that bad! She was actually becoming trustworthy until you flipped sides all of the sudden! What the fuck happened to trying to protect her?? Why?Why are you acting like THEM?! Cuz now she's gone! And honestly,I'm starting to think it was for the best considering how you've been acting like a complete dick to her now!”Niall rambled,growing even more furious by the second. He turned around and stared at a pillow on the couch before chucking it across the room,making it hit a lamp and fall over.

I stood there speechless and stayed silent for a minute or so before finally speaking.

“I didn't rape her the other night,Niall..”I said,biting my lip and keeping my eyes locked on the ground.

“What?”Niall stated,turning to look at me.

“I didn't..everything was faked.”I responded,feeling a huge weight being lifted off my chest. When Niall became quiet,I met his gaze. I couldn't tell by the expression on his face whether he was going to go running to the other boys and out me.

Niall squinted his eyes at me,like he always did when he was in deep thought. “What the hell do you mean? I'm fucking confused,Harry!”Niall spoke,rubbing his temples slowly.

“It's a long story and you just have to believe me,okay Niall?”I told him,taking a seat on the couch,throwing my head in my hands. Niall followed me and hesitantly took a seat next to me.

“Tell me right now,Harry.”

“Niall she looked so broken after Liam beat her up the other day! I-I was scared that maybe she'd try to hurt herself again! I couldn't let that happen again,I just couldn't! So..I sorta made a plan. I bought a plane ticket to California. But..I didn't want any of you guys getting suspicious of me so I had you all think I hated her! But..I don't. I just staged the whole thing and had her go along with it.”I explained,staring at my now trembling hands in my lap.

A pang of fear crept through me when Niall didn't say anything at all. “Please say something..”

“So..it was..it was you who helped her escape?!”He finally said.

I nodded my head,sheepishly and turned to look at him. Niall had gone pale in the face and his jaw was hanging open in shock. “Niall please don't tell Zayn! God,I'm so so sorry,okay?? I-I don't know what I was thinking I--”

Niall cut me off by pulling me in a tight embrace,catching me by surprise. “You idiot,why would I tell Zayn anything?? He'd kill you! And I'm not going to let that happen to you.”He reassured me,rubbing circles into my back making me less tense.

“I'm so sorry Ni,I didn't like upsetting you. Gosh,I just wish things could go back to the way it used to be. Before we even made a deal to take Riley. This whole situation has changed us all.”I mumbled into his shoulder.

“I know,Harry. I know. I wish it would go back to the old days too.”Niall sighed. “You must really love her though.”

I pulled away and stared at him in question. “What?How did you..?”

“Harry,I believe that you did all those things to help her. You went through all that trouble just to help her get away. I'd say that's love,especially if you're willing to let her go to have a better life..”

I couldn't help but feel a small smile tug at my lips at his words. “I really do. She's just..different. I honestly didn't expect this to happen..”I replied with a shake of my head,making Niall chuckle.

He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by someone banging on the door. Our heads snapped over towards the noise and heard a voice that made me want to curl up into a ball and hide.

“BOTH OF YOU GET THE FUCK OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!”Zayn yelled on the other side of the wood,continuously banging on it.

Niall and I shared a horrified look and I internally cringed at how furious Zayn sounded.

The doorknob began to twist and Zayn kicked the door open,looming in the doorway looking nothing but pissed.

Oh no...


	33. Fess Up or Else

Zayn's POV  
Once we finally got back to the hotel,I went straight for my laptop that was packed away in my suitcase. One of our managers called me,saying I needed to check out an important email about the tour and what not. At first I was scared out of my mind thinking that they were calling because they found out what we did.

But my mind has been racing all day on how we were to get that bitch back. She must've forgotten how easy it is to find someone,especially when you've got the people to do it. I'll be sure to give them a call later today.

I stepped inside my hotel room and flicked on the light.

I found the remote lying on the table and quickly turned on the television to the news. Just to be sure nothing is being said about us..

Damn. I'm probably going to be this paranoid for a while..

Seeing nothing but average news on,I found my suitcase leaning against the window and retrieved my laptop from it. I sat down on the bed and opened it to the login screen.

I typed in the memorized number: 20Z3J12345M

Only the boys and I knew the password in case Riley ever did find it and try to use it. She would never be able to guess it.

I let out a groan and rested my head against the headboard when I saw just how long this email actually was. It was honestly six fucking pages long on rules and guidelines for being onstage. Apparently our bosses didn't like the fact that we tackle each other on stage almost every performance. But we'll probably still do it after I read this.

I was maybe halfway through with reading the stupid thing when something appeared in my inbox. I was too bored already to continue reading so I clicked on the email.

My eyes narrowed at the screen in confusion as I saw it was sent from the airport that we were at before we left for New York. I didn't waste time with opening it and my eyes scanned over the whole thing.

It was a thank you email. A fucking thank you email for purchasing a ticket to California along with a fucking survey thing they wanted me to fill out. Someone bought a ticket..on this computer. That ticket helped Riley escape. There was no fucking possible way that she got on this laptop.

One of the boys did it.

“Oh fuck no!”I snarled and shoved the thing away from me before stomping my way out of my room.

One of them is lying. One of them broke the number one rule we all had with each other. And I'm going to find out who and they're going to regret it.

I practically ran down the hallway,towards the other boys' rooms,and threw open the door to Harry's room. It was nothing but vacant. Where the fuck is he?!

I listened closely and I could faintly hear a muffled voice,followed by Niall's laugh. I stormed off towards the noise and without even thinking,I was now banging on his door.

“BOTH OF YOU GET THE FUCK OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!”I yelled at them,completely fuming. I didn't have time for him to answer. I twisted the doorknob and kicked open the door,seeing the two boys on the couch,looking nothing but horrified and scared.

“Z-Zayn...”Harry stuttered,nervously,and stood up from the couch.

I didn't answer. Instead I stomped inside,grabbing a tight hold around his arm making him whimper. I simply ignored it and yanked Niall by the collar of his shirt and pulled them both out of the room,dismissing any types of pleading from them.

I lead them down the hall and decided on letting them go when I reached Liam and Louis' room.

“Zayn..what are you doing?”Harry questioned me,now rubbing the mark that was left on his arm.

“OPEN UP!”I barked,banging on the door the same way I was moments ago.

“Will you shut up??”Louis' voice was heard from inside.

“LOUIS I SWEAR TO GOD OPEN THIS DOOR!”

“Woah,okay okay calm down! What's going on?”A confused Liam opened the door,peering at all of us. “What is this ab--”I cut him off by dragging him out of the room.

I must've been a bit too rough since he lost his balance when I let go and stumbled to his knees.

“What's your deal?!”He said with a hint of annoyance in his voice. I turned away from him when Niall and Harry helped him up.

“LOUIS GET OUT HERE.”

“This better be bloody important,Zayn. It hasn't been the best day..”Louis whined and appeared at the door a moment later. “Woah,what's with the tension lads?”He asked,staring at all of our faces.

Harry's POV  
I clenched my jaw closed to prevent my teeth from literally chattering. Whatever the hell this was..it wasn't good. The murderous expression in Zayn's eyes made my blood run ice cold and kept me rooted to the spot,even though I wanted to run far away from him.

It honestly felt like the word 'Guilty' was written across my forehead as he stared at each and every one of us,individually.

“One of you..and I'm not sure which one..has been lying. One of you has broken the deal we made when we first came up with the plan of buying Riley from her mother. It was to never let her go no matter how hard she cried or begged. And yet one of you helped her escape today.”

Holy shit..This is actually happening. He fucking found out!  
“Wait..what?Zayn that's insane. Why would you think one of us would possibly do that?”Liam spoke up,glancing at all of us,almost for sure that none of us would ever do that.

“I got an email about someone purchasing a plane ticket to California. You and I both know that Riley was never on my computer to buy it. And she wouldn't have known the password-only you boys know it. So,just fess up now or things will be a LOT worse for you because I WILL find out.”Zayn threatened.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Niall peeking at me. I could already tell what he was thinking. 'DUDE FUCKING SAY SOMETHING OR YOU'LL GET HURT-BAD.'

But I couldn't. I probably couldn't even get the words out even if I wanted to admit it. I believed that if I could keep everything together then he wouldn't find out.

“Nobody's going to admit it? Last chance to say something or one of you will be living in the shoes of Riley Marter for a while. And let me tell you,it will NOT be fun.”

Silence sat between the five boys and I could tell that infuriated Zayn to his last nerve. I don't know if he just wanted to know or to save him the trouble of having to hurt one of his friends.

“H-How do we..how do we know it wasn't you who did it?”A tiny voice said,belonging to no one other than Niall.

“How can you fucking dare accuse me of that,Niall! Don't think you're not number one as a suspect considering how buddy-buddy you were with Riley!”Zayn yelled in his face,making the Irish boy wince away from him.

“Zayn leave him alone! He was only asking something logical.”Louis scoffed at the Bradford boy.

“Tell me right now,Niall. It was you wasn't it?? You bought her that ticket and told her to run off when she had the chance. Go on and say it!”Zayn taunted the younger boy.

“And what if he did,Zayn? You honestly think you could actually punish Niall?? You wouldn't stoop that low.”Liam growled at him,catching Zayn's attention.

“I have different ways to make sure someone learns their lesson,Payne. And you can be the first example on how to make Niall crack.”Zayn smirked.

We all let out horrified gasps as Zayn's fist collided with the brunette's face,sending him to the ground in moans of painful agony.

“ZAYN,WHAT THE FUCK!”Louis shouted as Niall rushed over to Liam who was now doubled over,clutching the side of his face.

“YOU'RE FUCKING CRAZY!”I yelled at him,my eyes completely wide at the scene that just unfolded in front of me.

Liam was now in pain because I didn't say something. I didn't admit it was me and now Zayn is taking things to a whole new level.

Zayn only shrugged in response and turned towards Niall,who was kneeling beside Liam,with nothing but concern written across his face. “Have anything to say,Nialler?”

I caught his quick glance back at me before he let out a sigh. “Don't ever do that again,Zayn. I didn't do it,okay?”

“I'll believe that when I see it.”He muttered,before stalking off down the hallway leaving all of us staring at each other,almost with the look of 'What the fuck just happened'.

Things were going to change around here while Riley's gone. And we're all going to have to get used to it. I can already see the more secrets and lies building up just to protect myself. As selfish as that sounds,it was going to work.


	34. A New Beginning

Riley's POV  
“Sam this is such a bad idea..”I whispered to the boy as we made our way down the dark hallway.

“Oh come on. It'll be fun! Besides,what's the worst that can happen?”Sam answered with a goofy smile etched on his face.

“Hm,let's see..we could get grounded, get an ass whooping, or more chores added to the list.”I simply pointed out with a knowing look.

“And your point is?”

“Sammyyy..”I whined when he dragged me around the corner,towards Madam Beatrices' office.

“Riley you know I hate being called 'Sammy'. Now shhh! Or you'll get us both caught and I'll never get my cellphone back.”Sam told me with a small chuckle.

“Yeah,yeah whatever. Let's just get this over with so I can get back to planning my funeral when Madam B. catches us.”I laughed and shoved him further down the hall.

A few silent steps later and we were right in front of a door,labeled with the word 'office'. Sam nudged me forward,which in response I punched him in the arm,and pressed my ear against the stain glass door.

“Yes,Tabatha would be perfect at suiting your needs. She's obedient and doesn't cause any mischief in this orphanage. You can come pick her up this Tuesday if you like.”I heard Madame Beatrices' muffled voice through the door and figured she was most likely on the phone.

Poor Tabatha. I should probably give her a heads up on her being..adopted.

“Can you hear anything?”Sam whispered to me in a hushed tone.

“No,she's just talking with a client. So she's most likely sitting at her desk. Now,all we have to do is sneak across the room and voilà! You'll have your phone back without a problem.”I replied,making a smirk appear on the sixteen year old's face.

“This should be easy then!”He reassured me with a pat on my shoulder.

I gave him a playful eye roll in response and twisted the doorknob only to find the damn thing locked.

“Whoops! Looks like it's locked,guess we'll have to try another time.”I shrugged and tried pulling him away from the door by his hoodie. He unfortunately wouldn't budge.

“Come on,Riley. You know me better than that.”He smiled before pulling something out of his pocket. Once I got a better look I realized it was part of a hanger,that was bent in a weird shape. I should've known he would do something like this.

“You know you scare me sometimes.”I laughed when he somehow managed to get the door open in a matter of seconds.

Sam flashed me a smile before signaling me to be quiet as he creaked open the door,just enough for both of us to peak inside.

I was right about Madame Beatrice being at her desk and even better,she had her back turned towards us. She was still talking on the phone about Tabatha and writing stuff down in some notebook or whatever.

'Let's go',I mouthed to him and we both crept inside the office,quickly ducking behind the couch just in case the older lady happened to turn around. My eyes swept the room until I saw the box,that was pushed underneath a table,marked 'stuff taken away'. I nudged Sam and silently crawled towards it with him following behind me.

Sam searched through the box as quietly as he could,while I glanced behind my shoulder to make sure Madame Beatrice doesn't turned around.

“Here.”He merely whispered to me and shoved something into my hands. It was my ipod that had gotten taken away for back talking a few weeks ago. I GOT MY BABY BACK! Don't judge me,you know how much I love my ipod.

“Got it.”Sam muttered and pocketed his cellphone before sliding the box back into its original place.

“Okay now lets get out of here!”I answered.

“What the hell are you two doing in my office?!”A shrill voice rang through our ears,making us both jump. We instantly got to our feet and spun around to see Madame Beatrice standing a few feet away,completely fuming.

“Nothin much.”I shrugged,making a scowl appear on her face. I swear most of her wrinkles are probably just from us.

“Why are YOU in here?”Sam answered her with a loud chuckle.

“This just happens to be MY office young man! An office that I always lock! And breaking and entering will NOT be tolerated here,Mr. Donovan and Ms. Marter! So I suggest you both take a seat.”She threatened with her eyes narrowing at the both of us.

“Now.”She growled when she saw that we weren't going to move and grabbed her cane from the surface of her desk. See,now that cane isn't even used because she's old. She can perfectly walk on her own but nooo,once someone pisses her off,she likes to take things old school with giving punishments. Remember when I said ass whooping? Yeah..I've had it once but it actually wasn't that bad. Well..let's just say Liam's way hurt a lot more.

“OKAY TIME TO RUN!”Sam shouted and we both broke out into a run out of her office.

“You rotten kids! Get back here or so help me God,you'll regret it!”The woman shouted,waving the cane around and chasing after us.

Sam and I couldn't help but burst out laughing at the funny sight as we continued to pass different rooms of the large place. It was actually really hard to see since it was the middle of the night and all the lights were out,but you could only hear the sound of our laughs and the clicking of Madame Beatrices' heels behind us.

“You know I'm going to catch you stupid brats!”

Um,excuse me bitch but I somehow managed to outrun Zayn freakin Malik. Unless you are some funky ass ninja,you shall not catch meeee!

“Go go go!”Sam laughed and pulled me up the steps of the staircase.

I swear we were almost dying on the floor when we heard a crash from downstairs. We could hear Madame Beatrice swear underneath her breath and we knew she had run into something. Okay,I'll admit it was just one of those nights ya know?Where you basically laugh at any little thing?

“I'll deal with you little shits in the morning.”She growled and quickly retreated back to her office,which surprised us.

“Well that was fun.”He chuckled,once we reached the hallway that led to all our rooms.

“Psh,yeah but just wait until we get in trouble tomorrow,in front of everyone..”I told him,leaning against the door to my shared room. “But I guess that doesn't matter since you got your phone back. Now you can call your brother!”

“See about that,Riley..I haven't even decided on what I'm going to say to him yet. I'll need a few days to think things over but in the meantime-here.”He explained and handed me his cellphone.

“And what do you want me to do with this?”I questioned,now staring at the boy in confusion.

“Oh I don't know,maybe to call Harry like you were supposed to do seven months ago??You're sixteen now,Riley. Just..talk to him.”Sam urged me after I let out a disapproving sigh.

“I don't know Sammy..”I pouted,and disregarded the 'look' he gave me from calling him Sammy again. “He's probably forgotten about me,okay? That part of my life is over now and I just...I just can't.. Besides I-I wouldn't even know what to say to him..”I murmured.

“You're being ridiculous. And don't even try to give me the crap again about 'never thinking about him'. 'Cause I know you do.”He said with a crooked smile. “And besides,what could hurt with just calling?”Sam shrugged.

Soo many things,Sam,soo many things. Like,with just my luck,Louis or Zayn would answer his phone. I would laugh if that happened.

“Fine. I'll try.”I finally spoke,making the slightly older boy to lighten up. “But start thinking on what you want to say to your brother because I probably won't even get a hold of Harry. Okay?”

“Alright. Well I better hit the sack because I'm freakin tired. Night Riley.”

“Night Sam.”I replied before opening the door to my room and stepped inside,shutting the door behind me.

Okay. I know what you're all thinking. What the hell is going on. I guess I should probably explain myself...

Well you see,the plan Harry and I came up sorta fell through. I haven't seen or spoken to him since the day I escaped at the airport. That was seven months ago. Once I got to California..I think it's safe to say that I freaked out. I didn't know what to do. Like,at all. Probably because I kept thinking about Zayn knowing that I was going to California and that I needed to stay low. You could definitely say that I was paranoid.

So,the first thing I did was change my hairstyle. Dyed it to a darker brown with blonde highlights streaked through it. I actually always wanted my hair like that,but my mom would never let me change it and I never even brought it up or thought about it with the boys..

But then,I needed a place to stay. And lets just say,that's when things went downhill. You see,apparently a fifteen year old can't go buying a house,especially one that cost a price that a fifteen year old couldn't pay off. Seems pretty logical now and I don't know why I didn't just stay at a motel or something.

But anyways,the realtor guy freakin called child services and stuff! So of course those bitches knew I lost my mom and I refused to live with my dad, (wherever the hell he is), so they put me here. In a stupid orphanage. And this orphanage looked like it was picked straight out of a horror movie. It still scares the shit out of me here.

But you'll neeevvverrr guess the best part. I've learned that this wasn't just some normal 'adoption center'. Well during the day it is. But at night,this is where certain bad people come to 'adopt' kids for 'certain needs' if you get what I'm saying. It's basically what the boys did to me the first time I met them. Except I didn't know it at the time.

Madame Beatrice runs the place,along with a few other staff members. But we're basically slaves in this place. We do what they say,do our chores,follow the rules,and if you don't...say hello to Madame B's cane. But like I said,It's not so bad. Definitely beats getting raped and hit all the time just because one of the boys was in a mood.

But there is about forty kids here. One of them being Sam,who is basically my best friend here. He had actually gone through pretty much the same thing I had,probably worse because I don't think he befriended any of them or fallen head over heels for one..Anyways though,he had been walking to his friends house one night and a couple of men jumped him,leaving behind his older brother that he lived with. Next thing he knows is he's being sold to different people,(I don't know what for,he never tells me when I ask), but he managed to escape just like me. So here we both are I guess. Which isn't a good place to be, considering any person could 'adopt' us.

Whatever. I'll manage. And it's not like it's not hard to escape from here either.

And so I ended up here,without a cellphone to even call Harry and tell him where I am. Especially since we're not allowed to have cellphones here. Which is why Sam had his taken away.

But now that I had the chance to call him...I don't know I just hope this won't be a bad idea..

I punched in the memorized number on the cellphone and held it up to my ear with a shaky hand. I wasn't sure if I wanted him to pick up or not...

After the fourth ring,someone answered the phone with a groggy voice. “Hello?”An all too familiar voice spoke into the receiver.

“Harry...”


	35. Sex Orphanage

Riley's POV:  
“Harry..”

“Uh,yeah. Who is this?”He questioned with a stiffled yawn.

I probably just woke him up. Great,even more of a reason for him to be mad at me now.

“I think this is the part where you tell me who you are..”He tried again as I remained silent,just listening to his voice-that I hadn't realized til now- that I had missed so much.

“K,I'm hanging up now.”

“Wait.”I slightly whined and squeezed my eyes shut. I can't believe I was even doing this right now. I felt like I was intruding for even calling him since I wanted to forget last year ever happened. Harry was probably happy now and I didn't want to ruin that.

Ugh,you know what?Stop being so damn dramatic Riley!

“I'm listening..”

“I-It's me,Harry...”I sighed with a bite of my lip. Plleeeassee don't be mad!

“Does it look like I'd—wait. No fucking way. Riley?..I swear if this is a prank..”He whispered. I could hear movement in the background which made me wonder if he was with the other boys or not.

“No,it's really me,Harry.”I sighed with a pause. “Long time no talk..”I said with a light laugh,trying to at least make this not seem as awkward.

“Hold on. Do not hang up.”He told me.

My heart almost stopped when I heard a bitter voice through the receiver. “Harry who the fuck are you talking to?! It's like,three in the fucking morning!”

It was Zayn. Aha,I missed him so much...

“Calm your ass down! I'm talking to Gemma,okay? Fuck off.”I heard Harry grumble back to him,which caused my eyebrows to raise in surprise. I haven't heard him talk like that since before we were even on good terms with each other.

“Watch your mouth.”Zayn threatened,but his voice sounded further away this time.

Geez,what's going on with them??

I heard to what sounded like a door close before Harry spoke again. “Okay,I can talk now. Riley I'm like so close to yelling at you right now! What the hell happened?? Our plan-we had a fucking plan Riley. I..I thought something might've happened to you or you just wanted to avoid me.”He sighed.

Woah..wait that's all he's gonna say?? I expected him to be full on furious and tell me to go fall off a cliff or something..I mean I'm not complaining though because..I don't think I could find a cliff..

“Well something did sort of happen to me..And trust me,I was going to fall through with everything but some old dude called child services on me! Before I could even find a payphone to call you,I was stuck in this awful orphanage.”I told him,pressing my back against the wall. “And it gets worse.”

“What? How??”

“Harry..they sell kids. It's like sex trafficking teenagers and stuff! I'm pretty sure these kinds of things are far from legal. Oh my God,what if some stranger tries to take me and I can't get away in time??”I rambled,now freaking myself out.

Harry remained silent and I almost wasn't sure if he had actually hung up on me. Then I heard more movement and Harry finally talked. “Tell me where you're at. I'm coming to get you.”

“Wait..you're in California??”

“Yeah. Zayn uh..he went kind of haywire. He had our managers cancel the tour and we've been here in California..looking for you.”

This whole fucking time we've been in the same state?? Seriously,why didn't Sam and I get his cellphone back like months ago? We were all cut off from the world practically since we weren't allowed to watch tv or listen to the radio. So who knows what things I missed while I've been here..

“Uh,so like..is Zayn really pissed then?”I asked,nervously chewing on my bottom lip. I couldn't handle seeing Zayn again,not after the whole airport incident.

“Not trying to scare you or anything but he's still off the walls angry. He's figured it out though. He knows one of us helped you. And guess who's number one on his interrogation list..”

“Oh my God. I thought you guys would've left me alone! Why does he even care when I'm not going to tell anyone what you guys did to me? I mean,if that's what he's bitching about then put him on the phone so I can tell him that my lips are zipped sealed.”I stated with a roll of my eyes.

“Already tried that. He just doesn't care,Riley. You know how persistent and stubborn he is..”Harry said with a deep sigh.

“Yeah I think I got the memo when your One Way or Another video came out.”I hissed.

Some girl who likes them had managed to sneak her phone out and watch it. I of course just happened to be in the room and all I remember is being scared shitless because it didn't take a genius to know who that song was about. And considering the fact that Zayn was naked in bed definitely didn't suit as a good sign for me.

“Ah,you've seen the video. I mean come on you got to admit that was kind of funny.”Harry said with a light chuckle,that then changed into a cough when I didn't respond.“Okay,okay not funny,got it. Now tell me where you're at so I can at least get you out of this so called sex orphanage.”

“All I know is,the place is called Rosin Falls Orphanage. I couldn't tell you where because I don't even know myself. But no,Harry. It's far too late for you to come get me. I'll be fine tonight anyways,plus I have Sam to talk to. Basically just come when you have the chance to. I don't know.”

“Who's Sam?”

“My friend. Only reason I got the chance to call was because we got his cellphone. Although we sorta got caught so I'm sure I'm in for a punishment tomorrow..”I let out a sigh.

“Only you could get away from a bad place and get stuck in an even worse place,Riley.”Harry groaned.

“I know and I'm sorry.”I told him with a pout. “I have the worst luck in the history of mankind.”

“Can't disagree on that one.”Harry chuckled. Suddenly he became quiet and there was some kind of noise in the background. “Listen,Riley I have to go. Zayn is getting suspicious. But I'll be there soon,okay? Stay out of trouble.”Harry quickly whispered and the line went dead before I could even open my mouth.

I shut the phone and released a deep breath. I pushed myself off the wall I was leaning on and made my way over to my bed. Although it was kind of hard since it was completely pitch black.

I managed to find it after a minute or so and sat down,immediately hiding the phone underneath my pillow. I didn't need Madame B. snooping around and finding it.

“Finally you're done chatting your mouth off! God,I'm tryin to sleep girl.”A voice snapped towards me. I looked up and saw the outline of my roommate-Katherine- looming over the top bunk of our bunk bed,staring at me. “Sorry,didn't mean to scare ya.”She laughed when I had jumped at the sound of her voice.

“Uh,yeah it's fine. Sorry, it was..important.”

“Guess so. Ooh,was that your boyfriend or something? Naughty Riley..”Katherine tsked and shook her head at me.

“Um..it's kind of complicated..maybe.”I said with a heave of my shoulders. For all I know,Harry could have some hot celebrity girlfriend by now with him being some heart-throb or whatever. Soo I'm just going to leave that box blank for now.

“Have you guys like..”She finished her sentence with a suggestive whistle,making my eyes pop open.

“Let's not talk about that..”I said with an awkward chuckle.

“Oh,is he an FWB? I had one of those. But then it got awkward because I found out he was fucking my sister. Talk about EW. So I broke it off.”She shrugged.

“Oh..I'm sorry to hear that? But yeah,I don't think he's an FWB.”

“Lemme guess,you're wanting him to get you out of here. Ah,very wise Riley.”

“Don't you want to?”I asked her.

“Nah,I tried to. But it wasn't a really good plan so Madame Beatrice caught me. I freakin got cained by her twice that day! So now she always keeps a sharp eye out for me like the perv she is. But I don't really care. I'll stay here until some old fart tries to buy me. Then I'll leave.”She laughed.

“Oh. Well I'm sorry it didn't work out for you. Hopefully you'll be able to get out of here. I hope everyone does to be honest.”I sighed.

“Thanks. Me too. Well,we best be getting to bed!”Katherine spoke and rolled back over onto her bed. “Night,Riley!”

“Night,Katherine.”

Harry's POV:  
“So. How was your little talk with 'Gemma'?”Zayn hissed as I passed by him in our room.

“It went quite well,thanks for asking!”I quipped back,sarcastically.

“My pleasure! Did she need something or..?”Zayn bit back with equal amount of venom in his voice.

“She just missed me is all. But I'm sorry,I didn't realize I need to explain myself after every phone call I get. Now if you'll excuse me.”I told him while shrugging on my coat and opened the door to our hotel room.

“And where do you think you're--”

I shut the door behind me before he could even finish his sentence. I pocketed my cellphone and made my way across the hall into Niall's room. Thankfully,Liam and Louis were roomed together next door so I didn't have to worry about trying not to wake them up.

I made my way into the dark room and saw a passed out Niall on the couch,in front of a flickering tv and a pizza box layed open on the table. Only Niall..

“Niall. Hey,buddy wake up. Niall get up,mate.”I coaxed while shaking his shoulder.

His eyes flew open and he jumped away from me in surprise. “Jesus, Harry! Don't scare me like that. What's going on??”

“Sorry. But we need to go somewhere.”

“Where are you wanting to go?”Niall squinted and rubbed his eyes before glancing over at the clock. “Especially at 3 a.m!!”

“A place called Rosin Falls Orphanage. We need to find it.”I explained,ignoring the mental expresson on Niall's face.


	36. Baby

\- Text Size +  
Riley's POV:  
My eyes snapped open at the piercing sound of our alarm clock going off,relentlessly. I let out a groan and buried my head underneath my pillow,trying to block out the annoying noise.

“Katherine,turn that stupid thing off.”I whined but got no response. I let out a huff and rolled out of bed before falling to a heap on the floor. Standing is fucking overrated. Especially at 7 a.m.

I unplugged the stupid alarm and rubbed the sleep away from my eyes. I glanced up to see Katherine sprawled out over her bunk,still sound asleep. I think.

“KAT ARE YOU DEAD OR ASLEEP?”I decided to yell out,making her pop her head up.

“Whaa..Rile. What the..? Why are you on the ground?”She mumbled followed by a yawn.

“Cause I'm tired and alarms suck ass.”I now yawned,cursing the fact at how contagious yawning is,and flung myself against the ground so I could fall back asleep.

“When don't they?”She yawned again and jumped down from her bunk. “I'm gonna go take a shower. At least before Miss Bitch comes up to yell at us for breathing air.”She smirked before grabbing some clothes off the dresser and a towel.

“Okay.”I chuckled. “I'm just going to get dressed and go see Sam.”I said and managed to actually stand up now.

“You think you'll get in trouble for what happened last night?”She questioned and glanced back at me.

“Eh..yeah. Probably. But I can deal.”I shrugged while pulling my hair out of my hair tie. I shook it out of my face and it messily spilled over the side of my shoulders. I sighed. Reaching over to the dresser,I grabbed my hairbrush and brushed the tangles out of my hair.

“I'll back you up if you want me too.”Katherine winked before walking over to the door.

A shriek echoed through the room,causing me to jump in surprise. I spun around to see a wide eyed Katherine staring out the window with her hand covering her mouth. “What?What is it??”

I heard the sound of tapping on glass and Katherine gave me a weird look. “Um..either we're about to get robbed or your fine ass boyfriend came to come rescue you..”

“WHAT?”I ran over to where she was standing and came face to face with a face I haven't seen in a reallyyy long time. Harry freakin Styles.

“Oh. I'm not sure which one though..”Katherine stated after Niall popped up next to him on the fire escape behind Harry.

“Oh my God..”I whispered when Harry looked at me behind the glass. His eyes lit up and a smile widened across his face. He actually looked really different. I mean,he was the same Harry of course but he had his hair styled in a different way and he was definitely dressed differently than what I was used to seeing him in.

I missed him. I missed him so much. And it actually really surprised me.

“I'll let you talk.”Katherine said and disappeared down the hallway.

I instantly bolted to the window and pushed it open. My arms were now wrapped around Harry's neck and I was hugging him so tight. “You're here..you're fucking here!”I laughed into his neck.

His chest vibrated against me as he chuckled,returning the hug. “I missed you,Riley. Too much,actually.”He laughed.

“What am I,a sack of potatoes?”Niall said with a smirk,that soon couldn't help but turn into a smile.

I pulled away from Harry and gave him a look. “It's alright. Niall knows everything that we did. He's on our side.”Harry reassured me.

“NIALL!”I beamed and squeezed the leprechaun,I had dearly missed. He looked the same. Actually slightly tanner and muscular but hearing his laugh,you knew it was the same Nialler. “What the hell are you guys doing here??”I spoke after I released Niall.

“Rescuing you of course.”Harry simply answered and hopped into the room. Niall followed his action.

“Sort of figured. I just didn't expect you to find this place so soon..”

“Trust me,it took a while.”Niall nodded and gave a glare towards Harry who gave an innocent shrug.

“I may have sort of woken Niall up after we talked last night and had him come with me.”Harry explained  
.  
“At three in the morning,mind you.”Niall added. “Hope we didn't scare that other girl too much.”He chuckled while glancing around the small room.

“Nah. Probably just surprised her that 2/5 of One Direction was standing outside our window. But I think she's more of a Belieber so..”I teased.

“Hey!”They both laughed.

“But anyways so uh..where are the other boys then? How've they been?”I awkwardly asked while rubbing the back of my neck. It always annoyed me how thinking of the others still scared me.

“They're..okay. I mean,Liam seems to be fine but Zayn and Louis..they just really want you back.”Harry sighed and leaned against the bunk beds.

“No surprise there considering they're the ones who actually raped me all the time. They must've been so mad when they found out I was gone.”I crossed my arms with a smug smile. “Bastards.”

“Yeah..uh it definitely wasn't pretty.”Harry winced with a tilt of his head. It looked like something was wrong but just as I was about to ask him,he cut me off. “Okay so,Niall and I have a plan.”

“Does it involve running from another band member?”

“Haha very funny.”Harry's returned smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

“I guess all we can do right now is get you to a hotel,preferably not too close to where we're staying. With your luck,you'd bump into one of us out on the street.”Niall pointed out and I nodded my head.

“Okay. Sounds easy enough. Um,can I just go talk to my friend Sam real quick? I need to tell him what's going on.”I frowned. I didn't want to leave Sam. Like..at all.

“That's fine. We'll pack your things for you.”Harry offered.

“I don't have much but all my things are on the top drawer of that dresser over there and there should be an old bag underneath my bunk. Thanks.”I told them,while grabbing Sam's cellphone from underneath my pillow. “I'll be back in ten.”I said and walked out into the hallway.

Ugh,I can't just leave Sam in a place like this. Sam and I were lucky to even become friends because usually the kids around here don't even like to talk to each other. They're either already broken enough or they just don't see the need in having a friend,knowing they could possibly get adopted that day. Adopted by an actual family or some pervert who only wants your body. Oh God..Sam is coming with us,end of story. Then we can somehow get him back to his older brother!

I quickly became confused when I turned the corner and I heard a lot of voices in the hallway. One of them I could recognize as Kat's.

“Who the fuck do you think you are? Don't you know the weirdo's only come out at night?”I heard her say in a raised voice. I followed her voice and stopped once I realized she was in Sam's room with the door open. Why was she talking to him like that?

“Listen here,darling. I'm on a busy schedule. And I certainly don't have time for your yapping.”A gruff voice,that certainly wasn't Sam's, called out.

Oh no. No no no no..

“Sam?? Sam what's going on?!”I yelled out when I came to a halt at the doorway.

There stood three big buff guys,Madame Beatrice,Katherine,and Sam in the small bedroom. Sam was in an armlock with two dudes, struggling.

“Great. Another little girl to come talk her head off.”One man said.

“Marter's get back to your room this instant! We do not need anymore of this nonsense.”Madame Beatrice ordered but I of course didn't give a damn what she said.

“They want to take him,Riley!”Katherine exclaimed with wide eyes. “You can't have him you fucking crazy weirdo's!”

My tongue felt as if it were lead and I felt completely speechless. Tears breached my eyes as I knew there was no way of getting him out of this. “Sam..”I merely whispered,horrified. “You can't..you can't take him.”

“So how much are you asking,exactly?”The man,who I presumed to being the leader,spoke again. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out his check book.

“NO!”I screamed at him.

“One thousand.”Madame Beatrice smirked with dollar signs in her eyes. “I'm being generous with the pricing.”She said after the man huffed at the price.

“AREN'T YOU FUCKING LISTENING?! YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM DUMBASS!”Katherine screamed at him and kicked him straight in the leg. The man tsked his head at her,holding back the pain from his throbbing shin,and grabbed a hold of her arm.

“You're a feisty little one,aren't you.”He breathed out. “Beatrice..how much does this little one cost?”

“WHAT THE FUCK?! NO NO NO!”Katherine cried out and tried to squirm out of his grip,but that made the guy hold on tighter.

“I'll be nice and give a discount. Seven hundred.”

“SHUT UP YOU OLD HAG!”

“Please. P-Please just don't take them! If this is about last night..we didn't mean to sneak into your office we just-”I tried. Why am I not doing anything?! It's like my body just shut down or something! I couldn't even find words to say!

“I'll take them both.”The man grinned. “Hold her while I write a check.”He spoke while handing her over to Madame Beatrice.

“You don't understand..PLEASE!”I finally managed to choke out.

“That's enough,Riley!”Madame B barked at me. “Now, Mr. Chapman. Would you like them boxed or wrapped?”She joked with an annoyingly high pitched laugh. But it seemed to humor the guy as he laughed along with her.

“OH MY GOD. JUST FUCK THE WORLD.”Katherine yelled.

“That should cover it.”He handed her the check and took a hold of Kat. “Lets get them in the car boys.”Chapman told them. They nodded and pulled Sam towards the doorway.

I immediately ran up and hugged Sam with tears now rolling down my cheeks. “I will find you Sammy. I promise. I'll get you both out. I will get you back to Dean,I promise.”I whispered to him.

“Riley..they're the same guys who I escaped from.”He brokenly breathed out. “They found me.”

I gasped and my jaw dropped in horror. “PLEASE NO DON'T TAKE THEM!”I kept repeating over and over when Madame Beatrice pulled me away from Sam.

“I'LL FIND YOU KAT,I WILL.”I told the girl who was now crying and being carried out in Chapman's arms.

Then they were gone and I was left all alone in Sam's bedroom. His now old bedroom.

I let out a sob and dropped the cellphone I had in my hands,hearing it clatter to the floor. I'll find them. Harry and Niall will get me out of here and I can track them down somehow. I'm sure it couldn't be that hard. Sam's mentioned where this place that he was in and described it to me before. I could find them, definitely.

So no more crying Riley. You'll see them again in no time. And with that I wiped my tears away with my sleeve and exited the room.

I cursed underneath my breath when I realized I had said to Niall and Harry that I'd be back in ten minutes. So I made my way back to my room as quick as I could.

I made it to my room in records time and opened the door.“Guys I'm so sorry I--”

Harry stared at me with large eyes,his arms locked behind his back,and a hand covering his mouth. Niall was in the same position.

I let out a yelp as the door slammed shut behind me.

There stood a smirking Liam behind me,since it was him that cut me off from my only escape.

“P-Please..please no.”I whimpered and backed away from him.

“Hello my dear Riley. Gosh it's been so long.”

I spun around and came face to face with no one other than Zayn. He was the one holding Harry.

“My how you've grown in such months time. Did you do something with your hair? I like it.”Louis smirked at me as he held onto Niall tighter.

“You're mad..I-I so get it..B-But I..”

“Mad?Of course not.”Zayn stated and surprisingly released Harry. “Sorry,we just had to keep these two from warning you.”He said and gestured towards Louis,who know let go of Niall. “Anyways..mad?Oh no. Babe,we're furious.”Zayn's icy cold tone kept me rooted to the spot. I was dead.

“Riley..I'm so so--”

“SHUT IT. DO NOT EVEN TALK HARRY.”Zayn screamed at him,making the youngest boy flinch. His jaw clenched for a moment but then he looked back at me and his anger lowered. “We're here to take you home baby.”

“No..no Zayn. I just..I'm so sorry. Really I am..”I breathed out raggedly.

“Shh..no it's okay,Riley. I know you're sorry. Now,which way are we going to do this?”Zayn sighed before pulling something out of his back pocket. It was some brown bottle and a cloth and OH MY GOD NO!

“No no no don't knock me out with it,Zayn. Please.”I begged him. And of course I was crying again. I was shaking so badly that Liam had to grab a hold onto my waist to steady me.

“How the hell did you find us??”Niall questioned,still completely confused on everything.

“Harry getting a phone call so early in the morning and just taking off with you? Seemed a little suspicious to me so I woke up Liam and Louis and followed you guys. It wasn't that hard.”Zayn shrugged and turned back towards me.

He nodded towards Liam and suddenly I was scooped up by him and was now in his arms.

“Liam please. I'd rather die..please..don't do this to me again..”I whimpered as the tears made everything blurry and left my eyes stinging.

“You'll be fine,babe.”He answered with a wink.

These reassuring and soothing words I keep getting from them is just making this so much worse! I would rather them be full on screaming at me! Oh my God this is just too much. No things will not be fine. They're liars!

“Zayn..”Harry started but the cold glare Zayn shot him made him shut his mouth. He then stepped over to me and dabbed the cloth with the Chloroform. The only thing I could do was shrink away from him into Liam's arms,but that didn't get me far.

“Shh..just going to have a little nap..”Zayn soothed me and ran his hand through my hair. He pressed the cloth over my mouth and nose. Me being me,I didn't inhale at all. I shook my head back and forth,trying to get the stupid thing away from me. Zayn then had to grab a hold of my head and keep me still until I finally had to get a breath of air.

“There ya go baby..”Zayn smiled as my mind started to feel clouded and my eyelids felt extremely heavy. The black dots quickly spread across my vision until it was completely blacked out into a world of nothing.


	37. Whore

Riley's POV:

Voices. Muffled voices and noises drifted through the air around me. Everything was pitch black and I didn't know why. My head pounded and ached and even when I tried to ease it with my hand,I was too groggy to lift my hand up. The sounds irritated my head and I wanted them to stop. I groaned.

Everything fell silent. Thank God.

I was able to tell I was on something soft and lumpy. Felt like a couch to me. I suddenly realized it was so dark was because my eyes were shut. I managed to pry my eyes open even though my eyelids felt like they weighed a ton of bricks at the moment. I blinked at how blurry everything was and finally managed to focus.

I came face to face with the ceiling. Confused,I sat up and groaned while clutching my stomach. I was so sore for some reason.

“Sorry. We may have dropped you while carrying you out.”I heard a voice call from behind me.

I let out a shriek and spun towards the voice. My jaw completely dropped. No..no no no..NO. My eyes widened and I swore my skin just went a shade paler.

“Had to admit you were kind of heavy.”He chuckled.

“Shut it,Louis!”Another voice barked.

My eyes shifted around the room and all I could do was scream. Liam,Harry,Niall,Louis,and Zayn were all staring at me,watching every move I make.

“Wow the level of deja vu right now is quite high..”Liam stated with a chuckle. Was he trying to humor me? Did he think this was funny? HAH CAUSE IT'S NOT LIAM.

My eyes met Harry's and all I could do was plead for help. The expression on his face was downright sympathetic and his eyes left mine. He stared down at the ground and shifted uncomfortably.

“Oh no no no.”Zayn spoke as he cut in front of my view from Harry. “Don't even try,baby doll.”He chastisized me while his hand brushed the side of my cheek. I fought the urge to slap his hand away.

“You've certainly changed,no?”He smiled and tucked a stand of hair behind my ear. “I think you even grew an inch.”He carried on with his hand measuring between us from the top of my head,to meeting his chest. “And you've developed quite nicely..”

As he said that,his hands made their way to my chest,and he began feeling me up. My cheeks grew hot as Louis and Liam whistled,which urged Zayn on. A tear slipped down my cheek as the humiliaton continued.

“Zayn,just fucking stop it.”Harry told him. He sounded powerless. Harry probably was powerless in the situation. Because with the glare Zayn shot at him,proved that right now,he had the upperhand. I mean,I was no differen't. We're both in the same boat.

Zayn's grip got tighter on me and I finally had enough. I grabbed a hold of his hands and tried to push him away from me. “Oh would ya look here,she's actually fighting! If I'm correct,I remember you being a lot more fiesty last time..”

I struggled in his grip and without thinking twice,I spat right in his face. Even I knew,in the position I was in right now,that was the wrong call. Suddenly I was pinned to the couch,my back where you would normally sit and my legs sprawled in front of me. It was the position of slumping against the couch,uncomfortably,in a sitting position. Zayn straddled my body,his member pressing against my abdomen. He wanted me to know and trust me I knew.

“You really want to test me bitch?!”Zayn growled while whiping my saliva from his jaw. “You think this is some kind of game?? Well let me tell you something. It is for US but not for you.”His lips curled into a smirk.

“FUCK YOU.”I spat at him with such venom,even I was surprised. Again Riley,not a very good time to be pissing this guy off..

“Need I remind you of where you stand here??”He spoke before his arm was now locked across my neck. I coughed and strained for air as I felt his other hand claw at my shirt,it's fabric giving way. He reached down and forcefully pushed open my legs. Before I knew it,his hand was now inside my jeans.

“ZAYN GET THE FUCK OFF HER!”Harry screamed,but the Bradford boy paid no attention to it. I could hear a struggle,so I figured the other boys were trying to hold him back.

I gulped in lungs of air when he released the hold around my neck. Tears spilled down my cheeks and racks of sobs overtook me. His free hand roughly pulled my head to the side so where he had direct access to my ear. He lowered his head down to where his mouth hovered merely an inch from my ear.

“You see how fucking easy this was?? Do you see how fucking easy it is to get you where I want?!”He harshly growled and moved his hand even further..down. “Do you understand me,Riley Anne?!”

“Y-Yes! P-P-Please!!”I sobbed hard,my tears spilling onto the cushions.

“Zayn you're going way too far..let's all just try to calm down..”Niall started calmly. Yeah..yeah I really like Niall's advice! Out of the corner of my eye I saw Louis cross the room. Most likely to make sure Zayn doesn't get 'interrupted'.

“I could easily just take you..right here,right now. And with all those hormones you probably got all bottled up,I'd say you'd even enjoy me. I could make you scream so loud,baby..”He whispered and licked the shell of my ear,making me release a whimper. His hand pressed into me more,and the only thing stopping him was my underwear. “Ooh I think I'm getting to her boys,you think she wants it??”Zayn chuckled.

“Hell yeah she does!”Of course Louis would say this. Fuck you,Louis.

“UM NO.”Two voices,we can very well all guess,spoke out.

“You see how easy it is to make you my whore?”He slowly grounded his words into my ear before kissing his way down my neck,leaving an unpleasant bite to my collarbone,causing me to shudder. Unfortunately I wish I could say I wasn't responding at all,I mean I definitely wasn't,but my body was.

“Gee Zayn..I didn't..I didn't know you punishing me meant..pleasure.”I sniffled out in a shaky breath. Hopefully this was enough to make him stop.

“Baby,I think you misinterpretted this valuable lesson. I believe your punishment would be me making you unfold on the spot. In front of ALL of us. That would be making you come in front of your own 'boyfriend'. Even though that title won't last long..”

I froze on the spot when his words sunk in completely. No..he couldn't do this. He wouldn't be that evil.

But that statement was quickly justified when he toyed with the waistband of my underwear. “No p-please don't do this,Zayn!”

“No need to get so worked up babe. Wouldn't want you to pass out right? I mean,you might afterwards from how good it feels.”He smuggly smirked. I wish I had my arms to smack him. To smack the cockiness right off his face.

I managed to turn my head to where I was now directly looking up at him. “You'll never have me,Zayn. Pleasure or not,you'll never have me.”I merely spoke in confidence. But honestly,note to self,don't spit in peoples faces Riley.

Zayn stared at me for a moment before his eyes darkened and he immediately became more rough. “We'll see about that.”Was all he said before he slammed his fingers inside me. I gasped and instantly,my body tensed. Zayn took my shocked state to his advantage as he pressed his lips against mine,his teeth pulling and nipping at my bottom lip.

I struggled. I struggled so hard against him and yet I could do nothing. I couldn't believe this was even happening. Especially in front of the boys. I had forgotten that part and now heat rushed into my cheeks once again.

Liam and Louis were still egging him on,but there was complete silence from Harry and Niall. I prayed that they had left the room by now.

“Fuck you're tight..being away for so long and all..”Zayn teased seductively in my ear as he led a trail of wet kisses down to my shoulder,and bit down. He thrusted harder and now that the pain has settled,it started getting bareable. Okay now this had to stop.

“Just let it out baby..we won't judge you.”Zayn breathed. “I'm not gonna stop until you cave in.”

Just by him saying that made tears spring from the corners of my eyes. What do I do in a situation like this? Let this continue on until he possibly does something worse to get me to cave,or just let my body take over? I had to get this over with.

Zayn must have somehow read my mind because his grip to keep me still was now gone. He was no longer pinning down my arms,but I knew it could easily return if I made one wrong move.

“Come on,you know you like it Riley..”

A supressed moan escaped my mouth and I wouldn't let myself think about what I was doing. I couldn't. Or I'd be stuck like this all day.

“Tell me what you want Riley.”Zayn smirked in triumph,

“M-More..”I whimpered out. I'm going to hell. “Fuck...don't..stop..”I moaned out,in between each thrust.

“You're close babe.”

I gripped onto Zayn's shoulders and dug my nails into his back,clawing into his skin. Hopefully this fucking hurt like a son of a bitch for him. He let out an uncomfortable grunt and I smiled smugly.

But then he thrusted his fingers into me faster and I felt my back arching. I squeezed my eyes shut and my jaw fell open into a shape of an O.

“Z-Zayn I-I'm..FUCK!”I cried out as I hit my climax. Fuck you,Zayn.

Soon the pressure between my legs was gone and I groaned after his weight was lifted from my body. Once I was down from my high,guilt crashed inside me. I never felt so ashamed before. Not just the fact of this situation but in general. Is that supposed to happen?

The smart thing to have done would be to not look for Harry. But of course I just had to look up and there I saw him. Tear-filled eyes and pissed the fuck off. He stood there,with his hands clenched into fists,and stared at me with such..hate.

Zayn's words floated into my head from earlier. ''Boyfriend'. Even though that title won't last long.'

“Whore.”Zayn snickered and spat me in the face before walking off with Louis.

My bottom lip quivered as Harry turned away from me and followed Liam into some other part of the house.

I let out a sob and Niall rushed over to me asking me over and over again if I was okay. “No I'm not fucking okay,Niall. I'm a whore.”

“You know that you had no other choice..”He sadly sighed and tried to fix up my clothes.

“He hates me. I would hate me too.”I mumbled and stared down at my hands. I always wondered what I would do, if I got kidnapped again by them,at the orphanage. I pictured me being as strong as ever and putting my foot down on their crap.

I just never thought I'd suck this badly at it.


	38. Terrified

Riley's POV

“Riley get your ass in here!”Zayn called out from some other part of the house,making me jump.

I stared at Niall with tear filled eyes and and hid my face behind my trembling hands. I couldn't go through this again. I couldn't be their toy they could pull around on a string whenever they get in a mood. I couldn't be 'theirs' again.

“Come on babe.”Niall sadly sighed and offered me his hand when he stood up from the ground he was kneeling on. “I don't want Zayn to get even more upset with you.”He frowned.

“N-No..Niall please. Please just..”I stared up at him with glassy eyes as my fingers raked through my hair nervously. “Please just kill me.”I barely choked out before the flood of tears escaped my eyes. There wasn't anything left for me here anymore. No family. No Sam. And now to top it all off,Harry hates me. 

Niall looked at me as if I just slapped him across the face. “Riley you can't be saying things like that! Don't you remember what happened last time?! Liam about broke every bone in your damn tiny body and I acted like a prick and..no absolutely not. Why would you even think about doing something like that to Harry? That'd ruin him!”He ranted with a shake of his head. “It'd ruin me if I let anything like that happen to you.”

“Oh,so what? I'm supposed to sit here until one of you wants to fuck me relentlessly? Or beat the crap out of me if I make one bad mistake? I'm so over this,Niall. I-I'm done playing games. If you thought it was tough to keep a hold of me last time then you're fucking sadly mistaken. Because as long as I'm under this roof,I'm raising hell. Oh and that's simply because I for once,don't give a flying fuck whether I live to see another day anymore.”I firmly told him,while wiping the tears away from my cheeks,and stood up from the couch.

Niall was at a loss for words for probably the first time in his life. His eyes were searching through mine,almost trying to determine if I was serious or not. But finally,he did speak.

“Are you forgetting the fact that I'm on your side,Riley? I'm not..”He huffed deeply and rubbed the back of his head. “I'm not like..them. Don't try to push me out and think I'm suddenly back on their side,okay?”

I glanced away from him and crossed my arms over my chest. “We don't wanna keep Zayn waiting then. Show me where he is because I don't know what leads where in this place.”I told him.

His eyes sunk to the floor and I felt myself grimace. He knew that I had disregarded his whole 'you can trust me still' thing. It'd be stupid not to though. I honestly don't know what's been up with these guys the whole time I was gone. I'm pretty certain Niall really is on my side but I had to be sure. I'm not the same fifteen year old trusting Riley who went out on a limb every chance she got. That only seemed to lead to more trouble.

“They're in the kitchen. Come on.”He mumbled and gestured for me to follow him down the hall where the other boys had headed off to a few minutes ago.

A pleasant smell wafted through the air as we both entered the kitchen. Liam was cooking something on the stove and whatever it was,made my stomach realize how hungry it actually was.

I followed Niall to the table where Harry and Louis were seated across from each other. I decided it was best to not sit next to Harry because I didn't think I could take him yelling at me. Just as I pulled out a chair I was yanked back by my arm.

“Not so fast little girl. Against the wall. Now.”Zayn stared down at me with a stern expression. It almost made me want to shrink back away from him but I had to remember that I planned on being strong this time. 

I shook my arm out of his hold and silently moved to the place he gestured towards. I figured it was just another revenge plan Zayn had,slipped up his sleeve,but something was..off. My arms were now crossed across my chest and I shrunk back against the wall more as I watched Zayn glare at me with squinted black eyes. 

“Liam,you finished in there?”He simply spoke,his eyes never drifting from me. 

To be honest it was one of those moments where you just wanted to shout 'TAKE A PICTURE,IT'LL LAST LONGER!' but that wouldn't get me anywhere. 

“Yeah,I'm done.”Liam answered him as he dried his hands with a towel and entered where we all were. He stopped once he saw me and gave an anxious glance towards the older boy. “We're..gonna do this now?”

Wait..do what now?!

I immediately looked at Niall for some kind of help,even though I didn't really deserve it after just blowing him off. Unfortunately he kept his head down while drumming his fingers against the table. He was nervous..

Louis shifted in his seat and glanced over at Harry,who sat there blinking at the wall. 

“Yes. We're doing this now.”Zayn replied with a small nod.

Liam turned towards me for a moment and I couldn't help but silently plead him not to let Zayn hurt me again. But I doubt even Liam had a say in the process. Although my heart still did sink in my chest when he just shook his head and moved over towards Niall. 

Who am I kidding. I was done for.

“Harry?”Louis tried to catch the youngest band member's attention but it seemed nearly impossible now. Louis huffed out in annoyance and sat back in his seat.

Great. I bet they're going to force Harry to hurt me. How unoriginal. 

When Zayn started moving towards me,I instantly tensed up and couldn't help but tremble slightly. Like come on,Zayn was freakin scary as hell. But when he walked passed me,I became confused. He now went straight for Harry and grabbed him out of his seat,and pulled him onto his feet. 

“Get the fuck off me!”Harry growled so viciously it made the other boys,including me, gasp. Zayn didn't even flinch.

Harry snagged his arm out of Zayn's cold grip and glared at him. Zayn didn't waver down and stared right back at the younger boy. 

“You gonna stand there and pitch a fit?”Zayn spoke in a warning tone.

“Fuck you,Zayn.”

“Or are you going to own up to a few things,little boy?”Zayn spoke with a snarl as he shoved Harry back,making him stumble against the chair.

“Oh fuck off it Zayn. Stop acting like you're some leader or something. It's annoying.”Harry spat at him.

“I'm sorry if I'M the one keeping our plan from the start. You fucking screwed up Harry. I'm just following what we all agreed on if anyone got too caught up in all of this. We set them in their place. Funny how it was you who came up with that rule.”

“I was a dumb ass sixteen year old who was practically brainwashed into doing this whole thing! At least I know how to actually treat someone like a human and not some fucked up sex toy!”

“She's ours,Harry. She was bought to be used however we wanted her to be. You used to see it that way..and I have no idea how the fuck that bloody changed.”Louis scoffed.

Harry opened his mouth to argue back but Zayn swiftly cut him off. “Wall. Now.”He snapped at him as he pointed towards the spot next to me.

Harry ignored his command and instead stepped closer to the older band member to where they were just inches from each others face. “Is this really how it's going to be,Zayn?”Harry growled in a tone that I've never heard him use before. It was scary.

Harry narrowed his eyes at Zayn,challenging him wordlessly. Zayn responded with a snarl. My eyes were practically popping out of my head at the heated exchange between the two of them,and it seemed like the other boys were shocked as well.

“Yes.”

And with that,Zayn grabbed a hold of Harry by the collar of his shirt and yanked him towards me,and shoved him roughly against the wall. 

Harry let out a huff of discomfort and slapped Zayn's hands off him. “Fucking get off me!”

I flinched back in shock as Zayn's palm shot out and connected with the side of Harry's face,snapping his head to the side.

“Drop the fucking attitude. And so help me God, if you keep it up you'll have a black eye to match.”Zayn threatened.

Harry remained silent while his eyes remained attached to the floor,avoiding Zayn's glare at all cost. 

“Understand me?”Zayn spoke while trying to catch Harry's eye. “I said,do you understand me?”He said more forcefully as he swatted the sides of his face to get Harry to look at him.

“Zayn stop it. He gets it.”Liam interjected as Harry's eyes became glassy.

“This is nothing compared to what he's going to get after tonight,Liam. Don't even think about pitying him.”Zayn scoffed and turned towards Niall. “Get over here.”He spoke towards the blond boy who was already close to tears as it was.

“No.”Liam protested and stood in front of Zayn's path towards the younger boy. “He didn't do anything,Zayn.”

“He was there at the orphanage Liam! He chose what side he was on. He lied to us,just as much as Harry did.”Louis argued as he stood up from the table.

“Exactly. So,get the fuck out of the way Liam.”Zayn told him.

“Why? So you can slap him around as well? Beat the hell out of him for punishment? Zayn,we fucking got Riley back! It's done,okay?”Liam firmly stated,refusing to move an inch from his spot.

“Liam's right. Niall had nothing to do with this. I tricked him into helping me see Riley again yesterday. So it was me. It was just me!”Harry quickly confessed. 

“Harry--”Niall whimpered but the curly haired boy cut him off.

“I helped her escape,Zayn. Nobody else was in on it.”

The Bradford boy turned towards me with a raised eyebrow. “Riley?”

“He wasn't part of the plan. When I hugged him before I went with Harry at the airport,that was my secret goodbye to him. Even if he didn't know it.”I explained. Hopefully bringing that up will make Zayn less bent on trying to basically kill everyone in this room.

“Niall?”Zayn turned towards the frightened boy at the table,exchanging glances between Harry and I.

“It's true. I wasn't in on it.”Niall finally mumbled in defeat after Harry mouthed silent pleas for him not to say anything on the other side of the room.

“I'll believe that for now.”Zayn muttered and he finally turned towards Harry and I awkwardly standing against the wall. “So,both of you best be comfortable because you're going to tell me every single fucking thing you did to escape at that airport. Then we can talk punishment for the both of you.”

“Didn't I already get punished?”I spoke up with a raised hand. I did not just get fucking raped back there for no reason at least.

“Yes. For being a brat and not shutting the fuck up when you're told to.”

“Oh I'm so sorry Zayn. Sorry that I wasn't more cooperative with a bunch of immature boys who kidnapped me ONCE AGAIN and while fucking every living thing that moves!”I spat through my now clenched teeth. Their logic is seriously mind blowing.

“You done?”Liam said as he shot me a 'don't-make-this-any-worse-for-yourself' look.

“...Fine Liam.”I finally complied. Talking never does seem to go far with these boys anyways.

“Explain how this all happened Harry. Please tell me this is not as bad as I'm thinking it is.”Louis sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers. 

Harry remained silent and stared ahead at the wall. There was something off about his eyes that I didn't like at all. It was like a mixture of anger and fear.

I decided to speak for him. “It all began after you guys found out about me trying to commit suicide. You know,when Liam about killed me himself?”

Zayn raised his hand to motion me to stop.“As much as I love your cooperation with this Riley,I think we should let Harry here explain it all himself. Considering it was his idea,yes?”

Why was he so persistent to make this about Harry? I was the one who ran off! All Harry did was be a decent human being. I don't think I could handle the boys hurting Harry or whatever they had in mind for his punishment.

“I was just fucking tired of you guys hurting her. Liam you saw her after what you did..I know a part of you has to feel guilty at least enough to know where I'm coming from.”Harry pleaded as he turned towards the brunette.

Liam rubbed his face with his hand as silence followed. Eventually he nodded his head and went back to crossing his arms. “Yeah I understand where you're coming from.”His eyes then flickered towards me. “And about that entire incident Riley,it may not seem like much but I am sorry for overreacting like that.”

It didn't seem like he was going to give any elaborate apology so I took what I could get I guess. “Apology accepted.”I mumbled. May as well keep him content and besides,from the sounds of it,tonight was going to be a hell of a lot worse than just a beating.

“Continue Harry.”Louis glared,probably irritated at the fact that we got off topic.

“Well I told her I'd get her out. I slipped Riley a note,after the whole tutor incident,which basically said to meet me in a few hours so we could talk. That's when I went and bought a plane ticket to California for her from Zayn's laptop.”Harry explained without meeting a single eye in the room. 

“So you just decided to keep your fucking little mouth shut when I asked who bought the ticket?!”Zayn's voice rose in anger and shoved Harry's shoulder.

“Well you didn't really 'ask'. More like demanded! You fucking punched Liam just to try to get Niall to possibly speak up when it wasn't even him! SO YOU DIDN'T EXACTLY MAKE IT FUCKING EASY TO SAY IT WAS ME!”He fired back.

Harry was downright boiling by this point and it honestly scared me. Seeing as my hands flew to my mouth as I backed away a few inches kind of proved it though. I was just in an awful position. I didn't want to be between Harry and Zayn any longer because I was fucking terrified. 

Thank God Liam noticed because he then pulled me away from the two boys. Niall stood up from where he was and I buried myself in his arms.

“Both of you need to calm down.”Liam firmly told the two seething boys who frankly looked as if they wanted to rip one another's throats out.

“Wait a second..you came up with this plan the same day you changed attitude with Riley. You bloody raped her outside the tour bus I thought..didn't you?!”Louis questioned as he glanced between Harry and I.

“Yes.”Harry quickly spoke.

“No.”I blurted out.

I wanted to facepalm myself a thousand times as Harry shot me a murderous look. I had just made it a million times worse for the both of us.

“She's obviously just trying to make me look even worse in front of you guys. Of course I fucked her! Why would I fake that?”Harry tried as he threw his hands up in the air,exasperated. 

Zayn stepped closer to him. “Now why would someone claim to help a poor little girl escape only to just fuck her against her will hours later? Seems a bit odd,don't you think?”

Harry stood there stunned and you knew that he knew his lies had finally caught up to him.“I..I..”

“Okay he didn't rape me!”I spoke up and all eyes fell on me. “Harry please..don't make this any worse for you.”I begged as tears filled the corner of my eyes. 

“Fine we faked the entire thing,okay? I had to get time alone with Riley so that none of you would come snooping around!”Harry admitted with a huff. “I gave her everything she needed to run off at the airport.”

“And the whole pregnancy scare?!”A completely baffled Louis spoke.

“I was never pregnant. I still had a regular period so Harry and I just used that as an advantage to give me time to leave.”I sheepishly revealed. “I'm sorry.”

“Apologies isn't going to get you anywhere sweetheart.”Zayn hissed.

“So at the airport..you both just went off together for Riley to 'take the pregnancy test' when really you were just gonna run?”Liam guessed in confusion.

“Yeah.”I said with a bite of my lip. “Then Zayn showed up out of nowhere and you know how that ended.”

“So you were just going to let her go Harry?”Zayn instigated with a smug look stretched across his face. “You were just going to let Riley go and never see her ever again? I find that quite hard to believe..”He scoffed.

“Well once our show in California came,I was going to meet up with her. That obviously never happened and she ended up in that orphanage. I had to get her out of there obviously before some perv decided to get her!”

“You understand I can't just let you get away with all of this,right?! It's not just gonna be some damn fucking slap on the wrist,Harry!”Zayn roared as he fisted his hair between his hands in frustration.

Harry rolled his eyes and looked away.“Yeah I know.”He mumbled.

“You can't be trusted anymore.”Louis spat at him. “You know what we have to do now!”

“P-Please..just d-don't hurt him!”I cried out as fresh tears fell from my cheeks. I was scared for him. I couldn't handle this. I just couldn't.

Zayn simply ignored me and gripped Harry's jaw,forcing the young teen to look at him. “You made me do this.”

Louis gravitated towards them and stood beside Zayn. “What do you need me to do?”

“Hold him down.”

Tears burned at Harry's eyes as he stared down his two friends,not backing down at all.

“N-No..”I sobbed as a trembling Niall pulled me towards his chest so I wouldn't see anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo what should Harry's punishment be? What about Riley's? Let me know! (:


End file.
